


Claimed by the wolf

by Always_Pottermore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fate, Soul Bond, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Pottermore/pseuds/Always_Pottermore
Summary: Mating with a werewolf isn't a choice it's a need and once the wolf finds their mate they will claim it. What happened when Moony claims what is his and how does it change the outcome of the war? Begins at the start of third year and follows cannon until the end of 5th. Mature situations throughout.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I currently have 50,000+ words written and I'm less then half-way through what i have planned out. So let me know what you think. Leave a comment and inspire me please. First few chapter will be posted in the next few days and then will followed by weekly updates.

Pre-word

The truths of mating: all about lycanthropy and their mates

By: Newt Scamander

_There are many myths, laws and stigmatisms surrounding those in our society effected by lycanthropy, many of which are factually incorrect. One thing that the law does recognise correctly is the importance of the mating bond shared by a werewolf and their mate. A mate is recognised by the inner wolf on site and there will be the immediate need to claim and protect the mate from harm above all else. If a wolf discovers their mate before they have reached physical adulthood, which is found to be around 16, the wolf will be able to hold back from physically claiming their mate until they have fully matured. However, if both wolf and mate are adults it is usual for the claim to be completed within hours of finding one another._

_This bond benefits both the wolf and the mate. While many afflicted with lycanthropy age prematurely due to the physical stress of the change those mated seem unnaturally youthful even by a wizard’s standards. The wolfs body will become healthy, stronger and often find itself almost matching the age of the mate in physical appearance. This is said to ensure the bond is able to be fully accepted by the mate. The mate themselves will gain strength and some of the wolves enhanced senses once the claiming has been completed. Breeding is high priority once the wolf has claimed its mate and the fertility rate increases greatly and contraceptive often not being effective. As with non-mated pairs the lycanthropy is not passed onto the children though reports have shown of the children gaining some wolf like traits such as fast healing or sensitive hearing. A wolves mate will not be turned but is to be protected, current law allows a wolf to harm of kill in both forms without fear of punishment if their mate’s life is in danger as killing the mate also kills the wolf. They must not be separated unwillingly of for any length of time or both will suffer._

_Much of this bond still remains a mystery as very few mated couples have been recorded in history, although my research has led me to believe that it is not as uncommon as we are told._

   
Chapter One

September 1st, 1993

I sighed as I set my things on the rack above, the full moon had passed just two nights ago and with preparing for the year ahead and the new job which had been offered to me by Albus Dumbledore I hadn’t rested much and was beyond tired. There was still over an hour until the students would begin to board the train and I was happy to be able to relax as I sat in a cabin near the very end of the train.

I heard a few other staff would be riding as well, as a security precaution after.... well my wolf wasn’t calm enough to think about the why right now. Even almost 12 years later the betral ached like a whole in my chest.

Becoming comfortable I closed my eyes and leant against the window, my eyes closing heavily as I listened to the sounds around me, hoping the train ride would be peaceful. As the platform began to fill with the coming years students I sat on the brink of consciousness, aware but not really awake.  
Finally, the whistle blew, and the train slowly began to pull away from the station. I settled in a bit deeper, glad my cabin had been ignored by the students, leaving me to sleep uninterrupted. Or at least that’s what I thought until the door open and the most intoxicating smell filled the cabin.

MATE

Mooney howled inside me and it took all of my will power to remain relaxed enough to pass as sleeping. There was three of them entering the cabin, two males and my mate. My mate. I wanted to open my eyes to see her, to see how old she was, but I also didn’t want to scare them away and risk them leaving to find another space.

“Who do you reakon he is?” Asked a boy’s voice, maybe 14 at a guess.

Then a beautiful voice answered him, and I had to hold back a sigh. “Professor R. J. Lupin” she answered barely above a whisper, but my hearing meant it was as if she had whispered it too me.

I almost asked her how she knew, but remembered I was ‘sleeping’.

“How do you know that?” The same voice replied.

“It’s on his case,” she whispered again and must have gestured as another wave of her smell hit me, I almost groaned.

WHY. Why did this have to happen now. I had given up long again if ever finding my mate. All I knew is that I couldn’t touch her.

_'WHAT?!'_ Moony growled, ' _WHY NO_ T'

_'YET_ ' I growled back. A single touch was all it would take to initiate the bond on her side. I will still protect her and make sure no harm comes to her. She was a child though and until  
appropriate and safe I would avoid triggering the bond through touch, because once that began it was even harder to stop from claiming her once the wold decided she was ready. Of course, she was still mine.

_'OURS'_ moony reminded me.

‘ _Yes_ ’ I conceded to him and struggled not to laugh about talking to myself. It had taken too many years for me to be comfortable with moony in my head, but once I had accepted him rather than fought him my transformations had become so much easier, while I didn’t have control he listened more to my reasoning. At the same time, he helped me stay alive both during the war and after, making me faster, stronger.

Moony was still sore about Sirius he didn’t believe that he had betrayed us. He trusted in the pack bond, but the evidence was against him. The pack bond had told him the moment James has died. Of course, with Peter being a rat I had never bonded with him, but I assume it would have told me about him as well.

As I listened to the teens talk around me, I realised that not only was I in the cabin with my mate, but also a pup. Harry, James and Lillie’s son. As soon as the train came to a jerking stop, I was alert, end in hand. Then I felt it the chill of a dementor. As more children entered our space, stepping on toes and sitting down I decided it was time to make myself known.

“Quiet” I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy. I cringed of course that’s how I sounded the first time she heard me. I quietly conjured flames to light our space and quickly took in the faces of the children, ouch children, around me. Harry was easily recognised, and my chest ached at the sight of my old friend’s double. Another boy that I could easily recognise as

Frank and Alice’s little boy. There were two red heads that must belong to the Weasley clan and finally there she was.  
I still didn’t know her name, but that didn’t matter right now. Her chocolate brown eyes held mine for a moment that lasted eternity, but I pulled myself away to approach the door. Had to protect her, them.

Before I could reach the door, it slid open and the Dementor approached.

———

Sept 30th, 1993 First full moon of the year

Despite the Wolfsbane Moony howled, looked in the room behind my quarters warded and silences he howled. He knew his mate was close, but he couldn’t get to her. He had been close to her, watching her, making sure she was safe. But tonight, he howled know she was close but not his. It was going to be a long night.

—— -

November 5th, 1993

She had written the essay, the only one to do so of course, as Snape had no reason to set it for my 3rd, 4th and 5th year students. So now of course she knew what I was, she was too smart not to. But her essay wasn’t cruel and full of how we were dark evil creatures that needed to be hunted.

It was full of facts about how we were unwilling victims, about our mating habits and the use of Wolfsbane. I had no doubt she would keep my secret just as I had no doubt that I loved her already.

——

June 6th, 1994

It was the last full moon of the school year and I was thankful. I had spent as much time around Hermione as I possibly could as her teacher, but it was a struggle.  
The map made it easier though, I could watch her, without stalking, see she was safe when I was otherwise busy. It kept moony calmer as well. I am watching it tonight I followed as she left Hagrid’s hut with Harry and Ron. Then a name caught my attention. ‘Peter Pettigrew’ was with them, with her. I pulled the map into my pocket and ran out of my office. The map never lies. So many thoughts filled my head, but I wasn’t fast enough. I could smell the blood and caught a glimpse of someone disappearing into the whomping willow as I exited the castle.

I raced after them stunning the tree and diving in, ducking down as I raced as fast as I could through the tunnel. I heard them screaming upstairs. They were up there. With her. Mooney growled as I burst through the door and then froze at the scene in front of us.  
Ron was lying on the floor, it was his blood I could smell. Clutching at the rat form of Peter. Hermione was crouched over them and Harry had his wand pointed at Sirius, face black with rage.

‘Expelliarmus’. I shouted, catching Harry’s flying wand before any of them really eve registered, I was there. “Where is he Sirius?” My voice shook with rage as I struggled not to pull Hermione behind me. I knew where he was of course, but they didn’t. “It was him wasn’t it? You switched places.” I started as everything started falling into place.

“Professor Lupin, what’s going-?” Harry asked, not finished his sentence as I lowered my wand, no longer pointing it at Sirius. Once he realised, I had caught up he moved to stand at my side.

“I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” Hermione screamed, raising herself off the floor and pointing at me. Eyes full of rage. “You – you,” She stuttered.

“Hermione” I pleaded

“You and him.”

“Hermione calm down – “

“I didn’t tell anyone!” She screamed again. “I’ve been covering for you- “Moony purred, delighted in the fire our witch held. Not now, I scolded him.

“Hermione please, listen to me. I can explain.”

“I trusted you!” Harry shouted, standing beside her. Lily’s temper could definitely be seen here. “and all this time you’ve been his friend!”

“You’re wrong.” This would be much easier if everyone just sat down and listened. My senses were in overdrive and I was not in the frame of mind to be handling this. “I haven’t been Sirius’s friend for twelve year, but I am now... let me explain...”

“NO!” Hermione shouted, “Don’t trust him Harry, he has been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead to, he’s a werewolf.” She said it was such hurt that I almost stumble as though the wind had been knocked out of me.

\----------

As we made our way back through the tunnel, I did my best not to show how enraged I was that Hermione was so far from me, with two enemies in between us non the less.

“Are we going to talk about your witch.” Sirius said so low that only I could hear. Of course, he could feel the pull to protect her as his Alpha’s mate.

“Mate.” I grunted out.

And Sirius let out a low whistle.

We made it out and I waited by the base, following behind the group, levitate Snape, while keeping my wand trained on peter.

Then I felt it. The moon was up. With everything that had happened in the last few hours I hadn’t thought about the time, or the fact that I hadn’t taken my last dose of wolfsbane this evening.

The change was on me before I could even move myself away.

Finally. Growled Mooney as he set his eye on Hermione. Mine.

He would not hurt her or change her. But he would take her, and he would kill anyone that tried to stop him. Right now, that someone was Snape.  
Stalking towards the man between us and our mate we let out a low feral growl. Moony smelt his fear and revealed in it, licking his lips.

Then from the side he was tackled as padfoot pushed him to the ground, taking him away from the group. Trying to get past him without hurting him was difficult and as Moony pulled him by the hind leg there was a definite crunch, Padfoot crying out as his leg was shattered.

He was stalking towards them once more, no matter how hard I screamed at him not too.

Then we heard the most beautiful sound. The howl of our mate, but she was in front of us. But that was defiantly her and she was calling us.

Moony turned and sprinted towards the sound sniffing the air, following her scent as he came closer to having her.

___________________  
   
February 28th, 1995

“How dare they.” I seethed as I paced, and Sirius just nodded taking a swig of his drink. “How dare they use my mate for a task and as his prize.” The only thing that had kept me and Moony from going and ripping out the throat out of Viktor Krum’s neck was that Harry had assured Sirius that there was nothing other then friendship between Hermione and the seeker.

“Well its not as if anyone knows that she’s the mate of an Alpha werewolf.” Sirius said and I growled, continuing my pacing. “How long until you can claim her?”

“She will be of the legal age 16 by the end of the school year thanks to her time turner adventures” I growled. “But September 19th, 1996 is technically her 17th birthday, which is what I would prefer to wait for.” Moony growled, he understood waiting until she was at least fully developed, but an extra year to make wizards who didn’t even want us in their community be happy that was pushing

“Okay so just wait and then we will get her. She is part of the pack and we will protect her.” He said, when did Sirius black become my voice of reason?

“Yes.” I said letting out one last growled before I collapsed onto the chair and took a swig out of the bottle of fire whiskey. “I going to kill Rita Skeeter.” I said glaring at the copy of the profit on the floor.

“According to Harry your witch already has a plan when it comes to that problem.” He said with another chuckle and I groaned. It was going to be a long year.

July 1995.

She was here in the house. So were the Weasley’s but that didn’t seem to matter because she was here. Moony was the calmest he had been in over a year despite the rise of an evil dark lord. Because as of two weeks ago when Hermione got into a fight about her being allowed back into the magical world, she had been staying with us. I was sure Sirius only thought to invite the red headed family so that Hermione would be in the house and for that I was forever grateful.  
If I could of, I would have taken her and claimed her the minute she stepped through the door, but it was still too soon, she was still so young. Instead we made do with stolen moments debating literature in the freshly cleaned library, glances across the dinner table and listening to her heartbeat to lull us to sleep.  
It was enough. For now.

September 3rd, 1995

“Umbridge!” I screamed as I paced back and forth.

I was in Dumbledore’s office with Sirius as I raged the two men sat calmly waiting. The women behind more than 70% of the laws that made it impossible for me to find work and live a half normal life. This is who would be teaching them. What if she hurt her?

“Remus, I implore you to see reason. We didn’t have a choice.” Dumbledore said softly, knowing better then to risk enraging me any further, even if he didn’t know why I’d rudely flooed into his office unannounced and raging.

“I know,” I seethed. Really, I did but that didn’t make it any better. With only 14 days until Hermione was legally at the age of consent everything was getting much harder to control.

“Who is she?” He asked surprising me I looked at him, not answering so he continued. “I know your mate is here, looking back I would say you found her when teaching in 1993. However, that would me she was 5th year or below. Based on your behaviour over the summer I would hazard to guess the young Miss Weasley or Miss Granger.” He reasoned hands folded in front of him.

“Ha!” Sirius barked out a laughed and I scowled at him.

“Hermione.” I whispered and let my shoulders fall waiting for the man to berate me.

“Hmmmmm,” he nodded, “Minerva owes me five galleons.” He said with a chuckle.

“You were betting on this?” I growled.

“Yes, and I won.” He was way to cheerful.

“Headmaster, I am not doing well right now.” I bit out, emphasising how close I was to losing control, I’m sure my eyes glowed amber as Moony held more control then I right now. Sirius was by my side in an instant hand on my shoulder.

“I will do my best to protect Miss granger and keep you updated on her as much as I can. The only thing I ask is that you please try and hold of claiming her until the end of this school year. By then that women will be gone, and it will stop her from becoming an even larger target.”

‘ _WHAT_ ’ Moony howled.

_‘It’s to keep her safe_ ’. I tried to reason.

‘ _We can keep her safe,_ ’ he growled back

_‘Not like this we can’t’_ I wasn’t happy either and he could feel that but logically it would keep her safer from that toad’s wrath if she wasn’t with me. Once we claimed her there would be no hiding our bond.

“Fine” I sighed and left without another word.

 

18th June 1996

I bent over clutching my stomach. Something was wrong. Hermione was terrified. Normally I didn’t feel anything from her apart from that she was alive but now I could feel her fear and new something was really wrong.

“Sirius” I gasped, glad for his enhanced hearing and I heard him bound up the stair two at a time.

“What is it?” He asked face full of concern.

“Hermione’s in trouble.” I managed to get out as I slowly struggled myself panting.

“If she is, Harry probably is as well.” He said and I nodded. I could feel her fear, but function was coming back.

“Let’s go.” I said marching out of the room and down stairs right out the front door to apparate.

“Where?” He asked.

“Too her, grab on.” I held out my arm and once his grip was firm, I turned on the spot letting the bond guide me to her.

We landed outside the guest entrance of the ministry of magic. In the alley I saw a couple of thestreals and brooms. What were they doing, did they fly here? It was then I realised they were they were going I quickly send messages to the order telling them to come quickly, running through the halls down into the depths of the ministry I felt the other join us.

As we entered the room, I saw Hermione being shot. I growled moving faster than ever as I tackled her attacker. Not even bothering with my wand I crushed his windpipe and watched as the life drained from his eyes.  
All around me the battle continued but I didn’t care. I made my way quickly to Hermione form putting a stasis form on her to stop the bleeding and the curse from spreading. At least for a few moments. I didn’t know what she was hit with, so my priority was getting her to safety.

I stood over her and began shooting spells off at everyone. I had stunned three death eaters when I saw Bellatrix battling with Sirius in the centre of the room near the arch. Time slowed down as the killing curse approached him and I panicked. Not willing to move but not able to lose another pack mate.

“Accio Sirius.” I shouted, literally summoning him out of the way and away from the arch which made my hair stand on end.

Bellatrix laughed and cackled, the order was winning, and Dumbledore had arrived. She turned on her heal and fled. Harry chases after her before anyone could move to stop him, running into the hall. Sirius chases after him while the remaining death eater started disappearing from sight leaving their wounded behind. I grabbed a price of rock and pointed my wand at it whispering ‘ _Portus_ ’.

Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were gathered around us each looking injured, but none as bad as Hermione. Now that it was safe I turned and scooped Hermione up on my arms. Making sure her skin never touched mine.

“Everyone grab on” I growled. Holding onto Hermione tightly as we spun through the air landing directly in Dumbledore’s office. The only place in Hogwarts you could Portkey into and only if you were approved. Without breaking a step, I moved toward the fire place. “Someone activates the flu.” I growled and Luna scrambled forward grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it into the grate as I shouted, “Hospital wing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have alreay read and came back for more, I hope you enjoy the next installment.

June28th, 1996

Ten days.

It had been ten days.

Ten days since the DOM. Since she had been hit with the unknown curse. She was having no fewer then 12 different potions three times a day forced into her as we worked to stop and then reversed the effects of the curse. I had barely moved. I ate and slept in the chair. My hand holding hers. My skin on her skin.

I had hoped the bond would help her heal. Help her wake. But her eyes had yet to open. Poppy had said it had definitely worked and her rate of healing increased exponentially since having trigger the bond my touch. It would have been better if she was fully marked and claimed but it was too late to change that now.

The only people who Moony would even let in the area without threatening their death were Sirius, Harry and Madam Pomfrey. Even Dumbledore was barred from entering the space as Moony held him personally responsible for having not been able to claim her when he should have in September. Even if Remus know that logically it wasn’t all his fault and that he had been pushing the wolf to wait until she was 17.

It had taken Molly Weasley a while to calm down and get over the news. But really what choice did she have but to accept it or silently fume. The others had taken the first warning Moony had snarled at them and continued to use Harry or Sirius to pass on messages of well wishes.

I fell asleep slumped in the chair up as I had for the previous nine nights, head resting on the bed next to her arm. It was after 1am when I heard the changes. Her heartbeat began to increase, and her breathing accelerated. I was immediately alert.

The room was dark, but the glow from the low flames cast enough light for me to easily see her eyes open slowly a frown on her face. Her hand tightened around mine and her eyes met mine as we stared into each other souls.

“Remus,” she whispered hoarsely, and I nodded. “Drink.” I quickly grabbed some water from the side table and helped her sit up to drink.

“Better?” I asked and she smile gratefully at me even as she winced in pain while lying back on the bed.

“Yes much.” She said her voice less strained.

“How much pain are you in. There is a potion here and I’ll get Poppy.” I said in a rush without actually standing to move.

“No, it’s fine, don’t wake her, maybe the potion though.” She said and I reached for the potion uncorking it and helping her drink. I feel her whole body relax as the potion took full effect and she sank into the pillows. Neither of us said a word for a long time.

“Are you mine now?” She questioned shyly.

“What do you mean?” My heart was hammering in my chest and Moony was howling, but I kept my face as blank as possible.

“Well I kinda always felt like you were mine since the end of third year. I first thought it was just a crush but then I dunno it felt different.”

 _MINE_. Moony growled.

 _Yes_ , I told him as I let a smile spread across my face.

“Yes, I am yours and you are mine.” I told her and watched as she broke out into a smile so wide it made my chest ache. “You’re my mate.” “

“Oh good.” She breathed and I almost laughed.

“Good?” I questioned.

“Hmmm,” Was the only response I got as she drifted back to sleep.

 

June 29th, 1996

I woke with the sun as Poppy came in preforming her normal checks and administering her potions.

“She woke up last night.” I told her and then I waited for the scolding she just nodded for me to continue. “She was in a bit of pain, so I gave her a drink and one of the potions you left for her and she went back to sleep.”

“Okay that’s good, dare say it means her body is ready and she will be awake soon for longer.” She said with a smile patting my arm softly. “Call me as soon as she wakes this time.” She said.

“Okay, I hope it is so.” The moon was tomorrow night and for mine and Moony’s sanity I needed her to be properly awake before I had to leave her.

Turns out I didn’t have to wait long and just after 7am she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

“It wasn’t a dream.” She sighed

“No mine it wasn’t a dream” I said softly. “I have to get Poppy.” This time I actually stood.

“Remus,” She said holding my hand tight. “Will you kiss me?” She asked and Moony cheered. I looked around, knowing she needed to be seen by the healer, but I had been waiting years for this. I stepped closer to her bed and lent down slowly. Too slowly apparently as she pushed herself up on one elbow and wrapped her other hand around my neck pulling me towards her.

I growled deep in my throat as I felt another layer of the bond wrap itself around the thread that already connected us, strengthening it.

‘ _Yes_ ’ Moony purred and I couldn’t help but agree with him. Yes indeed

Despite this our lips still met softly, and I closed my eyes again my will. Soft soon became hard as she fell back against her pillow wrapping the other hand around my neck and wound her fingers into my hair.

I shifted as I leaned into the kiss, my elbows straddling her as I shifted to sit on the bed next to her as I hovered half over her. My hand moves to her hair and I pulled her impossibly closer a moan escaping her mouth. I took the chance a claim her mouth as my own and my tongue pushed into her, exploring her mouth. Despite the left-over taste of potions, it was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted pulling a moan from me as well.

My body moved of its own accord as our tongues battled in her mouth and soon, I was hovering over her completely. Move hand moved from her hair and my hand ghosted along her body. She gasped as I ran my hand lightly over her bandages and I pulled back panting quickly moving off her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, well not to take it so far. You’re still injured.” I rushed taking some deep breaths and stepping further away from her so as not to do something I shouldn’t.

“It’s okay, I liked it. I really liked.” She blushed and I grinned but took another step back.

“I’ll just get Poppy.” I said as I ducked out from behind the curtain, almost running into Harry and Sirius as they came to join my sitting for the day.

“Is she awake?” Said Harry, excitement shining in his voice.

“Yes.” I nodded but continued moving towards the office as they entered her curtained area. I knocked on the door and let her know before moving back to Hermione.

Harry was on the other side of the bed, head on her chest as he cried. He held so much guilt for her being injured. Hermione stroked his hair, offering him comfort.

“It’s okay Harry, look I’m fine. It’s not your fault.” She whispered.

“You’re not fine, you could have died because of me. If I had just listened to you. You told me it was a trap.” He said quietly.

“You were just trying to do the right thing Harry. I wish you had thought it through, but this wasn’t your fault, it was theirs. Dolohov cursed me, not you.” She said firmly and I squeezed her thigh.

“But if I- “he began.

“Harry James Potter look at me right now.” She said in a voice that was not yelling, but somehow seemed worse. It was downright terrifying. Harry sat up and looked at her as ordered.

“It was not your fault. You will not blame yourself and you will not let this eat you up. This was death eaters. This was Voldemort and this is war. Do you understand.” She said evenly. Harry said nothing but nodded. “Say it.”

“This is not my fault.” He said in a half convincing tone. Hermione continued to stare at him for a moment before she smiled.

“Good.” She said with a nod. “Now go tell the others I’m awake. I’m not sure how long it’s been but I’m guessing at least three days due to how stiff I am.” She said with a smile and he nodded leaving to collect their friends.

Poppy then came in and waved her wand.

“How are you feeling dear?” She asked as she took in the diagnostic spell results.

“Stiff, hungry, dirty but not too much pain.” She answered.

“Okay good, now the internal damage has completely healed but the curse was dark and a slow working one so the external will need a few more days and potions. Then you will need to continue taking these three potions twice a day to ensure the curse is fully removed from your body, so it doesn’t start causing damage again. Once you finish the potions, I will check you over and make sure it’s completely gone. I know it will be holidays, but I will owe and organise to visit wherever you are staying. Now take these and then you can clean up and have something to eat.” Said the medi-witch hold out two different potions.

“How long was I out?” She asked after downing the potions and washing them down with a glass of water.

“11 days.” I said as shock covered her face.

“And everyone else...” she trailed off

“Everyone else is fine, just worried about you.” He said and she sighed in relief. Ever the carer.

“What happened?”

I talked her through water happened after I arrived and then afterwards with the Ministry finally recognising that Voldemort was back and were kissing Harry and Dumbledore’s ass.

She scoffed, “Harry didn’t agree to anything with them, did he?”

“He said he would show no hostility and even offer some support to the ministry IF they cleared my name.” Said Sirius speaking for the first time since he had entered the room.  
Hermione looked thoughtful before nodding. “And did it work.”

“Yep.” Sirius said popping the ‘p’. “Free man as of 8 days ago.”

“Ow Sirius that’s brilliant I’m so happy.” She beamed and I smiled as well.

“Yes, it is so good. He has already caused mass panic walking around the street with people who haven’t read the paper yet.” I said with a laugh.

“Knock, knock.” Came a voice from behind the curtain. Hermione tried to push herself up and I moved to help her into a sitting position, moving to sit beside her and pulling her into  
my side.

Calmer now that she was awake but still on edge.

“Come in guys.” She called as she snuggled in closer to me. I rested my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply allowing her sent to wash over and calm me.

Looking up the group from the department we’re all in front of us standing at the end of the bed, Ron and Neville eyed me nervously, seemingly unsure while Ginny beamed at us and Luna just looked... well like her mother to be honest.

“So ahh, hey, how are you?” Said Ron.

“A bit stiff but okay. Just caught up on everything I missed. I’m so proud of you all, you were amazing.” She praises her friends.

“So, can we have an explanation about this?” Said Ron. “I mean ahh they just told us that your wolf was protecting her, and we weren’t allowed near her.” He said directing this part to me rather than Hermione.

“I’m his mate.” She said sounded proud and making my heart sing.

“Ahhhh... right” he said nodding slowly.

“Honestly Ron don’t you do any school work.” Huffed Ginny. “When a werewolf finds his mate it’s like the same as us finding a soul bond, it’s sacred and rare and coveted even though wizards have no respect for werewolves we know that their mates are not to be touched or they could kill us. It’s one of the only wizarding laws that still supports and protects werewolf culture.” She said and I was impressed with her knowledge. If only this would stop Hermione from becoming an outcast I thought sadly.

“That’s why professor Lupin look so good too.” Added Luna and while I blushed, Hermione growled, and I couldn’t help but be a little turned on. “Owe not like that Hermione I just meant that the magic of the mating bond is already healing the damage his body has suffered and reversed his more mature ageing.”

Personally, I was sure I must look like crap with the full moon being one night away and having spent the better part of two weeks sleeping in a chair. But the others were nodding along.We conjured chairs and the friends talked idly catching her up on the last week and a half of classes. Letting her know that Umbridge has been found and was currently in St Mungo’s. At which she stated that next time she would have to feed her to the giant squid instead.

“You are brilliant but terrifying.” Mumbled Neville then his eyes widened comically as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“Yes I am.” She nodded staring him down until he swallowed loudly, and she laughed.

Soon thee needed to leave, still having a week of classes before the end of semester even if exams were done. Once everyone had left Sirius and I took a seat either side of her bed and we shared the breakfast tray in silence until the food was gone.

“I need a shower.” She groaned. “I know I’ve been cleaned but I feel so dirty, but first can you just explain this bond to me. I feel you Remus, but I also feel connected to Sirius, like I trust him way more then I should and like I want to protect him. I also feel something different with Harry and I don’t understand.” She admires almost painfully. She really didn’t like not having the answers.

“It’s the pack bond.” I began to explain. “So, Sirius, James And I was a bonded pack. Because of James Harry is connected but his bond isn’t as strong as the one that I have with Sirius.

Now that we have begun to claim you as my Mate you have been brought into the pack and can feel its connections. It also means that Sirius and to a lesser extent Harry will feel the need to protect you and ensure your safety. The trust comes from the bond.” I hoped that was enough for her.

“Okay.” She said slowly nodding. We all talked about it a bit more before I helped her to the bathroom, casting an ‘Impervious’ charm on her bandages flank to protect it. I sat just out the stall as she showered wishing I was in with her.

Once the water shut off, I silently passed her a towel and then helped her back into her bed once she was dressed and dried.

“Sirius can do your hair.” I offered with a grin and I watched her struggle with her wet hair.

“Is that safe?” She eyed him warily.

Sirius scoffed, “of course, beauty charms are one of my secret specialities, just hold still.” He said and even though I knew what he was doing I couldn’t help the low growl that escaped my thirst seeing him pointing a want at my Mates head. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

Without interning a word, he dried and braided her hair, so it stayed knot free and outta her face. She reached up to touch her heads and smiled.

“Thanks, Padfoot.”

“Now just don’t go telling anyone my secrets kitten, can’t let anyone be thinking that I am anything but a bad ass ex-convict that escaped Azkaban to catch the rat that framed me.” He said with a totally serious face, before he broke out into a grin causing us all to laugh. The mind healers had done him amazing and while still haunted by his time in Azkaban he had a new life about him. I guess holding onto being innocent was really the secret that kept you safe from the creatures.

“Sure, thing Pads, just promise you’ll teach me some. They aren’t exactly what I’ve been concentrating on learning.” She said through a yawn.

“Why don’t you get some more sleep.” I offered quietly, she shook her head.

“No, no I’ve been asleep for days I want to talk to you.” She said even though she was fighting to keep her eyes open, Sirius gave me a nod goodbye and slipped out, leaving us alone.

“What if I tell you a story?”

“What type of story?” She questioned.

“What one would you like?”

“One about you and James and Sirius from before the war started?”

I nodded my head I had plenty of those even if some were a bit painful, I could talk to her about that. “Okay, I can do that, I only have about 7 years’ worth of them.” I chuckled and she smiled.

“Can you come lay with me, I really want to be closer to you.” She said and shuffled over a bit. Kicking my shoes off and disgusting my outer robes I climbed into the bed with her. One I was lying flat she scooted down the bed and rolled onto her side, cuddling into my chest and throwing one leg over me.

I sighed and Moony purred as she fit against us like the missing piece of the jigsaw her warmth and smell filling me completely.

“Hmmmm,” she sighed

I began telling her about the first time we ever pulled a prank and it wasn’t long until she was fast asleep. Kissing the top of her head I played back and closed my eyes letting the pre-moon exhaustion take over. Falling into a deep sleep easily as I held my mate safely against my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if I am deemed worthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try to find any mistake before posting. I start by writing chapter out on my phone, then putting them into word. Doing a spell and grammar check and then read through it once or twice more. So sorry for any errors I've missed, if you point them out I'll do my best to fix them. Also I am Aussie' so some thing are just spelt differently for us.

June 30th, 1996

I made my way through the Floo at the last possible moment, arriving at my cottage and then locking the floo behind me. Moony was not pleased to be so far from Hermione while she was still not 100% but this was the simplest solution, the wards here were strong and had been set recently. Meaning I didn't have to spend an extra hour somewhere away from her setting them up. So, the extra physical distance made up for it in time. Even if I had to ignore the dull ache in my chest because of it.

Next month she swore she would be with us. This would be our last transformation without her. Moony and I cheered at the thought. Although Padfoot has been planning on coming with us, I had asked him to stay with Hermione, so that we knew she was safe while we were away. I put my want under the floor board and stripped off my clothes as the moon rose high in the sky. The transition was almost painless, kind of like stretching.

Agitated from the last two weeks and having not completed the claiming Moony decided we need to do some hunting and slowly moved out of the cabin. Even without the potion now I still kept my mind and some control, thanks to the peace between myself and the wolf. However it was important that I let Moony do what he needed to blow off some steam. It was beneficial to both of us in the long run.

Sometime before dawn he was finally done and we returned to the cabin curling up to sleep the rest of the moon away, waiting until we could return to her side.

July 1st, 1996

The change woke me from my slumber, and I stumbled around pulling in my clothes and retrieved my wand. Unlocking the Floo I threw the powder into the grate and shut my eyes tight as I spun my way back to Hogwarts.

Rubbing my eyes as I entered the room, I saw that time as 3:56am. The infirmary was still dark even as dawned approached and would remain that way until 6:30 when the windows were spelled to let in the natural sun light.

I quietly made my way over to Hermione’s bed. Opening the curtains, I was surprised by the sight before me. Harry was on top of the covers his arms around her waist while she was lying forward her head resting on Padfoots neck as she clutched his fur. There were dried tear tracks streaking her face.

Harry's eyes opened as I approached slowly. I wanted to take her in my arms and find out what had happened. But I didn't want to wake her.

"What happened." I questioned I a low voice.

"I'm not sure, Sirius sent for me and she was a mess and wouldn't calm down, so we just held her "til she fell asleep. That was about three hours ago." He said and shifted to get off the bed, waking the other two.

Hermione’s eyes opened and she took a deep breath before looking at me.

"Remus," she cried attempting to jump out of bed to launch herself at me. However, as she was under blankets and a very large dog it just resulted in her diving half off the bed. I stepped forward quickly to catch her before she fell, and she wrapped her arms around me crying into my neck.

"What's wrong Mine, what happened?" Padfoot jumped off the bed and transformed. I swung her into my arms and climbed into the bad, cradling her in my lap. Stroking her hair while she calmed down.

Harry and Sirius left, probably to return to their own beds and I nodded a thank you to them.

"It hurt so much." She whispered once she was calm enough. I frowned.

"What did?" There was nothing in here to indicate harm.

"You leaving, as soon as you were gone it was like... like I couldn't breath and something was crushing me. But we couldn't follow you and Sirius didn't want to leave me and risk making it worse."

I did this?

' _We hurt her_?' I asked Moony

 _'Unclaimed, half-bond, not okay_.' He growled furious.

"I'm so sorry mine." I whispered tears in my eyes. "I didn't know it would hurt you." And it was true while there was a small amount of information available on werewolf bonds most of what I knew was instinct or came from the wolf itself.

"You didn't know." She told me pulling back. "It's okay, I know you didn't know. But it was just so much." I nodded and held her for a little longer. "Can we go somewhere else, I'm so sick of this place." She pleaded.

Technically she could have left yesterday she was physically healed and pain free with just the residual effects potions left to take and a fair bit is stiffness. But she had stayed here in order to wait for me to return. I looked and saw both our potions for today already lined up and labelled on the side table.

"Yes, but where would we go. It's not like you can take me back to your dorm room and we haven't spoken to Dumbledore yet. I certainly can't take you out of the castle, you're still a student."

"It's okay. I know a place." She told me as she climbed down. Pulling her robes on over her PJ's. She flicked her wand and all our things gathered and were now in a bag for us to take with us. Then she grabbed a quill and scribbled out a message, probably for our resident Medi-witch.

I hopped off the bed with a groan. Unsure how I was still even functioning. The change may not hurt anymore but it was still physically exhausting, and I usually slept for a good 16+ hours afterwards.

I grabbed the bag of our things in one hand and let her pull me along to the other. She suddenly dropped my hand and started pacing in front of the blank space and I realised we were on the 7th floor. Was I finally going to see the come and go room? The marauder in me was excited, despite my current physical state.

I watched in awe as a door appeared in the wall in front of me, following Hermione as she stepped through.

The room was simple and a good size, on one side is had a large bed that looked like it was the softest thing in the world. There was a door on the other side that I assumed was a bathroom and in one corner sat a comfortable couch with a round coffee table and a book case filled with book against the wall.

"Is this okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, its perfect Mine, now can we please go to bed?" I begged and she giggled.

"Yes, I suppose, I am quite tired, and you must be beyond exhausted." She answered, already pulling off her outter robes and stepping towards the bed.

I dropped the bag carefully on the ground and followed her shedding my clothes as I went, ending up in just my t-shirt and boxers.

She pulled the covers back and we climbed into bed. As she settled on my chest, my arms wrapped around her I felt sleep being to claim me.

"Goodnight." She whispered, but I was already too far gone.  
   
July 1st, 1996

I woke with a groan and immediately noticed the bed next to me was empty. Looking around the room I saw that it was as well. There was however a note folded on the side table.

_Remus,_

_While watching you sleep is fun, I’ve been stuck in a bed for two weeks now and needed to stretch my legs. As well as do some things. Your potions are here, please drink them. I have had mine, of course. I’ve burrowed the map from Harry and left it for you in case you wish to find me before I return. I will be back after dinner with food for you._

_Love Mine_

_P.s. if you leave the room bring our thing or we will lose them to the room of hidden things. Xx_

_P.p.s. Yes, I’m fine if I begin to feel like last night, I will come back in which case you won’t even be reading this._

I smiled at her note and placed it down, taking my pain, nutrition and invigoration potions before picking up the map.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” I said tapping the parchment with my wand and watching the ink spread. I found her quickly sitting by the lake with Harry and Ron. There was no ache in my chest like when I had left the night before, but I could fell the pull of the bond trying to bring us together.

Climbing out of bed and checking the time it was just after 4 in the afternoon. I decided I was definitely in the need for a shower and a wee. Moving to the other door I was happy that it was indeed a bathroom and smiled. Even after all the years Hogwarts continued to amaze me. After an amazing hot shower, I dressed and returned to the room to find a plate of sandwiches and a piece of chocolate cake.

Mister Remus Sir.

Please enjoy your food. Miss ‘Mione said you may be hungry.

Dobby the free elf.

“Ha,” I barked a laugh out, sitting down to enjoy the food. Just I was finishing I began to wonder if you could create a Floo in here, so I could talk to Sirius alone while Hermione enjoyed catching up with her friends. As I was finishing the thought a fireplace popped intakes into existence on the blank stretch of wall near the book case. Floo powder and everything. Well that answers that question. I also needed to see Dumbledore and sort out what we were going to do about me staying with her. I don’t think either of us would be able to cope sleeping away for each other for very long.

‘ _Nope_ ,’ Moony growled. ‘Ours she stays with us. Should be with us now.’ He almost sounded like he was sulking.

‘ _She needs her own space and she is safe, she is still her own person_.’ I reasoned but Moony just sulked and I couldn’t help but laugh out loud at him.

I decided to call the headmaster first, asking him to come through so that their room didn’t disappear.

As Dumbledore stepped out of the first place his eyes were wise with wonder. “Remus where are we?” He asked, though I was sure he already knew.

“The room of requirement headmaster.”

“Ahh, fantastic.” He said taking a seat on the couch another couch appeared on the other side of the table as I thought about where to sit without being so close to the man.

“Marvellous.” He clapped, “and it can create anything.”

“Within gwaps exceptions I believe sir.” I sat stiffly, still fighting an inner battle of respect and gratitude for the man vs the anger I felt due to Hermione’s near-death experience.

“You are also looking marvellous my boy, I would have you at no older than 25.” He gestured to me.

I had thought the same when I had seen myself after my shower. My skin was healthy and flush, no longer ashen with wrinkles. My hair had lost the grey and had returned to the complete sandy brown of my youth. I was sure I would pass for even younger once we had claimed Hermione fully and the bond was complete. Which would make introducing me to her parents much easier on the both of us.

“Yes, the bond helps. It will be better once it’s complete.” I said and he nodded. “Which is what I wanted to talk to you about.” He gestured for me to continue. “Hermione wants to stay in school for as long as she can, but there is no way either of us could handle being separated for that’s length of time or distance.” I shuddered remembering how I found her this morning. “So, I was wondering if there is anything we can do so that she can remain at school and I can be here with her. I’m happy to work doing something, anything. During the day and obviously I won’t affect her studies, not that she would let me.” I chuckled.

“No, I don’t think Miss Granger would let anything affect her studies.” He smiled fondly.

“Well, yes so?” I questioned.

“There are the unused head dorms attached to Gryffindor tower, they have the common room entrance as well as a hidden one behind the portrait five along from the fat lady. Neither heads will be in Gryffindor next year so that should work for you. There is a common room, bathroom and two bedrooms as well as a small kitchen area I believe. This way Miss Granger could access it from the common room and you from the hall.”

“And we could live there? Are you sure?” I worried about the fallout if anyone found out. Even if we were somewhat protected.

“Yes, of course and I think I shall even have a job for you.” He said with a sly grin that had me almost worried. “Now that we find ourselves fighting a war, I find myself struggling even more to find order members and staff I can trust. While there are not many missions that you can help with at the time there are other teachers who may be pulled away throughout the following year. I would like you to be the substitute.”

“Substitute?” I quirked, Hogwart’s had never had a substitute before, but I wasn’t one too look a gift hippogriff in the mouth. “I can do that.” I said nodding.

“Excellent, well that’s sorted then I’ll have the elves to clean up the heads room and move your things, are they able to go and collect them from Grimwauld place?” He stood as he spoke.

“Yes sir,” I answered rising to join him. “That would be wonderful.”

“Alright I shall see you on Wednesday evening. Order meeting. Until then I must be off. I have something that needs doing.” He left the room before I could say another word disappearing through the door rather than the fireplace.

I had a quick look at the map on the bedside table, happy to not the Hermione was still by the lakes with her friends, having now been joined by Ginny and Luna.

Making my way back over to the fire I then called Sirius, who had just arrived home from scouting out knock turn alley for Dumbledore. He followed me back through the fire and we sat of the couches. He eyes the bed with a raised eyebrow.

“So, she showed you the room of requirement hey?” He questioned.

“Yeah she brought me here this morning after she calmed down.” I let my head fall back with a groan, running my hands through my hair. Everything was becoming a bit too much and now that it was just me and Padfoot I could finally let go of a little of what I was holding onto. “And then we slept.” I added, before he could make some offensive comment.

“Owe, I know that, I’m sure the room would stink, if you had done anything else. I also doubt we would be here, because I’m sure after waiting almost three years you won’t be letting her bed for at least a day.” He smirked and I couldn’t help but grin while Moony cheered in approval. “Got anything to drink in here?”

“One sec, Dobby?” I called, unsure if he would answer.

‘ _Pop_ ’

The little elf appeared next to the table wearing three pairs of mis matched socks and a shrunken knitted jumper with polka-dots and a purple knitted hat.

“Mister Remus calls for Dobby sir. Dobby is joyed to help Mister Remus.” The elf cheered.

I smiled at the over-exuberant elf and wondered how many other he answered to. “Dobby, who else do you answer to when called?” A free house-elf was not something I had experienced before.

“I answer to Harry Potter, he is a great Wizard.” He nodded so hard I’m surprised he didn’t get dizzy. “And Mister Weasley and Miss Hermione, she tells me to use her first name and

Mister Remus, because he is Misses Hermione’s.” Said Dobby excitedly and I nodded with a smile, feeling like this information was going to be important later. “Now what can Dobby do for Mister Remus?”

“Can we have a couple of butter beers please Dobby?” The elf nodded and popped away.

“Well he is an interesting elf.” Said Sirius, eyebrow quirked.

“Yes indeed.” I concurred and a bucket of ten butter beers appeared on the table between us.

“But a brilliant one.” He added passing me a drink before taking his own. We sat in silence as we drank. I had placed the map on the table between us and Sirius was studying it, while he let me have my moment. For which I was thankful.

“So, we gunna talk about it, or just sit here all manly like ‘til our witch returns?” He asked when we had both finished two drinks without a word between us.

I growled. “Our witch?”

He rolled his eyes at my possessive show. “Yes, she is part of the pack even if the claim isn’t completed, though I’m sure it won’t be long now?” He said waggling his eyebrows.

“Tonight, if Moony get his way.” I said.

“And what wrong with that?” He asked leaning forward.

“I just, its so hard Sirius, she’s a child, literally she could be on of our children, I should feel like a dirty old man, it should be wrong. BUT it doesn’t feel wrong and then I think am I a disgusting person for not feeling wrong about it.”

“You’ve known she was your mate for almost three years. Why is this just coming up now?” He questions and I groaned in frustration.

“Because I’ve been able to not think about this bit or ignore her age when I do allow myself to dream of finally being with her. But now it’s here and its happening and next week she and by extension we will be leaving to go back to her MUGGLE parents and then we have to explain it all to them as well. We haven’t exactly had a lot of time to talk about it, but I know she is anxious about it as well.” I was standing now, pacing the length of the room. “I need to claim her, but I feel like I should feel guilty about it, but I don’t and its so fucking confusing padfoot.”

Sirius let out a low whistle. “Anything else?” He asked me.

“There is a war going on and all I want to do is take her and leave the country, but instead we will be hear and she will have a huge target painted on her back because not only is she the muggle-born best friend of Harry potter but she is also the mate of an alpha werewolf and if they get her, they get me and if they get her I will do whatever they tell me to do to keep her safe no matter how many people get hurt. As wrong as it is it’s true and she will hate me for allowing others to be hurt to keep her safe. But I literally can’t imagine anything else. She says she want people to know that we are mated, that she doesn’t care if the whole world knows. But that’s not safe right now and I’m not sure how to keep it a secret in a place like this.” I was working myself up. “Fuck!” I screamed once more, punching the stone wall as hard as I could. My breathing was coming out in pants and I’m sure my eyes were glowing by this point.

Sirius sighed, still sitting on the couch. “Man, I wish James was here to talk you down from this shit, you were the voice of reason, but he was the wise one, always spitting proverbs and advice to bring you down from your wolfly rages.” He chuckled and I just stared at him trying to control my breathing. “Okay, deep breath, channel my inner James.” He said, closing his eyes as if meditating, I rolled my eyes and sat back down, taking a drink and ignoring the dull ache in my hand. “Yep I’m ready, although I may have gotten a little Lily in me as well as I’m felling the need to stand up.” He did indeed stand up. “Okay, now you listen to me Remus Lupin. Our lives have sucked, and I mean they have fucking sucked. Not only were you turned into a werewolf at the age of four and shunned by almost the entire community, but we then grew up into a war that took our lives from us.” Definitely more Lily. “And now we are right in the middle of another fucking war, one that children seem to be fighting in more then us. Now one good thing has happened. You have found your mate, something you never thought would happen. Right she may be a little of the young side, but so what, you’re only as young as you feel. And let me tell you right now Moony you look like a fucking toddler.” He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him. “So yes, there is a war and yes it sucks and yes, it is dangerous, but that is all the more reason to Claim her and love her and cherish her. You already said she was going to be a target, so being with you won’t make it any worse. In fact, it may make a few of the fucker’s re-think attacking her in fear of the retribution they may incur. So, suck it up, clean yourself and go Claim the girl so that we can all rest a little fucking easier.” He huffed and sat down next to me. running his hands through his hair. “Yep definitely Lily.” He said.

I sighed. “You are right. Everything’s shit, might as well take the good that I can get.”

“Yep, that’s it mates.”

“Thankyou Padfoot.” I said with the utmost sincerity.

“You’re welcome, now do we hug or?” He laughed and I shoved him with my shoulder.

“Get out.” I laughed and he wrapped an arm around me, giving me a quick squeeze, before leaping off the couch.

“See ya’ Moony, have fun with our witch,” He shouted and then laughed at my answering growl he Flooed back home.

I packed up the few things we had out as I readied myself to leave the room. It was just after half five now and Mine and the others were wandering around the lake, savouring the summer sun it seemed. I moved out to find them, the conversation with Sirius leaving me unsettled but determined. The halls were almost empty, but the grounds were filled with loitering students enjoying a couple hours of freedom with their friends before they returned home for the summer. A few of them looked at me with strange looks, probably wondering who I was, or trying to place me.

“Excuse me? Are you looking for someone?” Asked a young girl in Hufflepuff robes with a Prefect badge pinned to her chest. Heather Bellchant, if I remember correctly.

“Ahh, Yes Miss, but it’s okay I’m sure I can find her.” I said and continued walking.

“Wait are you related to professor Lupin?” She called and I turned back.

“You could say that.” I continued to make my way towards the lake. Working my way around to the rockier edge and into the light scattering of trees.

I smelt her before I heard them, and I heard them before I saw her. But when I did it was like a drug was released into my system, instantly taking the edge off that I didn’t even realise was there. Reaffirming Sirius’s words. She must have sensed me because she looked up, meeting my eyes.

“Remus!” She called, dropping the rock she was about to skip and running towards me. I smiled as I caught her in my arms. I held her a foot off the air and then kissed her soundly before slowly letting her feet touch the ground. “You’re awake.” She smiled and touched moved her hands from around my neck, threading one hand through mine and pulling me over to the group.

“Err, hi.” I nodded and everyone gave a small wave of greeting back, sitting down on the rocks in silence.

“So, this is weird.” Said Ronald and I chuckled, while the other scoffed. “What? It is he is like our professor.” He defended.

“It’s a little strange for me too.” I admitted unsure how to act around the young adults.

“It’s just Remus.” Said Harry and Hermione shot him a smile.

“Look Ron, everyone.” She said looking at me too. “He is going to be around a lot from now and you all mean a lot to me, so it would be great if you could just get along.”

“Okay ‘Mione, I’ll try not to be weird about it, but just give me an adjustment period.” Said Ron.

“Yeah Hermione, we will do our best.” Promised Ginny.

“I don’t think it’s strange at all. You should always be young at heart.” Luna added dreamily and I hid my laugh behind a cough. Hermione looked at me pointedly.

“Well my best friend is a child stuck in a grown man’s body, so I guess I’m used to hanging out with people younger then me.” I said and everyone laughed. After that conversation flowed a bit easier and we talked about nothing in particular. Eventually the sun was setting, and we needed to head inside so they could eat before the food was cleared away.

“Would you mind if we went and ate in our new room?” I asked her as we followed everyone back to the castle.

“Owe, you talked to Dumbledore as well?” She asked.

“As well?”

“Yes, that was the first thing I did when I got up today.”

That cheeky old man had staged that whole conversation with me... but why? I frowned.

“Are you okay?” She asked pulling me to the side before we began to climb the stairs to the castle.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine, just wondering why Dumbledore didn’t mention that you had spoken. I’m sure its nothing so dinner?” I questioned again.

“Yes, let’s go. I’m actually a bit tired, did a lot today after doing nothing for two weeks.” She smiled. “Just let me tell the others.” I nodded and she dashed up the steps. I followed casually behind as she stopped Harry to let him know she wouldn’t be joining them before returning to me to move to stairs and up to the tower.

We found the portrait and I realised I didn’t know the password.

“Courage.” Hermione said softly and the painting swung away.

The room was just as I remembered it from when James and Lily had been Heads. A circular common room decked in red and gold with a handful of comfy couches. There were two desk side my side on one wall, with a fireplace and hearth rug at another. To the left of the desks was the other entrance and two the right were the stairs that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. It felt familiar and homey, even with the twinge in my chest as I remembered all the nights I spent in here with my friends.

There was already a tray of food waiting for us and I made my way to sit down, Hermione settled in beside me, beginning to serve herself dinner.

“Are you okay? Any pain?” I asked her as we ate.

“No none.” She smiled and I could see she was being honest. “Just a bit stiff and tired.”

“That’s good and everything else?” I probed. “You’ve had a lot to process in the last few days and we haven’t really talked.” She’d been awake on and off, but we usually had people with us and hadn’t talked a lot in private or in detail.

“I’m a bit worried about when I go home on Wednesday.” She looked at me. “I need to go back and see my parents, I’m hoping you’ll be coming with me. I can’t imagine you not staying with me. It’s all a bit faster then I ever thought, but it doesn’t change how I feel. I am yours and you are mine.” I smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand, allowing her to continue. “I mean if they don’t approve, I suppose we will just go somewhere else. Do you still live with Sirius at the headquarters?” She asked. Guilt filled me at the thought of her losing her family.

“Yes, I will come with you, I’m fairly nervous to meet your parents. I guess technically I live with Sirius, but really, I’ll go where ever you go. You are the most important past of my life now.” She leant forward and kissed me.

“You are mine too.” She said. “I’m sorry I’m disturbing your life so much.” She sighed sadly.

“You are doing no such thing.” I said and she scoffed.

“Please Remus, I’ve only just finished 5th year, I still have two years of schooling left if we get that far. Plus, I’m sure if it wasn’t for me you would be out doing much more important  
things- “I cut her off.

“I don’t care about any of that Hermione. You are who I want to be with, nothing else matter. I would stay in school with you for the next 20 years if I have too. I will still have my life and my friends, but you will be my No. 1, you will be my home, my heaven and my love. Always. Do you understand?” I asked her and she nodded, a lone tear escaping her eyes. I caught it with my thumb.

“Remus?” She asked after a moment.

“Hmmm,”

“Can we go to bed.” She blushed and I smiled, without a word I stood and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. she squealed and laughed. “Put me down.”

“Nope.” I laughed, running up the stairs two at a time and picking the door on the left pushing it open and launching her onto the onto the bed, she landed with a poof while laughing and I climbed on top of her. “Better?”

“Much,” She panted, still catching her breath. I captured her lips in a kiss, pressing the weight of my body down onto hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is progressing as expected. Kudos and comments are much loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings our stories rating up to M, it contains sexual scenes. The story will contain them throughout from now on, so if that is not your thing you have been warned. Otherwise, read on and enjoy.

July 1st, 1996,

She responded instantly to my actions,  pushing up into me. We kissed until our lungs burned and I was forced to  pull back in order to breath, panting my forehead rested on hers. Trying to gain control.

‘ _Claim_ ,’ moony growled. ‘ _Make her ours._ ’

‘ _Not til she is ready_.’ I told him firmly.

Her hips pushed up slightly and she brushed against my already hard member, sending all thoughts out of my head.

“Remus,” she whispered, and I opened my eyes to look at her, she stroked my cheek. “Moony?” She questions

“Yes,” He purred happily.

“Claim me.” She stated and that was all it took. The battle was over, and I closed the gap pressing my lips hard against hers. Moony did not take over but he did not step back as we shared the experience as equals. Now that she had given us permission, we were going to do this right and make her sing for us.

I licked her lips and she granted access our tongues meeting as she wrapped her hand into my hair and legs around my waist. I moved my hips against her desperately craving friction even through the several layers of material that separate us

Her hand moved from my hair and pushed my robes of my shoulders. I struggled to take them off without allowing my lips to leave her and she giggled into our kiss.

Growling I sat up throwing the robes away and then pulling her up to me. I pushed her robes from her shoulders and pulled up the hem of her shirt, removing it as well. She wore a lacy bra that held her breast perfectly. She blushed as stared at her and I smiled.

“You are perfect.” I stayed lowering us both back into the bed. I moved my kisses down her neck and moved to the top of her breast, sucking it light while my hand fondled the other gently through her bra, she moaned and her legs wrapped tighter around me, the sensations cause me to let out my own noise of pleasure. As I mouthed her nipple through the material of her bra she gasped and wriggled underneath me. Once finished with one I moved to the other making sure to pay it the same attention. My work was rewarded as her pants, mewls and moans filled the room.

Her hands where on my back pulling my shirt up so I shifted, allowing her to remove it completely. Once she had divested me of the garment, I was pulled back up for our lips to once again meet.

Our hands explored each other’s bodies and I removed her bra as she left trailed of fire over my torso and back. She pinched my nipples lightly and I whimpered in pleasure. Breaking away from my mouth Hermione kissed along my jaw and down my neck using one hand to steer my direction. She kissed down the side of my neck stopping at the junction of my sucking hard before biting down. My eyes rolled and I shuttered almost coming undone. She had marked me, probably unknowingly and acting in instinct but she had claimed me as her.

‘ _Yessss’_ Moony purred as another layer of the bond developed. Just a few more to go.

Any thought of taking this slowly now was gone from my mind. There would be time for that later. I pulled back her standing up order to remove my pants and underwear in one swift motion. Hermione undoing her jeans and kicking them off at the same time.

I watched her eyes widen as she took in my naked form, growing even darker if possible.

“Like what you see?” I chuckled.

She swallowed loudly. “Yes.” She answered licked her lips, before biting the bottom one. She had no clue what she was doing to me.

“Me too.” I growled laying on top of her once more, kissing and sucking down her neck and body as I made my way to her underwear.

I gently pushed her knees apart trailing my nose over her mound and inhaling deeply.

“You smell like heaven.” I groaned, ripped the panties from her leaving her naked before me. Before she could say anything, my mouth was in her, gently sucking her nub into my mouth as I licked at the juices. She tasted like strawberries and honey and she was already so wet for me.

“Yes, oh Merlin yes. Remus.” She cried her head moving back and forth on the bed. Her hand found her way into my hair and she pushed her hip upwards desperate for more friction. My body responded as I grinded into the mattress below me, searched for something that wasn’t there.

I slid one finger slowly into her as my mouth continued to work on the bundle of nerves it teased. She gasped and stiffened slightly, she was so tight around my finger I knew this was going to hurt. But I would do everything to prepare her and make it as least painful as possible before.

I slowly worked one finger in and out a few times before adding another and moving them to stretch her insides.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She chanted and then yelled out as I curled my fingers hitting her in just the right spot. I sucked and licked a little harder as I pumped my finger in and out of hers curling them each time. I could feel her walls beginning to flutter around my fingers and knew she was almost there, moving my hand faster.

“Remus, yes, fuck, God, more, yes, yes, FUCK!!!!” She cried as her whole body tensed and she came around me fingers. I let her ride out her high before removing my finger and licking her entrance clean, causing a whole new lot of sounds to be pulled from her body.

I moved back up toward her capturing her lips with mine as I lined up at her entrance.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “This is going to hurt.”

“It’s okay, I know.” She reassured me. “I want this.” She said and I slowly pushed into her. She gasped as she stretched to accommodate me, and I struggled for control as her warm heat lit fire to my insides.

I moaned embarrassingly loud as I moved at an excruciating pace. Stopping when I had finally entered her fully. I gave her a moment to adjust, kissing her neck and shoulder as I waited for her to tell me to move.

Soon she wiggles her hips and I slowly pulled out before pushing back in, moaning again. I moved slowly as I waited for her to get used to the sensation.

She clings to me, pulling at me in such a way I was sure my back would be covered in scratch marks., not that it would bother me.

Soon her hips were thrusting in time with mine, pushing upwards to meet me as we desperately tried to get even more from one another.

“Faster, more, please.” She panted.

I let go then moving my hips faster and faster as I pumped in and out of her like a wild animal. I wasn’t going to last much longer, and I could feel she was at the beginning of another orgasm as her nails dig into my shoulders almost painfully and she panted profanities into my ear.

I felt her walls begin to tighten around me and I placed my mouth on her shoulder sucking hard before biting down hard enough to break the skin as I exploded inside her.

“Ahhhhh,” she screamed as she came her entire body tensing beneath me as she rode out the waves of pleasure, I was providing her with.

I rolled us over, pulling her on top of me. We lay panting as we both come down from our respective highs.

“Wow,” she breathed.

The bond between us sung as I had finally claimed my mate and it was more than I could have ever imagined.

“Wow indeed.” I panted back.

‘ _Hmmmm’_ Moony agreed in a dreamy state.

“Can you feel that?” She whispered. I just nodded. Eyes heavy as I struggled to remain awake. “Hmmm feels good.”

“Yes, it does.” I smiled and she shifted so she was laying half on top of me our naked sweaty bodies intertwined as we fell into a peaceful oblivion.

It wasn’t long before I woke again to the sounds of Hermione’s moaning in her sleep as she pulled my body against hers, grinding down against my thigh.

The bond felt alive and bright as I moaned already ready to be inside her once more.

’ _Need more.’_ Moony growled, as a fresh wave of arousal filled the air I couldn’t agree more. Hermione’s eyes were still closed as her dream controlled her body. I pushed her back slightly, so she rolled onto her back and hovered over her kissing her, licking my tongue against her lips.

She sighed and wrapped her hands around my neck the moment she entered consciousness, opening her legs wider for me.

I hissed as my hard member brushed against her wet heat, coating me in her juices.

“Again?” I asked her to pull back slightly.

“Yes,” was all she said her eyes barely open, and dark with want and need.

I slid into her slowly. I felt alive in every cell of my body as I moved slowly in and out. This time we didn’t rush, but it was just as good. I spent time showing her how much I love her. We slowly found our release together and I saw stars as she squeezed me between her thighs.

We joined our body twice more during the early hours of the morning. Eventually falling asleep as the sun rose through the window above us.

*************************************************************88

July 4th, 1996

We awake early in the morning a tangle of limbs, making nervous conversation as we packed the last of our things. Hermione has asked me to ride the train home with her friends and even though I wasn’t sure it was completely safe I couldn’t take the experience away from her. Because it was a wonderful experience and there was no way I was going to deny her of it.

A few hours later we found ourselves on the train, four of us sitting together, with promises from the others to find us later.

“So, what’s going to happen now?” Harry asked question once we were all settled, eyes on me.

“I don’t know mate. You only have to be at the Dursley’s for two weeks and Dumbledore’s set more wards so to alert us if anyone’s with a magical signature approach. Then there is a guard duty. I’m helping out with that one.” I smiled happy to be helpful in a way that wouldn’t cause issues. “Then you will be taken to the grim, but I can’t tell you exactly when.”

“Yes, plus Sirius will be staying with me as Padfoot for most of it... but what happens with the war?” He asked rolling his eyes.

I shrugged. “It just kind of happens and you just be smart but try and live until it sucks you in completely.”  I told him sadly and they all just nodded.

We rode in silence for a little while as each of them processed the information. It wasn’t something that was easy process as an adult, not to mention a 16-year-old.

“So, I’d pay to be invisible and watching the conversation that’s about to come with your family ‘Mione.” Said Ron a while later and I shot him a glare. She was already nervous enough.

“That’s not funny Ronald.” She scolded. “I’ve ran the conversation over repeatedly and I’ve come to the conclusion that there is at 83% chance that we will be sleeping at the Grim tonight.” She sighed and Ron frowned.

“You don’t really believe that do you?” Asked Harry gently.

“Honestly I do.” I have her shoulder a squeeze. “I’ve not been honest with them much this year and I feel like our relationship is strained. I haven’t mentioned anything to them because I wanted to tell them in person. I know my mum is a hopeless romantic, but dads already expressed fear about losing his little girl.” I rubbed her shoulders.

“I will do what I can to help.” I reassured her.

“I know, I’m just not sure if it will make a difference. But I can’t not be with you, so it doesn’t leave me many options.” My heart sank and my stomach filled with guilt that I was causing this. “Hey,” She said, turning to me. “Please don’t blame yourself for this. I need you to be here for me no matter what happens, not drowning in werewolf guilt.” She said firmly and both the boys snickered.

“I can’t control how I feel but I will control how it affects me,” I promised her.

“Thank you.” She smiled and kissed my lightly and turned back to the boys. “So, Harry I think we should keep up with the DA next year. I’m going to learn as much defensive and offensive magic as I can over the summer, but they listen to you better.”

“I was thinking the same thing, but you won’t do all the learning ‘Mione, we will share the load and learn more together, take turns at teaching the group.” He said and I beamed like a proud parent.

“Yeah, I might not be able to do as much as you guys, but we are in this together and we will help everyone we can cause who knows we might save a life, which will make any amount of reading worth it.” Ron added.

“Ow boys.” She cried and threw herself at them hugging them tightly. The smiled awkwardly and both put an arm around her until she pulled back to sit back down.

Harry and Ron set up a game of explosive snap and I joined them on the floor while Hermione settled in with a book. Smiling fondly at us occasionally. Not long after the trolley lady came around and we enjoyed some sweets while we talked about muggle things, she wanted to show the boys when it was safe again to do so.

Eventually Neville, Luna and Ginny joined us, and I couldn’t help but notice how Luna choose the seat next to Ron, sitting closer than required. She told us about the latest issue of her father’s magazine. They were doing a lot of anti-Voldemort articles, posting thing the profits was afraid to and I worried for their safety. Expressing my concern. They were also filled in on plans to continue the DA and all promised to try and learn as much as they could to help out. I eventually nodded off against the window as Hermione sat against me talking to Ginny about her ideas for things they should concentrate on.

“Remus.” Hermione whispered as she gently shook me awake. “Remus, wake up we are here.”

“Hmm, I’m awake, I’m awake.” I rubbed my eyes and yawned stretching.

I stood up and shuffled around. Everyone’s trucks where shrunken down and in their pockets except Harry as he had no one to enlarge it once home. Hermione clutched the cat carrier as we nervously made our way to the station everyone tensed for attack. She had convinced her parents not to pick her up at the station and instead she would meet them at home, just in case.

We left the train quickly, there were no long goodbyes this year as Aurors and order members surround the children were ushered to the Floo networks and apparition points. Hermione and I made our way quickly to an apartation point. But she refused to leave until Harry and Ron had both left safely. We stood there watching as the boys were taken separate ways and she breathed a sigh of relief as the Weasley’s made their way through the Floo. Then another as Harry was side apparated by Sirius to his relatives’ home.

“Okay.” She sighed held me arm. “Let’s go.”

“Good hold tight, it might make you sick.” I warned again know this was her first time travelling this way.

She nodded and frowned, holding on very tightly as I pulled us away to an alley not far from her house. She paled and clamped her lips tightly shut, holding her eyes closed and breathing deeply through her nose for several minutes before she was ready to walk.

“Are you okay?” I asked as we walked.

“I’m just nervous.” She answered with a shrug, I had meant after the travel but was happy to talk to her. “Please don’t think any of this means I regret being chosen as your mate. It’s just a lot to adjust to. I hope you don’t regret the wolf choosing me.” Her voice was small, and I knew this was a real insecurity she held.

I pulled her to a stop and dropped my hands to her waist, holding her so she was facing my chest.

“Hermione you are beautiful, loyal, brave, trustworthy and brilliant. You are the brightest which of your age and you fight for what you believe in. I thank Merlin every day that I was gifted you as my mate. I love you with everything I am. I love you because you are my mate and I love you because of the person you are.”

“I love you too Remus, I’m so glad that you are mine.” She stood up on her toes and kissed me and my arms tightened around her waist, pulling her close to me. Turning I hitched her higher and pressed her against the brick wall, her legs came around my waist. We pulled back panting and I smiled sheepishly at her.

“Sorry.” I apologised half-heartedly. “I suppose we better get going.” I sighed as she untangled herself and set her feet back on the ground.

“Wouldn’t know that we spent 2 whole days in bed... followed by a good six hours last night.” She chuckled nervously.

“I will never get enough of you.” I stated truthfully, picking up the animal carrier and letting her lead the way to her childhood home.

She took a deep breath as she approached, I let my fingers loosen on her hand, but she held on tight.

Opening the front door slowly we stepped inside. I immediately freed Crookshank’s from his carrier and he ran up the stairs and out of sight.

“Mum, dad. I’m home.” She called as we made our way through the entrance way and into the lounge. The home was nice, nicer than any of my childhood homes. Their family was obviously well off, but not stupidly rich.

“We’re in the kitchen Love,” Her mothers voice called.

“I’ve brought someone home with me,” she said as she led me into the kitchen.

“Ow is it one of the Weasley?” This came from her dad who was standing as we entered the kitchen. The both froze, looking between us and our joined hands.

“Mum, dad.” She swallowed nervously. “This is Remus.”

I stepped forward hand outstretch. “Mr and Mrs Granger, it’s lovely to meet you.” Mr Granger slowly shook my hand.

“Would you like to explain this to us Hermione. I don’t remember you mentioning a Remus in your letters.” Her mum asked softly.

“Yes, well no I guess I haven’t mentioned him. How about we all sit down and have a cup of tea while I explain everything. It’s a bit of a long story.” Said Hermione moving around the table to gather cups for myself and her. Pulling honey for the cupboard for me tea.

“Yes, lets.” Said her mother, placing a hand on her fathers’ shoulder. He seemed to be contemplating the answer but nodded and took a seat with his wife. Hermione returned to the table with tea for us both and I pulled her chair our before taking me own.

“So mum, you know how you always told me that love at first sight is real and from the moment you saw dad you knew you were going to spend your life with him?” She asked her mum, while I watcher her fathers face, eyes narrowing at me.

“Yes dear.”

“Well this is Remus and he is my love at first sight or touch I guess.” She said and I blushed

“Why are we only hearing about him now then and where did you even meet him, he looks to old to be a student at school with you.” Her father demanded.

“Well I did meet him at school...” She trailed off slowly. “This is Professor Lupin.”

“You are her teacher. What are you doing taking advantage of a student like this! I can’t believe it, I knew that school was no good. All those students unsupervised running around a castle.”

“Dad stop, please just listen to me.” She begged.

“No, this is not okay young lady.” He said standing and pushing his chair back with a bang. “And you,” he pointed his finger at me. “I want you out of my house this instant.”

“Dad no! If he goes, I go.” Hermione was standing to now, having entered a glaring match with her father. I placed my hand on her arm attempting to calm her.

“Sir, its not like that. I had no intention of taking advantage of- “I started.

“And you haven’t.” Hermione cut me off.

“But please just let us explain. I’m not using her. I love her with my whole being and I would do anything to protect her.” I stated, careful to remain seated and not make the man feel threatened, even if Moony was growling to attack him as the man, father or not, threatened our mate.

Hermione’s mother stood and whispered in his ear.

“Dan, calm down please and listen to what they have to say, you know our girl, she’s not stupid and she wouldn’t rush into anything. Now please no more outburst, let me talk to them” I smiled at the women, thankful for one voice of reason in the room. As he sat back down so did Hermione, I took her hand and squeezed it under the table. “Professor Lupin, you were her defence teacher in 3rd year, right? I remember her being quite infatuated with your method of teaching.” Her mother asked.

I swallowed loudly and nodded. “Umm, yes I was.”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking how old you are?”

Hermione and I had already discussed this and while it made me uncomfortable, she had begged me to lie about my age to her parents. Just to make things that little bit easier, it helped the complete bond had brought back my youth and I now looked like I was in my early 20s an 8-year age gap was much better then a 20 year one.

“Not long 24.” I answered, I felt Hermione sigh and her fathers glare continued to burn through my head.

“Right,” she nodded. “Now umm, how exactly did this happen?” This was directed at Hermione.

She took a deep breath. “Okay, so like I was saying love at first sight. Well in the wizarding world this is an actual real thing. It’s rare but it’s real. Sometime there are couples who are born for each other, they share a bond. So, when these people meet, they are instantly draw to each other and when they touch a bond is formed. Remus and I share this bond. We are literally made for each other.” She rushed, finding her tea very interesting.

“But you met him when you were 13, why haven’t you said anything before now?”

“That because we never touched. I was always very careful not to let my skin touch hers. Its this first contact that kick-starts a bond.” I explained. “While I recognised who she was to me on sight Hermione, being from a muggle home and being underage didn’t understand the pull she felt, assuming it was a school girl crush.”

“So why did you touch her now.” Growled her father and before I could stop myself, I growled back, Moony celebrating as the man’s eyes widened.

“The pull is very strong and the older she got the harder it was to ignore, even when she wasn’t around me. Then when she got hurt last month- “

“What do you mean hurt.” Her mother demanded and I cringed.

“Nothing serious mum just a potions accident that I was standing to close to happens all the time.” She waved her off but both parents frowned.

“It must have been something if it was enough to start all this.” Her mother said waving her hand between us.

“I felt it.” I answered quietly. “I was at home and I felt her get hurt, as I said it was getting harder to ignore.”

“So, what now my little girl just belongs to you.” Her father demanded.

“Daddy it’s not like that. Please, I love him.” She begged.

“You’re sixteen you don’t know what love is and even, so this bond thing doesn’t sound like love it sound like manipulation. If you think I’m going to let my daughter be with some man under my roof you’ve got another thing coming young lady and you will not be going back to that school if this is the kind of thing they allow.” He shouted.

“You can’t do this! This is my life, magic is my life and so is Remus.” They were standing again screaming across the table while her mother and I watched on.

“Then what are we, just your parents right? Not like we matter. Obviously.” He spat at her and Moony growled once more. I stood behind her glaring at the man.

“No, that not what I meant!” She shouted frustrated.

“Then what Hermione because I obviously don’t know you anymore.” I could smell her tears.

“You can’t take them away from me. It physically hurts me daddy. I ended up in the hospital wing when he had to leave the castle for a night. You don’t understand.” Her mother eyes widened at the news and she gasp but Daniel Granger was not backing down.

“No, you are sixteen and you will do as I say.” He shouted back.

“Please don’t make me choose, because I love you both, but I won’t choose you.” She said in a much softer tone and my heart sank for her.

“I’m not asking you, I’m telling you, this ends now.” He growled dangerously.

“Okay fine, lets go Remus.” She said turning around and walking out of the kitchen, my feet following hers.

“Hermione, no please wait.” Her mother called, making to move, but being held back but a still seething Dan Granger. I paused in the door way before turning around. I removed a book from my pocket and enlarged it.

“Hermione bought you this, to help you understand.” I said setting the book on the table and following her out of the house, I could hear her mother sobs as we shut the front door behind us.

She continued to walk until she reached a park bench and sat down heavily, tearing spilling over her cheeks. I sat next to her and pulling her into my arms. Crookshank’s had followed us out of the house and leapt up snuggling onto her lap.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered into her hair.

“Not your fault my dads unreasonable.” She hiccupped.

“He is just trying to protect you.” I reasoned.

“Yeah well maybe he should be just trying to listen. This is why I hide so much about our world from them.” I sighed sadly, but nodded, she knew this was going to happen.

“So now what?” I asked, not sure if she wanted to go back and try and smooth things over.

“Now I guess we go to the Grim.” She shrugged. “Unless you have somewhere else?” She questioned.

"Nowhere inhabitable at least,” I pictured my ruin cottage. “The Grim is where I’ve been living with Sirius for the past two years.”

“Is that okay, if we just go there?” She sounded so small, so sad.

“Of course, hold tight.” I looked around and saw the park was empty. One arm around Hermione and the other holding her cat tightly I stood and then turned us on the spot taking us to the top step of Grimmauld place. This time Hermione did vomit, but I cleared the mess quickly and moved us inside, so as to ensure no one caught a glimpse of us as we entered the hidden headquarters.

“Sorry.” She muttered and I shrugged it off, dropping the cat, letting it loose in the house, which seemed to be empty for the moment.

“Come on, it’s been a long day.” I sighed and led her upstairs to my room. Closing the door with a soft click behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update weekly from now on, hopefully on a Thursday. I hope this chapter is exciting enough to hold you, leave a comment or kudos if so inspired. Also if there is anything i have missed in editign feel free to point it out... or offer your services as a beta...

July 6th, 1996.

We were sitting in the library reading as I lazily stroke my hand up and down her bare calf. Hermione had thrown herself into research for the order, changing the subject whenever I brought up the topic of her parents.

“Do you think I could try to cast any of these?” She asked idly as she studied spells from a book called ‘ _The dark arts casting and protecting’_.

“Yes, you should, the trace should have ended by now as it is designed to follow the actual age of the witch of wizard not their birthday. That’s why someone born at 11:58pm would technically still have the trace on them for their birthday.” I told her placing my book down. “Did you keep track of how many extra hours you used? We could easily work it out.” 

She scoffed at me. “Of course, I did.” As it was the most ridiculous question in the world. “I travelled back for 1963 hours, give or take an hour. So that’s 81 days.” Hmm she made a note. “My trace should be of been ineffective as of the 30th of June, maybe the first of July.” She smiles. “So, I can do magic.” She cheered jumping up. 

I smiled as well. Looks like we had been able to wait until she was 17 to claim her I smirked and Moony rolled his eyes at me. 

“Mine, you’ve always been able to do magic.” I reminded her.

“Yes, but now I can do it all the time.” She exasperated, levitating the book in front of her just because. “Can you help me practice, teach me how to duel better. I want to get better.”

‘ _No’_ Mooney growled _‘Mate not in a fight, she needs to stay safe_.’ 

‘ _Teaching her will help her stay safe_.’ I told him.

‘ _Don’t hurt our mate_.’ He warmed and I nodded. 

‘ _Well obviously_.’

“Hermione I will teach you everything I can to help you improve and become better and faster. But I want you know I can’t duel with you.”

“Why not? That the best way to learn. Practice make perfect only so much can be absorbed through theoretical learning.” She came to stand in front of me and frowned as though annoyed with this admission. I reach forward to smooth out the frown.

“Moony won’t let me, can’t risk hurting you even if it’s just for practice.” I told her.

Her face softened and she nodded. 

“I understand that. Thank you Moony, I love you too.” She said, hands either side of my face. I let Moony come to the surface and my eyes glowed gold. 

“Mine.” He growled. “Mine to protect.”

“Yes Moony, yours and Remus’s.” She said. 

“Yes.” He growled again grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward, so she fell straddling my lap capturing her lips. He used my tongue to force entry to her mouth and she whimpered as we dominated her mouth. The scent of her arousal filled the air and Moony purred.

Hands on her buttocks he stood quickly, causing her to break the kiss and squeal and her legs were wrapped around my waist. Moony back her against the wall next to the open door of the library. Not caring of who might be able to walk in.

Kissing her neck and sucking hard, leaving love bites up and down, he howled internally as he marked her as his repeatedly. Pulling one hand away he undid my pants pushing them down just enough before literally ripping the fabric of her under from her body. She moaned and thrust her hips forward.

“Say it.” He growled.

“Please moony.” She begged her voice heavy with want.

“Tell me who you belong to.” He demanded.

“You,” she whimpered. “I’m yours.”

“Mine.” He grunted as he pushed into her roughly cause her to cry out and us to moan. He slammed into her hard and fast shaking the wall as he gripped her naked ass under the skirt.

Her head fell back as she let out a serious of noises.

Harder he moved, this wasn’t about love this time it was about the wolf claiming her just as I had and her knowing it.

“Mine, mine, mine.” Moony chanted repeatedly through my lips.

Hermione clawed at my back as she became louder.

“Yes, god, yes Moony, harder. Don’t stop.” She pleaded as her head fell forward and I felt her hot breath against my neck. 

Her orgasm took over her entire body and she cried out before biting down on my shoulder.

Moony growled loudly as he sought our release, finally releasing into her I found him moving forward to bite the shoulder opposite to the one I had marked. 

‘Now she is marked on both sides’ he growled and backed off allowing me control again as he preened with pride. 

My knees felt weak and I slowly slid us to the floor, sweaty and panting.

“Well that was unexpected.” She whispered as she climbed off me.

“Sorry.” I said standing and fixing my pants. “Moony got a little over active.” As much as I embraced him it was difficult when he took control. At least now I could remember the actions unlike when I was younger, and it was just periods of black out.

“Don’t apologise for him. I’m as much connected to him as I am to you.” She said softly. “And I love you both.” 

“We love you too.” I smiled.

“So, you will teach me?” She asked again.

“Yes, I will.” She beamed. “But first lunch and we have an order meeting tonight.” I reminded her. 

“Yeah I am a bit hungry after that.” She giggled and her stomach growled.

“Let’s go feed you then.” We moved down stairs together and I held the kitchen door open, pausing as I found it not as empty as I had expected.

Sitting at the table was Nymphadora Tonks and one of the Weasley twins, Fred by the smell of him, eating and drinking tea.

Hermione froze in the doorway and then a blush covered her cheeks.

“Ow, well hello. When did you guys arrive?” She asked ducking her head and moving towards the bench to prepare some food.

“Ow you know, just about an hour ago.” She the twin. 

“We didn’t hear you.” She mumbled, brining over two plates and setting one in front of you. 

“Don’t worry.” Tonks said smothering a laugh. “We heard you just fine!” And then they both burst out laughing. 

“Ow god.” Hermione groaned. Dropping her head, the table.

“Professor Lupin, you naughty boy.” Said Fred teaching over to punch my shoulder.

“She’s my mate. Now drop it.” I told them, hoping the blush on my face didn’t undermine my order.

“Of course, Moony.” Fred said with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes. Could have been worse, at least it wasn’t Snape or Dumbledore or heaven forbid Molly Weasley. 

“So, what are you too doing here? Apart from ease dropping that is.” I asked eventually.

“Hardly call it ease dropping half the house was shaking.” Tonks grumbled. “But if you must know we stopped by for some healing potions. Had a run in with a couple of low levels in knockturn alley and needed a quick fix me up.”

“You were attacked?” Hermione asked. “Are you okay?” 

“We are fine Princess,” drawled Fred. “Like Tonks said, low levels, but there were about eight of them and got hit with a couple hexes before we apparated out of there. Just came here for blood replenish and a pain potion.” He lifted his shift to show an already fading scar surrounded by a bruise that look weeks old.

“In broad daylight, Merlin, this is getting bad.” She paled and I pulled her closer two me.

“We are really okay Hermione and they probably wouldn’t have attacked us if this one hadn’t called them trolls and insulted their mother.” She motioned to Fred, rolling her eyes. “We were just supposed to getting intel.”

“Well first I didn’t know they would hear me, or that there were so many. Second I already apologised so please don’t tell mum or Dumbledore.” He pleaded.

“You need to be more careful Fred, things like that could get you killed.” I told him seriously. 

He nodded, looking guilty. “I know, I just wasn’t thinking, but I know now.” 

I sighed, it’s exactly the type of thing James and Sirius would do, and probably had done. I reminded myself that the boy was only 18 and nodded dropping the subject. We finished lunch together and I cleared away everyone’s plates with a flick, letting them wash and dry themselves.

“Well I need to get back to the shop. We open on Sunday and still plenty to do.” Fred said standing and tipping his head to us. “Any advice from a legend is welcome, so please feel free to stop by.” He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Maybe I was regressing into a teenager....

“Yes, I need to go fill in a report about today before the meeting. I will see you tonight.” Tonks nodded at both of us, before following Fred out the Floo. 

“How long do you think they’ve been together?” Hermione asked as soon as the fireplace settled.

“You could smell it too?” I asked. 

“Hmm, not at first but yes they were all over each other. I’m pretty sure she told me she used to date Charlie as well.” Hermione pondered.

“Maybe she just has a thing for red heads.” I shrugged and Hermione laughed.

“Maybe. So, can we do some training?” She questioned.

“Sure, let’s go down to the basement. Sirius actually already has it decked out pretty well for what we are going to need.” I opened the door and preceded her down the narrow steps. 

The basement itself was one large space. On one side there where practice dummies set up to use for target training. On the other were a number of muggle items Sirius had required to help improve our strength and agility and stop him going crazy while under house arrest.

“I was thinking about it over lunch and I want you to start with physical training. To be better in a duel you need to have good stamina and the best way to do that is through physical exercise.”

“That makes sense, more energy you have the longer you can last.” She nodded.

“Exactly, your wand and spell work are already amazing for your age, and you pick things up quickly, so this will be the biggest problem in the long run I think.”

“Will you be training with me?” She raised an eyebrow and I smirked at her.

“Of course, I need to be able to keep up with you, don’t I? So, let’s get into something a bit more practical and we will start with a warm up before we do some boxing. This will help you learn to dodge spells rather than just using a shield.” I said, transfiguring her clothes and mine into workout gear. We spent the next two hours, jumping, running, boxing and training. By the end we were both out of breath and covered in sweat. 

“I feel like my muscles are jelly.” Hermione complained from the couch she had collapsed onto.

I chuckled. “That was probably a bit much for the first day.” I admitted.

“No, no it’s good. The harder we work the better I will get.” She assured me, her cheeks were red from exertion and her the hair that had escaped her braid was stuck to her face.

“Come on.” I said offering her a hand. “Let’s go clean up before everyone arrives for the meeting. I can already hear the Weasleys here, Molly’s cooking dinner for everyone for tonight.”

She gave me her hand and I pulled her up. “Ron and Ginny should be here as well then.”

“Yes, they are.” 

“Ow, I... I haven’t written to anyone, about what happened with mum and dad. I didn’t really want to explain it.” She admitted quietly, slowly her climb of the stairs a head of me. I hugged her from behind. 

“I’m sorry I can’t make this any easier for you.” I said softly. “But I’ll do my best to help answer any questions for you, if you’d like?”

“That would be actually great please. I’m just not ready to face it yet.” She was ashamed of ignoring the situation but was still too emotional to approach it either. I understood that.

“Well then you run up to the shower and I’ll distract and answer.” I said swatting her bottom to make her move up the stairs.We left the basement and Molly shrieked and jumped a foot in the air, hand over her chest. 

“Merlin you two gave me a heart attack I thought the house was empty.” She said as she took some low breaths. Ron and Ginny came rushing in from the other room, then stopped when they saw us. “What were you doing down there?” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Exercise, good for stamina.” I answered, both Ron and Ginny snickered and Molly shot them a look. “Stamina for duelling.” I stared.

“Yes, very sweaty work, I really need a shower.” Rushed Hermione, dashing from the room before the others knew she was leaving. 

“So, her parents didn’t take it well?” Said Ron, taking a seat at the table.

I shook my head sadly. “Not really, her mother was fine, but her father completely blew up and told her she wasn’t allowed to see me or return to Hogwarts.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Ginny was clearly upset for her friend.

“Ow, that poor girl, she must be so upset.” Worried Molly, ever the caring mother.

“She’s not ready to talk about it, so can you just leave it for now?” I asked looking at the teens.

“Of course,” huffed Ron and Ginny nodded.

“You better be looking after her Remus.” Said Molly putting a hand on my arm. It was innocent, but Moony wasn’t pleased with being questioned about caring for his mate, not when she was already upset and he jumped to the surface before I had a chance to even try and stop him.

Ripping my body away from Molly he growled at her. “Of course, I am taking care of my mate.” He growled and Molly’s eyes widened as she took a step back, taking in my golden eyes.

She began to stutter an apology, but before she could get a word out Moony turned and left the room. He was suddenly desperately needing to check Hermione even though I logically told him in was fine and she was just having a shower. 

There was a low whistle in the kitchen. “Merlin mum, think we finally found someone scarier then you.” Joked Ronald and I heard Ginny give a nervous laugh.

“Be quite Ronald.” Molly snapped. “I didn’t mean to insult him.” She added quietly and I felt ashamed. I would need to make sure I apologise for snapping at her later. 

Moony entered the room and moved to the bathroom, immediately retreating once her saw that she was fine. I let out audible sigh and she turned smiling at me.

“Everything okay?” She asked and I shrugged.

“Molly asked me something that got Moony on edge, I will have to apologise for snapping at her later.” I told her stripping my sweaty clothes and joining her in the shower, adding soap to my hand before begging to massage her back. She moaned and leaned against the wall as I worked on her tired muscles. “Just asked if I was looking after you. Nothing really, but Moony flipped before I had a chance to think.” 

“Well, yes you should say sorry. But I get why he got upset. It was an innocent enough question from her point of view but Moony must of felt like she was questioning your ability to care for me.” She sighed again as I moved my hand lower into her back, before slipping them around her waist, lightly tracing her stomach.

 _‘See she understands_.’ Moony praised.

‘ _Yes, she really is perfect, isn’t she?’_

‘ _Perfect and ours.’_ he sighed.

My hand continued to relax her muscles as my hands moved lower as they worked.

She shifted back and rubbed against me and I groaned. She bent forward and placed her hand on the walls as I joined us slowly. I continued at a leisurely pace until we tumbled over the edge together. Pulling back, I spun her around and kissed her hard, once the need for oxygen won out, she leaned against me heavily.

“Is this normal, this constant need to be together like this?” She asked tiredly.

 “It’s the mating bond, part of it is that it drives us to reproduce, but it’s also just makes us want each other.” I explained. “It will calm down eventually. I think.” I wasn’t really too sure on that but I’m sure it would get easier over time, just like being away from each other would. I washed us off quickly and shut of the water helping her out and wrapping her in a towel.

 “Remus,” she turned to me panicked. “We can’t have a baby, not now. It’s not safe.” I pulled her over to sit on the bed and stroked her hair softly.

“Shhh, shhhh. It’s okay Mine. Whenever our magic decides we are ready is when it will happen, whether it is sooner, or the prefered later we will be ready, because our magic will have deemed us so.” I reassured her. 

“If my magic makes me a mother at 17 in the middle of a war I will not be impressed." She grumbled, her breathing slowing as she calmed down.

I chuckled, "well I certainly hope not, but when it does happen i will be overjoyed to see you grow with our pup." I said, nuzzeling her neck. She giggled and pushed my away. “Do you want to go see your friends? People are starting to arrive, and I need to check in with a few members and organise for when it’s my turn to guard Harry. You’re still okay with me going?”

When we first discussed it, she would be with her parents, but now it would mean leaving her alone here. 

“Of course, I’m okay with it. I’m a big girl and I don’t need you here all the time. I mean I would like it, but we need to have separate lives, even just a little bit. It’s not like you will be following me to class next year.”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.” I threw my hands up in mock surrender and she smiled fondly at me.

“Thank you for making sure I’m okay. You always look after me.” She stated firmly.

“So, did you want to come downstairs with me?” I stood and started pulling on my clothes.

“Actually, I think I’d like to have a sleep if that okay. Everything has taken it out of me today.” 

“Of course, Mine, I’ll bring you up dinner if you don’t manage to get some before the meeting begins and you are barred from the kitchen.” 

“Thank you.” She threw off her towel and climbed under the covers naked. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply. I kissed her forehead and mumbled an I love you, but she had already begun to drift off to sleep. I quietly closed the door behind me. Chucking up a silencing ward and locking the door so no one could get in.

I made my ways downstairs to find Sirius and the twins had already arrived. It was only just past five so there was still some time before the meeting.

“Where’s Hermione?” Asked Ron as I entered the room. 

“Sleeping, she’s had a big couple of days. She might be down later though.” I told him and he smiled at the thought of seeing his friend.

“Sleeping hey.” Said Sirius, nudging me as I sat down next to him.

“Wore her out did you.” Winked Fred.

“Yeah they were doing some physical training when we got here.” Said Ron.

“So, what are we playing?” I interrupted loudly, motioning to the muggle cards in front of me.

“Poker.” Said Sirius with a grin.

I joined in playing a few rounds while we were waiting for the others arrive. The meeting was nothing to major. Couple of attack on muggle villages and Muggleborn families. Moody was sure there was spies in the ministry and was being very careful with what was put into official reports. But had also recruited a few new members who would be initiated next meeting. I would be watching Harry’s home from 1-10 every other day for the next two weeks. Then Dumbledore would be collecting him personally before he returned here with Sirius on the 25th. We talked strategy and theories and what top priorities should be. When the meeting was over, I spent some time talking to Sirius before he left to return to Harry, and it was almost 11pm and Hermione had not emerged. I bid the remaining few good night, some would be staying here before returning to some mission in the morning, and climbed the stairs, a plate of food with a stasis charm hovering in front of me.

Unlocking the door, I entered the room quietly, putting the food on the desk I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed.

Hermione’s body immediately sought mine and she rolled into my arms, throwing her leg over my waist. I took a deep breath, burying my nose in her hair before I relaxed letting myself join her in peaceful slumber.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response this story has gotten so far. I hope you enjoy the next installment.

July 11th, 1996

It had been a week since we had returned from Hogwarts, a week since the terrible meeting with her parents. We had fallen into a routine of sorts. We would wake up, shower together, make love, not always in the order. Then we would have breakfast with whoever might be at the house. Afterwards we would move downstairs to complete our physical training. Followed by spells practice and lunch. This was usually followed by more spells practice and then we would spend time researching. Making notes on any type of magic that we thought could be helpful to learn. On the days I would spend time guarding Harry, Hermione would Floo over to the Burrow to spend time with the Weasleys.

We had yet to discuss the topic of her parents, but I knew it bothered her. I decided I would try and do something to help. I figured they had had enough time to calm down and read the book I had practically thrown at them when we had left.

On my way to Harry's I stopped by, slipping a note into their mail box. I had hired a muggle mail box as a way for them to contact their daughter leaving a note explaining that they could use this address to reach her when they came to their senses if they hadn't already.

Watching Harry's muggle residence was uneventful just I had hoped it would be, but I was at stuff and tired by the time I returned home.

Entering the house, I spied dinner left under a charm on the table and a note on the table.

~ _Gone to bed, wake me when you come in. H_.

I smiled at the note, finishing my meal quickly before moving upstairs to join her in bed.

 

July 15th

I had checked every day, but there was no word from her parents and for this I was sad for her, but rather then bringing it up I helped her work on her De-fence, while striving to improve mine as well.

She was improving quickly, and the effects of the physical training were already showing in her workouts. Her body had started to change as well, and I could see here admire her slightly toned stomach in the mirror as we got ready for the day. She had always been self-conscious of her looks and the training was helping her with that as well.

We were sitting in the library that afternoon, recovering from another spontaneous love making session. I was tracing patterns on her exposed stomach while she resisted her head on my lap.

"Harry and Sirius will be returning soon." She spoke suddenly.

"Yes," I agreed, "the day after tomorrow."

"We will have to be more controlled once they return, I don't think I could live with the embarrassment of Harry walking in on us. Or the teasing if it was Sirius." She said burrows crowed.

"I suppose that's true, although technically this is an open house and we should be being more careful already." I said remembering the other morning when Moony fucked her on the kitchen table. We only had seconds to race down the basement steps before four order members had stumbled into the kitchen for potions and food after an overnight mission. It was only after they left, and we returned to the kitchen that I saw her underwear hanging from the window above the sink. I quickly vanished them before she saw of course.

She giggled at me. "Yes, I guess, but where's the fun in that?" She challenged.

"Hmmm, Miss Granger, tell me, do you like the idea of possibly being caught." I teased her, her expression however had me intrigued. "Owe you do don't you, you naughty girl? You like the idea of someone possibly walking in on us as I claimed you. Hmmm, where do you think, the common room?" I shook my head. "No, no the school library." Her breathing hitched and I grinned. "That's it isn't it? You want me to take you into the back stacks and fuck you against the shelves while you bite down to keep yourself from being heard." I could hear her heartbeat increase as her sent saturated the room she shifted her thighs together subconsciously. "Or maybe I'll burrow the cloak one day and sneak under the table while you study. I'll lick you out under the table in front of everyone and you won't be able to do a thing as I bring you to the edge over and over again before finally letting you come." I murmured moving to hover over her. The spoken fantasy filling us both with wanting once more.

We breathed heavily as we came down from our second round and I smirked at her.

"So that a yes then."

"Shut it." She blushed smacking my shoulder, straightening her skirt she stomped out of the room and I laughed, watching her bum shamelessly as she left. I heard the door of our room close and figured she was going to wash up.

I heard a merry whistle and my head snapped up. ' _Shit_.'

"How long have you been here." I asked Sirius as he entered the room.

"I came in somewhere around you are talking about fucking her against the library stacks." He chuckles waggling his eyebrows and I groaned. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"So, tell me where you are playing out your fantasies or hers?" He asked sitting heavily on an arm chair to my right. "Wait is this surface safe?" He said jumped up and I just shrugged. He screwed up his face in mock disgust. "In my childhood home!" He accused, before breakout into a smile. "I've never been so proud. If only mum could see this a werewolf and a Muggleborn getting randy in her precious library."

"Haha yes that would be quite interesting." I agreed.

"So seriously where can I sit?" He said looking around with a pained expression. I looked around the library. This had become our go to place apart from my room and bathroom...

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and get a drink?" I said standing and he looked at me ludicrously.

"Seriously, Moony. The entire room?" He asked and I grinned.

"What can I say, researching gets us going." He barked out a laugh.

"Only you Moony, well and her." Hermione, had finished in the bathroom and was humming. I pulled out three cups and prepared tea, adding a dash of fire whiskey to Mine and Sirius's drinks. He nodded a thanks at. "I also heard an interesting story about a pair of knickers hanging from that window." He said nodding to the one behind me.

"Not a word." I growled and he laughed as Hermione made her way into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" She asked kissing Sirius on the cheek in greeting before moving and sitting next to me thanking me for the tea.

"Nothing kittens just teasing gramps here." He chuckled winking at her. "I must say though you are looking good kitten you sure he is going to be able to keep up with you." He waggled his eyebrows and moony let a low growl.

"He more than keeps up, in fact it usually me being left unable to stand" She shot back without missing a breath and both moony and I preened at the praise. I was shocked by how braisen she was.

"Alright, alright." He mocked surrendered, also seemingly surprised.

"What are you doing here? I mean I know it's your house, but you're not supposed to be home for two days." I queried.

"What can't a man just come home?" I raised my brow at him. "Change of plans, something happened with the headmaster and he collected Harry early."

"Was he okay?" Hermione asked.

"He smelt different, like just wrong, was definitely him, but yeah." He answered.

"He is a smart man, I'm sure whatever it is he will be fine."

I spent some time catching Sirius up on some of the finer points of what was going on in the order and about the training Hermione had started and how we had hoped Harry would join her and the Sirius would help where possible.

"That's bloody brilliant." He declared. "Why didn't I think of that, not like we can keep him outta trouble."

"No, we can't, trust me I've tried." Said Hermione. "Usually just ends up pulling others into it, rather than being helped out of it." She rolled her eyes and Sirius laughed.

We ate dinner together and retired to the lounge where Hermione read while Sirius and I chatted. Each of us pretending not to be anxious as we waited for the boy to return home.

When we heard the rush of the Floo activating in the front room Hermione was on her feet and out the room before we had time to blink

"Harry!" She squealed and by the resounding 'ompf' she had thrown herself into hugging him.

"Can't breathe 'Mione." He squeaked and she laughed. "It's only been like two weeks." He mumbled.

They entered the room where we were sitting, and I smiled at the sight of Hermione's smile.

"Remus, you're looking well." He nodded and I returned with my own nod of thanks.

"So, what did Dumbledore have you do?"

Harry then explained to us about Slughorn and Dumbledore wanting him to get close to the returning professor. I informed him about the slug club and how Hermione would probably be propositioned to join too once the man saw how brilliant she was. She blushed under my praise and I grinned at her.

"But you should have seen his hand guys. It was black and shrivelled like it had died. What could cause that?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like a curse." Answered Hermione. And I nodded.

"Something dark and horrible, he must have somehow trapped it in his hand to stop it from killing him." I said. Trying to think of what possible things could cause such a thing.

We discussed it a little more before separating for bed, saying goodnight as we climbed the stairs.

I made sure to cast a silencing charm before joining my witch in bed.

 

July 16th, 1996

Harry has joined us our physical training but could not yet preform magic outside of school so took to Flooing over to the burrow until dinner or sometimes later after we had finished our morning workout. This meant that Ron and Ginny had also asked to join us, and I was now training four teens most mornings. I was glad to be helping them, but moony didn't enjoy not being able to shag her senseless as much as he had been able to the previous week.

"Hermione I'm just going to pop out and stick up on some supplies and food, everything is running a little low." I said, popping my head into the library where Her, Harry, Ronald and Ginny we're going through different books on defence working to find things they could use to teach their peers in the school year. "Do you need anything?" I added.

She jumped up. "Yes, actually I have a list if you don't mind, it's just in our room."

"Of course not." I trailed after her into our room.

"It's just a few books and potion supply and ummm food I've been feeling the need for, if it's too much I can go get it myself." She trailed off, handing me the list of about a dozen things covering three different shops.

I smiled, "No Mine it's fine, Sirius and I need to stretch our legs and we will be under disguise, so I feel much better about us running errands then you."

She beamed at me. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. Both of you."

Moony purred always at attention when she addressed us both.

I kissed her then and she melted into me immediately. She moaned and I growled losing myself to it. I back her up against the door with a bang and her breathing hitched. Pulling her up closer to me she wrapped her legs around my waist. I loved her new-found habit of wearing skirts.

I broke away kissing down her neck and sucking her bond mark.

"Oh Remus," she purred, and I moved one hand to fondle her through her shirt cause a loud moan to be pulled from her lips.

"Oi!" Came a shout from downstairs. "There are children in the house, and we can hear you, plus we have things to do, you can shag your witch later." We both groaned and slowly pulled away from her.

"Maybe we should move out. "I whispered and she giggled.

"It's okay when you get back, they will all be gone, and I promise you can have me all night." My eyes flowed at her promise and I kissed her once more.

"That's it I'm coming up." He shouted and made a show of loudly stomping up the two flights of stairs. Hermione places her hands on my chest and pushed me back.

"Go have fun shopping." She giggled and I saluted her picking up the list and leaving the room before Sirius could reach our room.

"Come on then faster we go faster we can get back." I growled at him.

He chuckled at me and slapped me on the back. "Just gotta give us both a make-over first." He said. Then transfigured both our faces so we wouldn't be recognized easily. Death Easter attacks were still usually on muggle and muggle-Born homes, but Voldemort had information that the order was active again and it was better to be safe then it was to be dead.

"Not a word Ronald." I heard Hermione order as she re-entered the room with her friends. I'm sure her face was bright red as her mind caught up with our actions.

We left through the front door disappearing off the front step appearing in a designated Alley just off Diagon Alley.

I looked over Hermione's list once more before checking mine as nodding to Sirius. We heading to the book shop first as it was closest before moving to the sweet store where Sirius bought what seemed like half of their shop. Potion supplies where next and some of the ingredients on Hermione's list had me raising my eyebrow. What was she doing with these?

"What do you suppose she is making?" I asked Sirius gesturing to the list.

"Hmmm, I've seen those before." He pondered. "Wait I know, those ingredients are all in the final stage Animagi potion. It's not the whole recipe but the other stuff we already have at the Grim." He smiled smugly.

"Wait you don't think she is actually planning on trying it?" I asked him.

"Moony if she is making this potion then she's ready to transform and has already done all the other steps." He said.

"Wonder why she didn't say anything to me?" I frowned, not liking that she hadn't told me.

"Probably wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugged. "Did you ever ask her?"

"Well no," I admitted.

"See and it's not like you can know everything about each other it hasn't even been a month since you claimed her. Getting to know someone takes time." He said and I nodded. We finished our shopping quickly, but I had two more stops to make.

"I need to go to my vault and then into Muggle London quickly." I told Sirius as he nodded for me to lead the way.

We moved through Gringotts quickly and I retrieved the small box I had been searching for from my vault.

"You sure about doing that Moony." He asked me. I growled at him. Of course, I was sure. "I just mean that she's a little young."

"Age doesn't matter." I insisted.

"Well then good luck to you." He said. We stopped at quality quidditch supplies on the way out to pick up Harry's birthday present from Sirius and then made our way to muggle London.

I checked the box quickly and was shocked to see a letter inside. I plucked in out of the box and turned it over. Neat handwriting addressed it to Hermione Granger, and I was suddenly nervous. I hoped I had done the right thing inviting them to contact her.

"So, they finally wrote?" He questioned.

"Seems like it."

"Wonder what it says."

"Me too Padfoot." I sighed placing the letter in my jacket pocket. "Let's get home." I lead the way out of view and with two quiet pops we were spinning home.

"Owe good you're back." She smiled hugging me as soon as I stepped through the front door. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Well hello beautiful." I kissed her hair. "Everyone gone?"

She pulled back from me and I followed her into the kitchen to put everything away. "Yep, all gone over to the burrow for some quidditch. Harry said he is having dinner there and invited you to join him." She nodded to Sirius who was already putting food away.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Did you find everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, although I am curious when you were going to tell me you were becoming an Animagus?" I asked her and she flushed scarlet.

"Ahhh, so you worked out the ingredients hey?"

"Sirius did actually." She rolled her eyes.

"Or course he did. Stupid mutt." She muttered and Sirius just chuckled leaving us alone. "I just, I wanted to make sure I could do it before I told anyone, even Ron and Harry don't know." She was worried I was angry at her.

"Mine, it's okay, we don't know everything about each other, and I'm not upset. I do wish you had shared it with me as it is dangerous."

"Professor McGonagall has been helping me with the process and has said that she will assist me with my first transformation once the potion is ready. I'm hoping after the next order meeting on Friday."

"She's helping you?" I asked.

"Yes, well I started the process in fourth year but with the tournament and then everything this year it's been harder to find time to complete all the steps."

"That's... well I guess as long as you are being safe." I hugged her, unsure what else to say.

"Well if that boozer upstairs managed it in fifth year then I certainly can." She said with a huff holding her chin out. So competitive.

"So, what form will you take?" I asked curiously.

"Now that's a surprise." She grabbed the bags I had and began to head upstairs.

"Mine, wait there's something else, can you sit down?" I asked fingering the letter in my pocket.

"What is it? Was there another attack?"

She asked already panicked.

"No, no nothing like that, calm down." I said grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong then?" She questioned.

"Not wrong, but just something." I sighed "After you stormed out of your parents, I threw the bond book at them and told them to read it." She nodded. "Well then I thought they really had no way to contact you and I know you're still mad."

"Not mad, hurt." She said.

"Right hurt, so I got myself a muggle mail box and left them the address if they wanted to contact you. A letter can for you today." I slide the envelope across the table.

"You did that for me?" She asked.

"Of course, I know this isn't ideal but that doesn't mean you should lose them Hermione. Everyone says things in the heat of anger it doesn't mean that it is all that needs to be said." I smiled softly at her.

"Will you read it with me. I'm worried it will be... bad." She sighed.

"Of course, let's go to our room." We sat together on the edge of the bed as she tore the envelope carefully.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to first say that I'm sorry for not speaking up against your father when you returned home to us. It was all a such a shock and we already feel so disconnected from your life it was hard for us to take. Your father eventually calmed down and we both took the time to read the book me Lupin so kindly left for us, though he said it was you who brought it for us._

_The book explained a great deal and made it sound like the bond you explained is something rare and wonderful. While I feel like this is all happening so fast it is easier to accept now that we understand it a little better. Though it will take time to become completely comfortable with this please know that we will try._

_We know some awful things were said and we hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive us eventually. We would also like to take another go at meeting your... partner for lack of a better word as boyfriend doesn't seem appropriate here so we are inviting you to dinner this Sunday at 6. Please let us know if you will both be there. We understand if you say no._

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

She starred at the words long after I knew she had finished reading.

"Well that was better than expected, I know dads temper can be wild and I thought it would take longer than this for him to calm down." She said folding the letter closed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked this needed to be her choice completely.

"I would like to go and see them, see what they have to say and see if we can at least have some sort of relationship."

"Okay so dinner?" I said and she nodded.

"Yes, dinner and it gives me five days to prepare for whatever the final outcome may be." I rubbed her shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension building there, she moaned and leaned into the touch. I continued to work on the muscles in her back before she eventually gave an exasperated sign and pulled away from me standing. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" With the house practically empty o had planned to keep her in busy for the next few hours.

"I want to get this potion sorted, it won't take long but it needs 39 hours to mature and if I want it ready for Friday, I need to do it tonight." She explained and I couldn't help but pout. She laughed and ran her thumb over my lips.

"Go play with Sirius and then as soon as I'm done, I am all yours," she promised, I glared mockingly at her and she giggled. "We still have to finished what we started earlier." With a wink she gathered her ingredients and moved upstairs to the room used for brewing all the healing potions and other things often required by order members.

I groaned and fell back onto the bed runny my fingers through my hair. I felt like a randy teenager unable to gain control of myself. I briefly wonder if this was what Sirius felt like in school. Hermione's willingness and perfect body didn't help.

"You right their mate?" Sirius said popping his head around the door Fran and interrupting my musings.

"Yeah just thinking." I said sitting up as he came to join me on the edge of the bed.

"Care to elaborate?" He prodded.

"No, not really." I sighed and he shrugged.

"What did her parents say?" He asked eventually never one to be comfortable with long silences.

"That they were sorry, and they want us to come and try again. They invited us to dinner on Sunday. Actually, I wanted to ask- "

"You want me to come?" He questioned.

"Not to dinner specifically, but yeah, I was hoping you could be nearby in case something happens. I know it will help me remain calmer and well, I don't think I would hurt them, but her dad was pretty bad last time and it's hard to control my protective side. Hermione has also told me that she feels calmer with you and Harry close, thanks to the pack bond."

"Of course, m, anything that helps. I don't want her to get hurt either."

"Thanks, Padfoot." We day for another minute. "So, you going to the burrow for dinner?" I asked curious.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased.

"What? No, I was just... curious." I trailed off.

"Sure Moony, nothing to do with you wanting to screw your mates brains out." I blushed and stuttered, he laughed at my fluctuating embarrassment. "Willing to screw her against the wall of a shared library not willing to talk about it..." he raised his eyebrow.

"I just... it's so hard." I groaned and his eyebrows shot even higher. "Not that... Well that's not what I meant. I just mean it occupies so much more of my thoughts then I ever thought possible. Everything she does turns me on and it's like I'm addicted unable to get enough." I admitted to him. "Then there is Moony who pushing me to claim her every time she comes into contact with any male that isn't you or Harry. I just don't want her to think this is all sex to me."

"Is it just sex?"

"What? No, of course not! She is my everything and I would be with her even if we could never have sex again." I said knowing it was the truth. He clapped me on the back.

"See, so don't even think it. She's a smart girl and she knows what she is to you and you to her. Plus, until she is pregnant the increased sex drive is going to be there, you know this even if the wolf will wait for her permission to actually complete the task... You just have to trust her and yourself, but to answer your first question yeah I'll be outta the house for dinner and I'll keep them out for as long as I can."

"Thank you Padfoot for everything. I don't know where I would be without you." I told him honestly.

"Well that's enough of that let's go spit or drink or something else equally manly," he said voice gruff with emotion.

"Not spitting, but what about a drink and some exploding snap." I said and we made our way to the drawing room. We were on our third glass of Fire whisky and fifth round of snap when she found us slightly tipsy and laughing and the small explosions the cards were creating.

"Hullo kitten." Drawled Sirius and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you boys playing nice?" She smirked entering the room. I watched the sway of her hips swallowing loudly.

"Of course." I said pulling her onto my lap once she was in reach. "Are you done?"

"Yep all set just needs to mature." She nodded and I pushed my nose into her hair inhaling deeply.

"Well that's my que to leave." Said Sirius loudly. "Goodbye children don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which is what exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing really, that's the point." He grabbed his cloak and Floo activated. He was gone and we were alone.

_Finally_ , Moony purred.

_Since when did you care about company?_ I asked him

_I don't as long as no one sees what's ours, however she's a lot... louder when we are alone_. He said

_Let's see how loud we can be then hey?_

He nodded in agreement and I shifted her, so she was straddling her waist. Spending the rest of the night pulling delicious noises from her in every way imaginable across many surfaces before finally falling into bed.

 

July 18th

I sat at the large wooden table half listening to the reports from various order members. While the ministry and public had accepted the return of Voldemort, he had yet to show himself in any major public manner. However, there were a number of deaths and disappearances and just like last time. Each death marked by the presence of the dark mark over the house that had been struck. The order was doing its best and that's to Snape had been able to rescue dozens of intended victims however he wasn't told everything and there were only so many members.

Hermione and the others not yet in the order were waiting in the library upstairs having been shooed away and then the room was awarded and silenced. I thought that they were just as involved in this as any of us, but a few others insisted they were too young.

Tonight, Hermione would attempt he final stage of her transformation under the supervision of professor McGonagall. Who had actually been the one to suggest she remain unregistered at least until the war was over? Saying that any advantage over those who wish to harm us was worth the chance of ministry trouble.

Finally, Dumbledore explained that we would be taking the children to collect their school supplies two days after their letters arrived and asked for several volunteers to escort the teens. I, Sirius, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Kingsley were going to take them via Floo and then have Portkey a to return.

"I would also like to accompany the group with my niece." Spoke Amelia Bones. As head of the DMLE she didn't make it to many meetings, but she was critically in recruitment and protection.

"Of course, Madman Bones." Dumbledore agreed and with that the meeting was over. Some stood for the table leaving immediately while other moved to converse with others. Professor McGonagall gave me a short nod and I moved to collect Hermione for her. They would be using true basement to compete her practice.

"Goodluck." I told her giving her a quick kiss. Exactly how I remembered her being before her third-year exams. She gave me a tight smile and proceeded the Professor down the steps. No one else paying mind to the two's odd disappearance.

I stood near the door idly chatting to Madam Bones and Sirius as I waited. I could feel her focus and magic radiating through the bond. Then something changed and I could almost see her in my mind. She had shifted, unable to contain my curiosity longer I left Amelia and Sirius without a word making my way into the basement and down the stairs.

There I was met with the most beautiful sight. Across the room from a smiling McGonagall was a large honey brown wolf with silver fur covering her feet and stomach.

_Amazing_ said moony in awe and I numbly agreed with him.

The wolf Hermione's ears twitched, and she turned to face me a wolf grin facing her lips. She bounded over to me in one leap knocking me over a licking my face.

I gasped and laughed as she covered me in slobber. "Mine, stop, stop." I said in this form she stood just at my shoulders, much larger then Padfoot form. She grinned sheepishly and pulled back. "You're a wolf." I said dumbly and she nodded.

"Your observation skills are as astute as even Mr Lupin. I hope your youthful appearance hasn't effected your sharp mind." She scolded teasingly.

"Thank you for helping her with this process." I told her sincerely. "Can she shift back on her own?"

"That's the question now isn't it?" The Scottish witch said before approaching Hermione. "Hermione, I know you're overwhelmed by the new sensations, but you need to focus your mind to shift back. Once you complete this step once you will be a fully achieved Animagus and the transformation will come easily." She said softly staring the wolf in the eyes. Hermione nodded her large head closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It took a few moments but eventually I felt the ripple of magic and I watched the wolf turn into the women I loved.

"Thank you, Professor." She said Witt a shy smile. "That was amazing, I'm truly great full for your guidance in this." She has the woman a quick hug and I'm sure I saw a small tear escape Her normally strict face.

"You're welcome dear. You, as always were an amazing student. It was my pleasure." And with that she took her leave. Pausing a moment in front of me. "You were always one of my favourite lions Remus, but she is the Gryffindor princess make sure you take care of her." She told eyes sharp. Even Moony didn't dare growl.

"Of courses." I nodded and she ascended the stairs leaving us alone.

"So, what did you think?" She asked blushing slightly.

"I think you are the most amazing thing I've ever seen." I told her honestly moving to stand in front of her again.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. How did you feel?"

She contemplated my question for a moment. "I felt... powerful." She finally nodded.

"Looked it too." I agreed. "Can you do it again?" I asked her.

"Really? Now?" I nodded eagerly and she smiled before shifting back into the wolf.

"Amazing," I breathed walking along her length petting her. She gave a wolf sigh and lowered herself down, so she was sitting on her back legs. I made my way back to her face and came to stare into her shockingly gold eyes. Moony came to the surface my eyes turning the same colour as she wolfs.

_Mine_ , He growled and as if she had heard him, she smiled tilted her neck to the side offering herself to him. Moony was excited by the submission and leaned my body forward rubbing my nose along her exposed neck.

_Ours_ I growled back, and the wolf nodded, slowly retreating. 


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a few days late.... i am on my last Prac and have been thoroughly distracted with the excitement of it all. I hope you enjoy this. I've just read it for a final time at 1am, so i may have missed some things, but i hope not.... Leave a comment if you liked it...

July 20th, 1996

As we approached the house Hermione fiddled with her dress once more tugging it down, though it was already perfectly laundered. I grabbed her hands in mine to still her nervous fussing.

“Mine, you look beautiful and it’s okay, just breath.” I tried to reassure her. She was beyond nervous and I decided she needed to calm down before we entered her parents’ house. I pulled her towards me and tipped her chin up kissing her gently but soundly. Once I felt her relax under me, I pulled away to see her face in a goofy grin. “Much better.” I said as I stepped back further to allow her to move.

“Yes, I know mum said they were sorry, but I’m not ready for another argument with Dad.” She admitted with a frown.

“I know Mine, but you have to try or you will never forgive yourself.” I said reflecting on the strained relationship I held with my parents.

We reached the front step and I paused only slightly before knocking. There were hurried footsteps in the house before the door was thrown open.

Hermione’s mother stood behind the threshold for only a moment before she threw her arms around her daughter.

“Honey I’m so sorry, I’m glad you came.” She told her softly.

Hermione’s arms came up as she hugged her mother and I felt underlying fear of rejection begin to fade.

“Of course, mum, I understand this is difficult for you and Daddy to understand.” The women pulled away and wiped her tears hastily.

“Now a proper introduction is order.” She said facing me and holding out her hand to me as I had to her two weeks prior. “Hello, I’m Jean Granger, it’s nice to meet you.” She said.

I shook her hand slowly unsure if she meant to undo the past by this simple action. “Remus Lupin.” I replied.

“Now both of you come in, we are having steak and salad, I hope that’s alright Remus.” I nodded and she continued. “We will cook them on the BBQ and the weather is so nice I thought we could eat outside.” She was flustered.

“Mum, slow down. It’s okay. I’m not mad.” She said physically grabbing her mother and forcing her to stop walking.

“You’re not? Even at your father?” She asked hesitantly.

“No mum, I mean I was mad, I was furious, but I really did expect you to act that way. Mainly I’m just hurts... but the things dad said and the fact you didn’t even try to listen. But you’re listening now. So that’s all that matters.” We continued through the kitchen into the back yard were an outdoor dining table was already set for dinner.

“Would you like a drink dear? I have some Soda and Remus there is beer in the fridge if you would like one. Dans already cracked his second.” She said.

“A beer would be lovely thank you Mrs Granger.” I replied.

“And for you Hermione?”

“A coke please mum.” She answered.

Daniel Granger turned away from the outdoor cooker he was fiddling with and moved over to greet us.

“Hi dad.” Said Hermione slowly.

“Hey princess,” the man was obviously nervous. “Look I’m sorry about the things I said I was mad and overreacted. I just. I’m not ready to lose you yet. You’re my little girl.” He admitted to her. This time it was Hermione who moved to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I will always be your little girl whether I’m six years old or 25 and married with children or 60 years old with grandchildren of my own.” She told him quietly before pulling away.

He then turned to me and held out his hand. “Sorry for judging you so harshly Mr Lupin. From what I’ve read in that book you left us you will treat our daughter better than I could ever hope for from a man.” He added sincerely.

I shook his hand, gripping his perhaps a little tighter then needed. “It’s alright sir I expect I would react the same in your shoes.” I said.

Mrs Granger returned with drinks and we thanked her. “Alright Hermione come help me in the kitchen and Remus can help your dad with the stakes.”

Hermione’s eyes darted between us and she looked unsure.

“It’s fine Mine-one” I stuttered not sure about the use of my possessive nick name around her parents. “Go help your mum. Medium rare?” I asked.

“Okay and yes thank you.” She squeezed my hand before moving towards the kitchen with her mother.

I turned to Dan and saw him watching me watch his daughter.

“So, steaks.” He clapped and I nodded.

“Yes steaks.” I agreed like an idiot.

“How do you have it?” I followed him towards the cooker.

“Nearly raw.” I admitted and he appraised me for a minute before nodding.

“My dad used to eat them like that. We’ll put yours on last then.” He told me and began adjusting the heat. There was another moment of silence before he spoke once more. “So, this bond stuff is for real? You really love her?” He didn’t look at me when he spoke.

“Yes Sir, with everything I am. I want to marry her.” I told him honestly. This seemed to get his attention and he paused his actions to look at me.

“Marry her. She’s sixteen.” He stated with a frown, despite reading the soul bond book and calling a truce he didn’t seem to grasp the situation as a whole.

“Seventeen technically and an adult in the Wizarding World. Also, it would make our further easier.” His brows furrowed into an even deeper frown. “As I’m sure you read it is painful for us to be separated for extended time periods so if we are married or at least engaged it will make staying with her while she completes her schooling a lot less scandalous and gossip worthy.” I added.

“But don’t your kind know about this thing you share and respect it?” He asked me and he made a fair point.

“Well yes for the most part, but we do not wish for everyone to know as some people could seek us out to use it against us. It is very rare and special, and I don’t want Hermione to be treated like a lab rate to be studied.” I bent the truth slightly knowing that they had no idea our world was at war at the moment.

He nodded slowly. “I see, so are you asking for my blessing?” Dan questioned.

“I guess, in some way yes... I have the ring I’m just waiting for the right time.” I told him.

“Well alright then.” He turned back to the food. “But you hurt her, and I’ll pull my army issue out so fast your little piece of wood won’t know what hit it.” He threatened.

“Yes sir.” I nodded though not completely sure what an army issue was.

Dinner continued in a polite manner and Hermione’s parents asked me about work and Hermione about her school year and friends. They asked if she would be coming home now. But she said no, not at the moment, instead agreeing to visit frequently and spend the second last week of summer with them. Neither of her parents look thrilled with the arrangement but agreed non-the-less. We bid them goodnight with promises to see them Thursday for dinner.

As we made our way away from the house Sirius trotted up the path behind us still in his Animagus form. Hermione smiles and patted his head.

“Thank you for being close Sirius, I know it’s not how you would have liked to spend your evening.” She told him. Looking around the dog quietly turned man.

“Non-sense kitten ‘twas was great, I chased some birds, scared a cat and a lady even gave me some chicken.” He winked trying to ease her guilt. She laughed and gave him a playful shove before grabbing my arm. I took us home with a gentle pop Sirius following behind.

*********

July 27th, 1996

The week after having dinner with her parents passed in a blurring training, research, meetings and simply being with Hermione. However too quickly the sun rose on the day of the full moon and I groaned, borrowing my face into her curls. My body while not aching was jittery and full of energy, my mouth watered at the thought of the bacon downstairs. However, as Hermione’s’ scent filled my nostrils, I became hungry for something other than breakfast.

“Hmmmm, good morning.” She said softly as she stretched rubbing her body against me. I growled moved to hover over her.

“Good morning.” I said before capturing her lips in a kiss, immediately drawing her bottom lip into my mouth. She moaned loudly and pulled me closer wrapping herself around my waist. When I finally pulled away her cheeks were flushed and eyes dark.

“What was that about?” She asked breathlessly.

“Full moon tonight, means some of my more primal urges are showing themselves.” I admitted, not moving to release her.

“Really? You mean you can want more?” She asked blushing slightly and biting her lip.

“Yes, apparently and with this being the first full moon since we sealed the claim Moony is telling me that we will not be leaving this room today.” I said with a sly grin, moving forward to nip at the lip she was biting.

“What about training?” She asked, pulling back slightly and I shrugged.

“One day won’t hurt will it?” I began to kiss down her neck, sucking on the spot I knew she liked.

“What about food?” She murmured.

“I can fetch that quickly.” I said moving down to capture her nipple in my mouth pulling a gasp from her.

“What about the others they will be wondering....” She trailed off as my hand moved to cup her heat.

“Let them wonder.” I said shifting my hand to slip two fingers inside her. “Already wet for me I see.” I said, almost a moan.

“Always,” she gasped out shifting her hips upwards towards my hand. Trailing kisses down her stomach I dipped my tongue into her belly bottom before moving to take her in my mouth.

As my tongue replaced my  fingers, I let out a loud moan at her taste of honey and strawberries, so perfectly... her

_Yes_ , moony agreed.

“Fuck, Remus, please.” She cried out her fingers lacing into my hair. I hummed around her sucking her into my mouth as I replaced my fingers beginning to gently drive them in and out of her. She continued to moan and curse as I ravished her, when I felt her walls begin to flutter, I curled my fingers just so causing her to fall over the edge, her toes curling into the mattress as she rode out her high. I kept up my movements until she had completely rode out her orgasm. Then moved my way back up her body slowly sliding into her, causing her to cry out.

“Heaven,” I whispered in her ear before kissing her once more, letting her taste herself on my lips. “Yes, Mine, fuck.” I grunted as I moved faster inside of her. I felt like I could stay this was forever.

“Yes, please, harder.” She begged and Moony purred. I quickly pulled out and flipped her over, so she was on her knees in front of me. Slamming into her once more she called out as the new position allowed me to hit a deeper angle inside of her.

She began thrusting backwards to meet my hips and I held her firm, breathing coming out in short pants as we skinned higher and higher.

“Yes, fuck, so tight.” I chanted as my eyes slipped closed.

_So good_. Moony echoed inside my head.

I moved one had to palm her breast desperate for her to find her release before I found mine.

“Come for me Mine.” I grunted as I joined our bodies. This was all the push she needed, and she cried out clamping down around me and pulling me over the edge with her. I thrust erratically a few more times, riding out our highs before collapsing sideways spooning her from behind

“Hmmmm” I hummed as she regained control of her breathing.

“So, in the room all day?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Please.” I said. “It will calm him.” I admitted softly, the acceptance of the wolf had calmed his long ago, but with the new bond the wolf was on edge

“Anything you need my love.” She whispered kissing time forearm where her head rested. “As long as you promise there will be food.”

“Of course.”

“Later.” She said

“Later.” I agreed, sensing her already beginning to drift back to sleep.

“I love you Remus Lupin.” She said with a sigh.

“Will you marry me?” I said, almost shocking myself when the thought verbalized, hanging in the air around us. She froze and turned in my arms, eyes wide.

“Really?” She asked. I blushed.

“I had meant for it to be more romantic.” I admitted. “But yes really. Hang on.” I reached over her and grabbed my wand summoning the ring box from my old coat pocket.

“Remus.” She whispered one hand clutching her the sheet to her chest.

I opened the ring box to show the piece nestled inside. A simple gold band hold one larger stone in the middle with two small sapphires sitting either side the diamond.

“Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?” I asked her crouching on the bed in front of her as bare as the day I was born. I counted six breathes where Moony and I sat frozen waiting for the gears in her head to start moving against.

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” She squealed jumping forward and trowing us both off the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we landed on the floor with an ‘oomph’. “Oops,” she giggled. “Sorry.”

“But not really?” I said leaning back slightly and grasping her hand slipping the ring onto the correct finger.

“No, not really sorry.” She giggled. “Remus it’s exquisite.” She said holding up her hand to admire the ring.

“It was my mother’s.” I sold her softly.

“Ow, Thank you for sharing this with me.” She said and she leaned forward to kiss me softly, the thought of sleep forgotten as she slowly lowered herself onto me on our bedroom floor.

When the sun began to set, we showered having spent the day sleeping between bouts of love making, myself having fled to the kitchen around 11 to collect us food. Once dressed I kissed her quickly and grasp my hand in hers moving down the stairs to join Harry and Sirius for dinner before the full moon began to rise. Hermione as Sirius would be staying with me while Harry would be going to the burrow for the night. By the second landing I could tell there was more than just two people in the dining room.

“Seems there’s a crowd tonight.” Hermione said and I nodded, her hearing and sending having improved immensely thanks to her transformation and our mating bond.

“Yes apparently. Would you like to tell people?”

I asked.

“Yes, if that’s okay with you? I’m quite proud you see.” She said smugly.

“Of course, I am quite proud too.” I stated and then opened the kitchen door for her.

“Nice of you to join us!” Called Sirius.

“Full moon tonight, had to come down eventually” I shrugged and led Hermione towards the two free seats.

“Yeah we know.” Said Tonks, rolling her eyes.

She was seated next to Fred, obviously holding his hand under the table, George was next to his brother with Harry, Ron and Ginny around them. Surprisingly Amelia Bones and Kingsley were also there. Amelia sitting herself close to Sirius. I raised my brow at him, and he winked.

“What’s going on in here? There a meeting later I didn’t know about?” The table was covered in dishes and I put what I could manage on my plate, knowing too much would make me sick later.

“Nah, it’s mum and dad’s anniversary so they are having a private dinner.” Said Ron.

“Yeah and we wanted to see Harry,” said the twins.

“And they brought me.” Added tonks.

“Who invited me.” Said Kingsley.

“Who I had important issues to discuss without the prying ears of the department listening in.” Finished Amelia.

“Right.” I nodded casting a sideways look at Hermione. The previous conversations were resumed with Harry, Ginny and Ron pulling Hermione into their chat.

“Hermione.” Ginny said slowly eyes wide. “What is that?”

Hermione blushed and smiled at me. I nodded to her.

“Okay well everyone.” She took a deep breath as all eyes turned to her. “We are going to be married.” She said so fast I’m surprised anyone could understand her. Everyone cheered and congratulated us like we had been building up to it for years not weeks.

Sirius passed around drinks and everyone toasted but after that it was time for me to move down to the basement.

“Hermione are you sure you’re safe to go with him?” Asked Ronald quietly as we moved out of the room.

“Of course, Ron,” she hissed. “I’m his mate he couldn’t hurt me if he tried even in his wolf form, plus he has had the Wolfsbane.”

“She will be perfectly safe.” I reassured her friends and they all looked guilty like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Of course, sorry Remus.” Ron stuttered.

Hermione Sirius and I made our way downstairs. Sirius turning to magically warding the doors and silencing them. Just a precaution at this stage.

“So, do I get to see you transform now?” Sirius asked like an excited six-year-old one Christmas morning.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. “I guess so, but I don’t really need to change.” She pointed out, she would be safe in her human form as well.

“Don’t be jealous.” I grinned at him. “Can you do it before I change?” I asked her. I wanted to be able to tease him a little.

“Fine.” She said a rolled her shoulders transforming into her large honey brown and silver Wolf, trotting over to my side.

“Holy, fucking shit women.” Sirius cursed and I laughed.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” I said lovingly, stroking her.

“She’s bigger than me.” He said and I grinned. “But yes, I suppose she is quite the sight. I can’t wait till she shows the boys.” He said and then it was time and Padfoot stood in front of her ahead and a half shorter. He grinned up at her and she gave him a wolfy smirk resting her chin on his head. I laughed again and then took a deep breath as the transformation took over my body.

Moony and I sharing as we spent the first full moon with our claimed bond mate and pack mate.


	8. Chapter 8

August 19th, 1996.

I lounged on the bed while Hermione packed here new schools supplies into her Hogwarts trucks. The putting had gone off without a hitch. If you don’t include them sneaking away under Harry’s cloak to spy on the Malfoy family. Which it seems Hermione didn’t. 

“Are you still mad?” Hermione interrupted my thoughts, all her things now packed away neatly.

 “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said not looking at her.

 She rolled her eyes. “Remus, first of all I can feel your frustration through the bond. Second, I already said that I was sorry, but I wasn’t going to let them go off alone and you were busy!” She huffed and I sighed.

“I just worry about you.” I told her and her features softened.

“I know, I worry about you too.” She stroked my cheek. I pulled her into a hug, and we sat there for a few minutes. “Remus let’s get married.” She said suddenly and I pulled back to look at her....

“Umm, I thought we were?” 

“No like tomorrow, we will just elope, conjure some documents go get it done in the muggle world and then we can have one of our friends do the magical binding spell.” She grinned at me and a smile crossed my face.

“It would be lovely and simple.” 

“And you know how I hate to make a fuss.” She said.

“We would have to be careful, leaving is dangerous.” I said slowly. 

“We will go somewhere completely random in muggle London. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack if anyone did find us.” 

“You know that’s exactly what Lilly and James did. Took the three of us and her best friends Mary and Alice, went off to a muggle church and then had m Sirius preform the binding spell. Said that a wedding was too much of a target.” I said my voice gruff with emotion. She hugged me again.

“We don’t have to... I just, I wanted to do this before we went back to Hogwarts.” 

“No, it’s fine, really.” I assured her.

“Plus, I thought it might make things a bit easier for us there as well. Plus, I can’t wait to be Mrs Lupin” she grinned, and I couldn’t help but smile with her.

“So tomorrow?”

“Yes. I think so. I would like Harry, Ron and Ginny to be there and of course Sirius. Is there anyone else?” 

“No, those four are all we need. If you’re sure you don’t want some big party and white dress.” I told her.

“Ow I’ll still have a white dress, I’ll transfigured something in the morning and muggle suits for your boys. When they come over in the morning, we will tell them the plan then Ginny and I can get ready and then we can be gone and back before lunch!” She was bouncing in her knees on the bed now. “I need to check the book of matrimonial bonds to see which one will best suit us and make sure we say the same thing.” She hummed a little. 

“Easiest wedding planning ever.” I told her and she beamed at me.

We joined the others downstairs later everyone from the Diagon Alley trip was still there and we separated to talk join conversations already in progress. Every time I would catch Hermione’s eye across the room, she would grin stupidly at me and I back at her. 

August 20th, 1996 

I stood in front of the muggle celebrant wringing my hands Nervously. Sirius stood behind me standing as my bed man while Ginny stood opposite us. Harry and Ron where sitting down next to Hermione’s mother who had been shocked but thrilled when we had turned up on their doorstep explaining the plan and inviting them to witness our marriage. 

“Calm down Moony.” Sirius whispered, shoving my elbow.

“What if she changed her mind.” I hissed and he rolled his eyes. “Are you sure she wasn’t thinking of backing out?” Hermione has gotten ready at her parents and the Sirius has side-alonged her here. Well we had taken a couple trips to side along everyone, but he did her last so I wouldn’t see her. 

“Mate, like literal soul mate.” Was all he said and then Hermione stepped through the doors of the small chapel, her father standing next to her. I felt as though all the air had left my body.

‘ _Wow’_ moony breathed

_‘Wow indeed_.’

Her hair was pinned up with a few ringlets left free to frame her face, her make-up was subtle hailing any minor flaws one might try and pick out on her face. She had created a truly beautiful muggle wedding dress and it framed her bust and waist before looser layers of fabric spread from there to the floor, making it look as if she was floating as she walked. She seemed to be actually glowing. 

When they reached me, Daniel placed his daughters’ hand gently in mine and we exchanged a knowing look. She was still his little girl and I had better look after her.

“You look beautiful.” I whispered as I turned to face her, slowly a blush spread across her cheeks making her look even more delectable, but she said nothing as we waited for the man before us to speak. 

“We are gathered here today to join the hands of Hermione Jean Granger and Remus John Lupin in holy Matrimony. While I have known the couple for only mere hours, I am told that no two souls share a bond as precious as these. It can be seen in the way the hold themselves around one another, the way they communicate and the way they look into each other’s eyes as if there is nothing else in the world. It is my honour to be part of the joining of these lives and now Remus and Hermione have prepared vows to share with those present. Remus if you please.” The minister said and I could already see tears forming in the corner of Hermione’s eyes, while being filled with love through our bond. 

“Hermione, the first moment I felt you enter my presence I knew that one day I would marry you. It was like my tether to the world shifted and instead of gravity holding me too this earth you were. As I watched you grow and change from child to women my feeling only became more solid and I couldn’t imagine life without you. Then finally we shared our first kiss and it was like my world changed all over once more. I stand here before you now thanking the powers of the universe that brought us together. Mine, I cannot promise that life will be perfect, we will fight, someone will hog the covers and there will be times where you want to throw a mug at my head...” she gave a chuckle and sniffled, “but I can promise to love you, at my worst, I promise to hold you, no matter what and to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I care for you. Always and forever.” I finished and saw that there were a few tears on her cheeks. I reach my hand up using my thumb to wipe them away. In the background I heard Mrs granger and Ginny sniffling as well. 

“And Hermione, your vows.” Said the minister.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “Remus, moony, my soul mate, when I met you, I was nothing more than a child enamoured by the man I saw in front of me. My school girl crush was embarrassing, but as I grew, and I got to know you I knew it was more than that. I need you like I need the air we breathe, and I’ll tell that to anyone who listens. When the day came that you were finally there in front of me as mine it was the first best day of my life. As I stand here before you on the new best day of my life, I know that we will fight, that you will steal the covers and that I may throw things at your head at some point. However, I also know that you will love me as I will love you. That you will care for me as I will care for you and that we will spend the rest of lives together, thanking the heavens for allowing us to find one another in this world.” She finished and my heart soared. 

_‘She is the most beautiful soul in the world_.’ Whispered Moony in a way that made me think if he was corporal, he would be crying.

‘ _She certainly is_.’ 

“Now for the formal oath.” Said the minister after a moment. “Do you have the rings?” Sirius stepped forward handing the rings I had collected early that morning to myself and Hermione.

“Yes.” I answered.

“Do you Remus John Lupin, take Hermione Jean Granger for better and for worse, in sickness and in health in the bonds of holy Matrimony for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” I smiled softly, and she took my hand slipping the plain gold band onto the correct finisher. 

“And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Remus John Lupin for better and for worse, in sickness and in health in the bonds of holy Matrimony for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” She sniffled, and I slipped a matching plain band onto her finger.

“By the powers vested in me by the Church of England I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” He told us and I we both took a small step forward, leaning down I allowed my lips to press against her softly. Her arms came around my neck and I smiled into the kiss as her body pressed against me. 

We pulled apart beaming and smiled at the small group gathered in front of us. As we had requested the minister left to give us a few minutes alone in the church and Sirius came to stand in his place.

We stepped apart, letting go of each other’s hands. The others remained standing in front of us forming a small semi-circle as we prepared to be bonded magically. 

“Please join hands.” Sirius said raising his wand and we joined our hands our respective right hand joined on top of the left ones. “Today you join your hands as you wish to join your lives, intimately and wholly. Threading together your souls and cores with the blessing of Merlin and Morgana.”

“We do.” We said in idiom. Sirius slowly began to move his wand over our joined hands forming loose figure eights as he spoke the next part of the ritual.

“Do you swear to care for one another.” 

“We do.”

“Do you swear fidelity to one another.”

“We do.”

“Do you swear to bring each other prosperity.”

“We do.”

“Do you swear to serve each other as equals.”

“We do.”

“Hermione Jean Granger, do you swear to care for Remus as a man, wizard and wolf, to bring sunlight into his life and children into his future.” 

“I do.” She whispered. I could feel the magic building in the air around us and golden strands of lights encircled our joined hands.

“Remus John Lupin, do you swear to care for Hermione as a woman, witch and as you mate, to provide her shelter and safety.”

“I do.” The air hummed.

“Then may this joining of mates be blessed and binding. So, mote it be.” Sirius said finished the movements of his wand and touching it gently to our joined hands

“So, mote it be.” We echo and the light between us flowed blindly bright for a moment before they seemed to enter our very cores. I felt a warmth run from my head to toe and then I was kissing her once more much deeper than the first time.

We liked apart panting, smiling so wide as our small gather applauded us.

“Congratulations, that was beautiful.” Hermione’s mother said, hugging us both tightly. We were hugged and congratulated. The minister came back, and we signed the muggle papers for show. Then it was time to go before someone somehow found us. 

“Mum and sad are you coming to lunch?” Hermione’s asked, we had planned to go to the Weasley’s for Saturday lunch and announce our marriage to the whole family. 

“Yes of course. I do hope Mrs Weasley doesn’t mind.” 

“Nah, mum loves feeding people. Plus, dads eager to have you guys round for a while to answer some questions. Harry and Hermione stopped she’s ago.” Ron assures them. I then noticed her was holding a magically camera and was glad that someone had though to take photos for us. Although Hermione was probably the one who instructed to. 

We took turns magically transporting them all to Grimmauld place to change and then travel via Floo to the burrow. 

We sent Hermione’s mother and father through with Harry and Ron respectively and once we were alone, I held her back for a moment.

“Congratulations, Mrs Lupin.” I grinned, stroking her cheek softly.

“And to you Mr Lupin.” She said resting her head against my chest. We stood like this for a few moments more until Sirius’s head popped back through the Floo.

“Ow good I thought you guys were going to be naked, hurry up you two, Aaron’s almost spilled it six times already.” He called and then disappeared once more. 

We pulled apart reluctantly and then moved the burrow together hand in hand.

The house was full of noise and scents that, before Hermione would have overwhelmed me. Now however I was able to push any discomfort aside and enjoy spending time with people who accepted and cared for me. 

Everyone had gathered for Saturday lunch as Molly insisted each week, stating that she needed to see her family together for at least one meal a week before Ron and Ginny returned to school. No one had argued with her from what I could gather. 

Sirius has already vacated the entry way and I could hear him in the yard announcing that we would arrive in a moment. Hermione squeezed my hand and then moved into the kitchen to offer Molly help moving the food outside. 

I moved through the house and into the yard we a magically enlarged table was set with many already seated around it, it appears we were the last to arrive.

At one end of the table I could see Bill sitting with his girlfriend Fleur, talking in an animated fashion to George and his girlfriend Angela. Fred and Dora sat next to them and we whispering to each other. An empty spot was beside her, as always in case Charlie came through from Romania as he had managed twice this summer. Arthur was sitting with Hermione’s parents holding out some muggle electronic, probably asking them to explain it. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all sitting together at the end of the table hunched over and talking excitedly to each other. They stopped when I came out each grinning at me in a way that made me slightly uncomfortable. I decided Sirius must be inside with Molly and Hermione and grabbed a butter beer before moving to take one of the empty seats across from the trio, next to Arthur.

“What are you three doing?” I asked curiously.

“Taking bets on mums’ reaction.” Replied Ginny with a grin.

“What’s the pool so far?”

“I got 5 pounds she cried about the unfairness of being left out.” Said Ron

“I got five that she yells at you Remus for not letting her help.” Said Harry.

“But not Hermione?” I asked.

“Nope, I think she’ll pin it on you.” He grinned.

“And I say she’s not going to cry or yell but will somehow guilt you both into letting her have a gathering and small ceremony here before school returns.” Ginny finalised. 

“But we’ve already had two ceremonies.” I said and Ginny just shrugged at me.

“Sirius is doing the photos to show everyone.” She added but then food started to appear filling the table in front of us with platters. Arthur moved to the head of the table and Hermione joined me taking the seat between myself and her mother that had just been vacated by Arthur. Sirius day on my other side and passed me the photos which I showed to Hermione. Ron has done a great job and I was glad to have physical evidence of this morning. 

As Molly stood at the head of the table conversations died down and everyone looked at the witch waiting for her to speak.

“Everyone I appreciate the effort you have made to join us for our Saturday lunch and though I am saddened by the two missing boys I am over joyed at the family that surrounds me.” She smiled and sat down. 

“Thanks, mum, for feeding us!” Called Fred.

“Here, here.” Added George. 

Then Hermione squeezes my hand and stood. “Actually, before we start eating there is something, I would like to tell you all.” 

“Are you up the duff!?” Asked George and I chickened as Angela smacked him on the ear. “Ow!”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy. “No George I am not. Actually, we just wanted to tell you that as of 10:49am I am officially Mrs Remus Lupin.” I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face. 

“You got married?” Asked Dora.

“Yes, we did, both magically and muggle this morning.” Hermione answered sitting back down. We began passing the photos around the table as the family offered their congratulations. Wine glasses where summoned and Arthur poured everyone champagne.

“To Hermione and Remus, may your souls be filled with light.” He toasted and everyone cheered, clinking their glasses and taking a drink. 

“Mrs Weasley?” Hermione asked shyly. The women were holding one of the photos tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Molly sniffled and wiped her tears away. “I just, I thought we were family.”

“We are family Molly.” I said quickly. 

“Then why weren’t we included in your wedding.” She still hadn’t looked up from the photo she held.

“Mrs Weasley please, you know you’re like a second mum to me.” She looked up and I saw it, Ginny was right. 

I growled a little. No one would make my wife feel guilty about having the wedding she wanted. 

“Molly can I talk to you inside please.” I stood and moved towards the door, motioning for Hermione to give me a minute, Molly looked shocked but complied following me inside. When the door closed, I turned to address her. “Stop.” I said seriously.

“Stop what?” She asked.

“You will not make Hermione feel guilty, you will not manipulate her, and you will not try and talk her into doing anything she doesn’t want to do.” I said my voice gentle but commanding.

“I wasn’t- “she stuttered.

“Yes, you were. I could see it. Ginny even bet the boys 5 pounds that you would. But it’s was just an hour ago that I vowed not to let anyone hurt her and I take emotional threats into that equation. So, I am warning you not as Remus your friend but as a werewolf protecting his mate. Do not make her feel anything other than love and happiness about how she chooses for today to go.”

“I-I” her head dropped. “Yes, of course Remus, I was just hurt from being left out, but it was her day, your day. I swear I didn’t mean it maliciously.” 

I eyed the women for a moment and then nodded and held the door for her. She led me back out into the yard where she stopped behind Hermione’s and then pulled her into s hug.

“Congratulations dear, I’m so happy for both of you.” She whispered before releasing my shocked wife and going to join her husband once more. “Alright everyone let’s eat.” She said as the table had waited for us to return before digging into the food in front of them.

Ron let out a cheer and immediately began piling his plate while the others looked curiously between myself and Molly but then began to do the same. 

“What did you say to her?” Hermione whispered.

“I just reminded her that our wedding is our day and that was that.” She looked at me eyebrows raised but let it go I smiled and kissed her lightly before beginning to fill my plate suddenly starved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease forgive me for the errors... looking for someone willing to edit this for me!

August 31st, 1996

 “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t want to go back to school.” Sighed Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. It made me smile that she still did things the muggle way more often than not.

 I was laying on my stomach on the bed, clad in only my boxers and mocked gasped. 

 “Teachers pet and book worm Hermione Granger doesn’t want to go back to school. Are you I’ll?” I teased and she swatted at me with her towel.

 “Lupin.” She corrected.

 “Oh yes I know, but it didn’t have the same tone to it.” I grinned she stood there in naught and I took a moment to ogle her appreciatively. The physical training had taken her delicate female frame and toned it adding muscle and power to her beautiful body. Her flat stomach now showing the faint definition of abs and her legs were just.... perfection. Her still damp hair hung freely to her buttocks and made her look small and regale. 

 “Yes, but I just don’t want things to changed” she pouted flopping on the bed beside me cause her breast to bounce in the most delectable fashion.

 “I know Mine, but it’s not all bad. You will get to see your friends again.” I tried to reason. She rolled her eyes at me.

 “I’ve seen my friends almost daily.”

 “We will still be together, it’s just our days we will spend apart, think of it like going to work.... then we can return home and tell each other all about our separate days while I eat chocolate off of you.” I hadn’t meant for that last bit to come out, but she giggled at me, so looks like it was fine.

 “What if I want some chocolate?” She whispered in a husky voice.

 I bit my lip, “I may be persuaded to share.” I told her climbing on top of her and licking slowly from her belly bottom to her neck.

 “Oh,” she gasped, “How might I achieve this miraculous foot?” 

 I kissed her but mark and sucked the spot before answering. “Hmmmm, I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement and then I kissed her mouth as I thrusted into her swallowing her cry at the sudden intrusion and planning on making her forget all about what tomorrow might bring.

 **********

 September 1st, 1996

 We moved in pairs directly from Sirius fireplace to the station with only Arthur attending to see off the two youngest Weasleys, Dumbledore having convinced Molly it was be safer the less people there were. 

 We waited until only a few minutes before the train was set to leave to arrive on the station before quickly moving onto the train and entering the carriage that was now left empty for the three Gryffindors.

 Hermione let out a long breath as the train finally pulled away and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. Her and Ron left shortly after for the prefects letting but returned not 20 minutes later saying that the heads were unorganised and would sort it out at school. 

 We were joined soon after by Neville and Luna, neither of whom spoke very much as we waited for the train to leave the station. 

 “How was your summer?” Asked Neville. Eyeing the teens curiously. Each had changed dramatically with the physical work outs we had been doing almost every morning. 

 “It was fine, boring, we were on lockdown pretty much the whole time. Mum flipped at one point and said we had no business going back to Hogwarts, but dad set her straight.” Ron told the boy. “How about you Neville?” 

 “It was fun, grab didn’t let me leave the estate much either, but I spend most my time in the greenhouses, so I was occupied.”

 “Luna?” He asked

 “Summer was well Thank you. l the girl said airily before returning to her magazine. 

 “It’s sad that school is actually going to be more interesting than the summer was, nothing happened.” Neville sighed. "Although considering everything, i guess nothing isn't so terrible

“Well we did get married last week, so I guess that’s something that happened.” Hermione informed him.

“You go married?” The boy asked, eyes wide.

“Well yes, it seemed like the best thing to do.” She shrugged.  

“But you’re sixteen... is that allowed?” 

“Technically I’m 17, been doing magic all summer so yes it’s all perfectly legal and binding.” She helps up her hand to wave her wedding band around.

“So, Hermione Lupin now?” He asked pulling a face as if the name tasted strange. Ron laughed and clapped him on the back.

“Trust me mate when you walk in on them going at it her name change is the least strange thing.” The boy said and Harry nodded in agreement. While Hermione flared at him.

“Well you could learn to knock.” She said and I decided pointedly to stay out of the conversation.

“You were in the kitchen!” The boy accused and I saw Neville blush.

“The door was closed.” She said stubbornly.

“It was the kitchen.” Ron stayed and Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ginny cut her off.

“What are you reading Luna?” She asked the girl and Hermione hugged but relaxed into my side.

“Owe just doing one of Daddies personality quizzes.” She shrugged. “You are all looking quite fit did you change your diet?” She asked and both Harry and Ron blushed. 

“Ahh, no we’ve just been, exercising. You know keeping busy and what not.” Said Harry nervously.

“Physical training so we have better reaction times and stamina in a duel.” Hermione said in a no-nonsense fashion. “We plan to bring it up in the DA and start a running club before classes in the mornings.” 

“Really, that’s brilliant.” Said Neville. 

“Couldn’t practice magic, had to do something.” Ginny shrugged. 

As they dissolved into conversation Hermione pulled out the current book she was reading about the use of transfiguration as a defence tactic and I held her closely reading over her shoulder. At some point my eyes grew heavy and I nodded off, falling asleep as the train raced towards the Scottish Highlands.

I awoke to someone roughly shaking me and opened my eyes to find Ron was actually shaking Hermione awake who had falling asleep at some point as well. 

“I’m awake.” She sighed shoving his hand away and sitting up. “I need to get changed, how far are we?” 

“About 20 minutes,” said Ronald and Hermione stood stretching. 

“I should change to.” I sighed standing slowly, my legs a bit numb from sleeping for so long sitting up. I would need to be in my teachers Robes and begin helping direct students once we left the train. 

I pulled out my robes and hers following her out to find somewhere private to change.

“How are we going to do this?” She asked quietly as she slipped her muggle clothes off. “How are we going to be teacher student?”

I knew this was worrying her. “We won’t be Mine. We will never be, and Dumbledore understands that. I will always be your husband and you will always be my wife. Everything is legal and the staff know of our relationship. I won’t be grading you at all this year and students will get use it.” I promised hugging her tightly as she turned towards me now fully dressed in her uniform. “Okay?”

She sighed. “Okay, if you swear it.”

“I swear Hermione.” I held my hands either side of her cheeks staring into her eyes. “I love you My mate.” 

“I love you my wolf.” She replies with a grin and I kissed he softly before pulling away and helping her against me once more.

We stayed like this until the train stopped as we separated so that I could help the children find a carriage. 

Hermione waited for me riding up to the castle together we snogged like a pair of 15-year old’s while we enjoyed a few minutes alone before having to face the school. I understood Hermione’s apprehension this was going to be scandalous on the Hogwarts gossip vine. 

As the gates of the castle came into view, we reluctantly separated with promises to be together in just a few hours. Outside of the castle Flitwick and Snape we’re slowly check over each truck for dark items before sending it off with a House elf.

“Well that’s new,” I mumbled, and Hermione hummed. We disembarked from our carriage and greeted the professors before heading inside with the stragglers. I get her hand a tight squeeze and kissed her forehead softly before we made our way through the doors, separating as I moved to my spot at the head table while she searched for her friends at the Gryffindor table. 

I sat at the end of the table between the Hagrid and Professor Vector the ancient runes teacher. 

“Hello, we Rubeus Hagrid, nice to meet you.” Said the half-giant holding out his hand.

“Hagrid, it’s me, Remus Lupin.” I said to him but shook his hand anyway. The man looked shocked and leaned back a bit to look at me properly.

“Blimey Remus, you’re looking good mate.” He said.

I mumbled a thanks and turned away to search for Hermione, she was worried. I sighed wishing I could help her. The hat sang and the first years were sorted. 

When Dumbledore stood, I saw it for the first time. His hand had turned black and shrivelled like an over ripened price of fruit. Something dark was afflicting the man and I’m sure it was only a combination of his brilliance and a strong regime of potions that was keeping him alive. He said his words introducing Slughorn as Potions master while informing the school that Snape would be taking over the role of defence Professor, 3/4 of the school bristled at this but were quickly silence by Dumbledore clearing his throat. He then introduced me as the new substitute teacher, and I stood giving a brief wave. Murmurs of confusion filled the hall this time as the older students tried to work out if I was the same Professor Lupin as from third year and why Hogwarts suddenly had an additional staff member. 

The feast started and I filled my plate after having missed lunch. I was engaged in conversation with professor vector when I felt a wave of possessiveness fill me and I looked up to see Hermione watching me talk to the young witch. 

She blushed slightly but didn’t look away. I offered her a small grin and moved my chair as far away from the witch I was talking to so that I was practically touching Hagrid and cocked my head to the side as if to say ‘better?’ 

She shrugged slightly but at least looked away and turned to talk to Harry and Ron. I tried to catch her voice in the crowd, but it was useless in the crowded hall. 

‘ _Possessive little mate we have, don’t we?’_ Moony gleamed.

_‘It would seem so_.’ 

‘ _Wonder What She might do to assert her claim over us?_ ’ 

This led my thoughts in very impure directions, and I spent the remainder of the meal distracted and eager for it to end. 

Finally, the meal came to a close and Dumbledore excised is all. I big the other professor’s goodnight and made my way towards the Gryffindor tower behind the students, moving to our rooms through the private portrait and stripping down to my shirt and trousers to wait for Hermione to finish her prefect duties.

As the portrait from the Gryffindor Common Room open, I placed my book at the table. Only to find Hermione chewing her lip anxiously. 

“What’s wrong love?” I asked taking her in my arms.

“Just a lot.” She sighed nuzzling into my chest earning a purr from Moony. 

“Want to tell me about it?” I said pulling her onto the couch and my lap, still holding her.

“Harry was late to the feast and came in covered in blood. He had gone to spy on Malfoy and Malloy had broken his nose once they were alone. But some of the things he heard have made him even more sure Malfoy is a death eater.” I frowned but continued. “Which makes me worry if he is recruiting from inside Hogwarts.” Wouldn’t be the first time. I thought. “Then all I could hear from ALL the females in the vicinity was about how handsome the new Professor was and how you must be your younger brother. And how they wouldn’t mind serving detention with you. Then I look up and I see Professor Vector practically all over you and I wanted to march forward and claim you right then in front of the whole hall.” She growled and Moony actually perked up at the thought as it would mean us claiming her as well. 

“Hermione, Professor Vector was just talking. I made it immediately clear who I was, and she knows I am taken.”

 “Sure.” She grumbled. “Still don’t like her.”

 “You love Runes it’s in your top three favourite classes.” I reminded her and she rolled her eyes. 

 “As for the girls it won’t be long before the school heard about your name change and puts it together, but we can have Dumbledore announce it at breakfast tomorrow if you like. That way there might be less gossip, and everyone will know who I belong to and that you belong to me.” I told her thinking about some of the hormonal teenage boys lusting after my mate.

“Finally with Harry and Draco I will speak to Dumbledore tomorrow, but I’m sure he is already aware of the situation through Snape.” I tried to assure her. “Anything else?”

She shook her head but was still frowning.

“Are you sure?” I tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. 

“I just don’t like the thought of other girls thinking about you.” She grumbled.

“It makes me jealous too.” I admitted. “Not because I think it will ever happen but because I you are mine and mine alone to think about, but we can’t control other’s thoughts.” 

“That’s exactly it.” 

“We can control our actions though.” I told her. 

“Oh Professor, whatever did you have in mind?” She grinned shifting in my lap to straddle my waist.

“I was just thinking that a good student always take credit for her work.” I grinned as she pushed herself lips hovering only just a breath away from mine. 

“Yes, well I wouldn’t want to leave my property unmarked.” She grinned and quickly moved her mouth to kiss along my ear and down my neck sucking and nipping her way to my shoulder.

‘ _Yes, mark us_.’ Purred Moony. _‘Make us yours.’_ The normally dominate wolf said releasing control and tiling my head further to the side to give her better access.

“Hmmmm, Mine.” I moaned breathing as she pushed her pelvis into mine as she continued to mark up and down my neck. My hands roamed her body, pushing the robes of her shoulder and letting them fall to the floor. I then made quick work of the buttons on her shirt, letting it join her robes on the floor at her feet. He chest was chose in a Lacey gold bra, that cupped her perfectly. My hands moved to grasp her breast tightly, squeezing and teasing them through the shear fabric that held them. I felt her breathing stutter through her neck, and she pushed herself down against now straining bulges. The movement sent shivers down my spine and I pushed up hard into her. 

Abruptly she climbed off my lap and I groaned confused at the sudden loss.

“Strip.” She ordered dropping her skirt to the floor and toeing of her school shoes. 

 ‘ _Yes_.’ Moony purred. 

I stood of the couch and quickly removed my clothing throwing it away from me as if it burned. Once I was naked, I stood to see her bare and watching me with hunger in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

“Sit.” She ordered and I complied. She climbed onto my lap and my hands moved automatically to her wait only for her to slap them away with a sharp smack. “You will not move until I tell you to.” She said the slight waver in her voice the only indication that she may be nervous that I would refuse to let her be in charge. 

I nodded my understanding and moved to rest my hands along the back of the couch. I felt my eyes glow as moony came to the surface, sharing with me.

“Is this acceptable mate?” He questioned and I felt her breath stutter as Moony made his presence known to her.

“Yes, now keep them there.” She said confidence returned.

“As you wish.” Moony purred. 

“Good.” She murmured and finally her lips were mine, soft and strong all the same time and my muscles stiffened to keep my arms from wrapping around her and running my hands up and down her body. I moaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to dominate me with her tongue. Her hand everywhere as she wrapped her fingers through my hair and teased my nipple.

Her hips moved in circles against me and I cried out at the effort to keep from thrusting up into her. 

“What do you want?” She whispered from where she had moved to work on the other side of my neck. 

“You, Mate, always you.” She hummed her approval and moved to continue working me over with her tongue. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I panted in the effort to keep from turning her around and bending her over the table. 

Her slick folds moved against me allowing me to slip just inside before she pulled back and continued to rock against me. The noises coming from me where ones I had never made before, this was unlike anything I had ever experienced. 

“Please, fuck,” I panted before my words turned into a moan and she kissed me hard once more before pulling back, her hips never ceasing their movements as they rocked against me.  

“You are behaving very well.” She mused, her face flush with excitement. “Perhaps I should reward you for your obedience”

‘ _Fuck_.’ I panted internally.

‘ _Fuck_.’ Moony echoed my eyes wide as he watched our mate continuing to allow her to dominate us in way that had never been allowed before. Even when she was on top, we maintain majority of the control. She was obviously revealing in the power we had released to her. 

She eyed us over best she could while sitting on my lap.

“Moony? What do you think?”

“Yes, please mate. We need you.” He growled and she smirked descending to kiss my lips briefly before moving to kiss down my neck and sliding so she was crouching in front of me hands on my thighs as she leaned forward to take my slick throbbing member in her mouth.

“Ahhhh.” I cried as she lightly grazed her teeth over the head of my cock. She slowly lowered herself until I hit the back of her throat her tongue dancing around me and she sucked. The sensations had me moaning deep in my throat and a ripping could be heard as my fist grip the fabric tearing it. She continued to move, and my hips moved of their own will as I tested on the edge of oblivion. “Mine, I’m going to- “I panted, looking down to find her eyes watching my face as she pleasures me. One of her hand moved from my hips to gently squeeze my balls and I was gone. I cried to Merlin above as I came harder than I thought possible. I felt her mouth contract around me as she swallowed what I gave her. Licking me clean before releasing me with a soft pop.

“You are mine.” She growled, climbing onto me once more.

“Yours.” I agreed, still trying to catch my breath and force my eyes open after I had been seeing stars. She rocked against me and kissed me again, letting me taste myself in her tongue as she encouraged my member to excitement once more. She leaned to the side allowing me to kiss and suck along her neck. Moaning as I bit down over her mark. I sucked hard ensuring I would leave a bruise that would claim her as my own. She stretched higher and I took her nipple into my mouth sucking, pulling and teasing as she moaned and rocked against my stomach, coating me in her juices as she attempted to achieve some of the friction she was searching for. She moved so I could pay attention to the other and once satisfied she pulled back lining my now stiff cock up at her entrance and slamming down on top of me, sheathing me completely in one swift movement.  

We both cried out at the feeling of pure bliss as she joined our bodies. However, she wasted no time in pulling up, her knees either side of my hips as her hand were braced in the couch either side of my head. This caused her breast to bounce seductively in my face as she rode me like a woman possessed. I caught one in my mouth and sucked hard, pulling a particular deep moan to come from her throat as rotated her hips on top of me. I could feel her body being to tense as her orgasm move in swiftly like a wave.

“Help me.” She ground as he body stiffened and her wet, hot core tightened almost painfully around me. My hands were at her hips within a second as I held her over me and drove my hips upwards thrusting into her.

“Moony!” She cried out, ending in a scream as she threw her head back finally loosing all control to the orgasm now taking control of her body. I continued to move as she rode out her high and eventually, she began to move with me again, moaning as our bodies met with the smacking of flesh. I moved one hand from my hip to press my thumb against her cilt, her body still sensitive from the first high was soon moving ready again and I felt her walls fluttering around my straining cock.

“So close.” I grunted as I moved.

“Hmmmm,” She moaned, head falling to my shoulder, kissing and nipping at the skin she found there.

“Yes, mine, yes, fuck, yes.” I groaned.

“Remus, OW MERLIN!” She cried and then her second orgasm took us both over the edge as I pilled myself into her for the second time that night. She fell limp on top of me sweaty and slick as we waited for our breath to return to normal. “Thankyou.” She whispered kissing my chest softly.

“My pleasure.” I said still dizzy from the highs of pleasure she had provided me.

‘ _Maybe being submissive isn’t always so bad_.’ I mused to Moony.

The wolf panted in response, apparently still unable to communicate after the heights we had just reached. I chuckled internally and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back. We would move to bed shortly, I told myself as I held my wife in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for your perusal.... let me know your thoughts.

September 2nd, 1996

We had dozed together on the couch for a few hours before finally stumbling to bed and cocooning ourselves under the warm blankets in order to escape the early morning chill. When I eventually woke for the day, I opened my eyes to find that the sun was coming through the window and the bed beside me was empty and rapidly cooling. My ears perking, I could hear Hermione in the shower and grinned I rolling out of bed to join her.

I stepped into the bathroom silently pretending I would be able to sneak up on her, which I would be able to if she was completely distracted. She had her eyes closed and her head was slowly titled back washing the suds from her hair. 

Being naked already it was easy for me to step into the shower and wrap my hands around her quickly and quietly taking her right nipple in my mouth as it jutted from her bare chest teasingly. 

She jumped slightly her hands falling to my shoulders, but a moan was immediately escaping her. I rubbed myself against her naked body. 

“Are you done?” I asked after releasing her from my mouth. 

“Yes, just finished.” She sighed smiling down at me. 

“How much time do I have?” I asked her, my hands roaming her body making her shudder. 

“15 minutes, I want to get to breakfast to get my timetable early.” 

“Well then I had better hurry, hadn’t I?” I growled slightly and pulled her hard against me. She giggled and I kissed her neck cupping her bottom and lifting her slightly to warp her legs around my waist. I slipped into her easily and was thankful that we didn’t have to worry about the water turning cold as I took her against the wall. 

When she finished shuddering, I let her legs slowly unwrapped from my waist as I set her down on the shower floor. We left the bathroom together to dress for the day and I, as usual wished we could stay in and just not wear clothes at all. Once dressed I hugged her tightly against me and ran my nose up and down her neck and then rubbed my cheek to hers.

“Are you scenting me?” She asked and I pulled away blushing, realising that’s exactly what I had been doing.

“Umm, yes but not consciously. Sorry just being a bit territorial with all the boys running around here.” I explained feebly. She placed one hand softly on my left cheek then leaned forward to rub her other cheek against mine and I purred, not just internally either. 

‘ _Hmmmmmmm’_ Moony purred as well.

“It’s okay, I like it.” She whispered and then pulled away to finish getting ready. 

‘ _Fuck_.’ Shuddered Moony internally, deeply enjoying our Mates more animal side.

“Are you ready?” I asked her. I had written Dumbledore a hasty note in the early hours of the morning requesting that he _out_ our relationship to the school in the manner he thought best as we felt that it would be to damaging and demanding to hide it from the student body. Not damaging to our relationship but damaging to other who tried to stake a claim on what is ours. this was against the orriginal plan to keep our bond secret, but it seemed the best option. His reply had been just two words.

_‘Of course,’_

Scrawled in his elegant script. I was curious as to what he was going to say to the student population. 

“Yes, I wonder what he will say.” She thought aloud. Then she gave me a kiss and left through the common room entry, having told her boys, as I had now dubbed them, that she would walk with them to breakfast.

I gathered my things, today, being the first day of term, I was not needed to teach, so instead I would be sitting in on a few random classes acting as a teaching assistant of sorts. 

As I sat at the staff table, I found myself watching Hermione while she compared her schedule with Harry and Ron’s. Smiling to myself at the excitement evident on her face as she talked animatedly to her friends. My thoughts were brought back to me when Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat effectively silencing the hall. 

“Students, I hope you are all pleased with your class schedules, may your heads be filled with much useful nonsense.” I know I _heard_ McGonagall roll her eyes at him. “Now I know it is unusual for me to address you like this so I will only take a moment of your time. I’m excited to announce that for the first time in many years the halls of Hogwarts are home to a newly married couple and to avoid any sordid rumours that may arise from this situation they have asked me to inform the school. I will start by saying this marriage is completely legal and the board of governors are aware. This couple shares a bond and if you are unaware of this significance of this in our world, I suggest a trip to the library.” There were murmurs over the hall and my eyes were locked with Hermione’s a smile on my face, while hers showed her nerves. I could see Harry and Ron either side of her both sitting their stoned face. “Now can I please introduce Mr and Mrs. Lupin.” He gestured for us to stand and join him, a mischievous look in his eye.

Hermione was slightly pale hating to be the centre of any attention outside the classroom. I smiled and her reassuringly and stood to move and stand next door to Dumbledore. As I moved my hearing picked up a few of the oldest girls muttering about the injustice of it and blushed but smiled at Hermione who was slowly standing.

The heads of the entire student body seem to whip around as she stood, and no one said a word as she moved towards me. She however kept her eyes locked on mine until she was standing in front of me. When we broke contact, she was standing in front of me and she moved to stand at my side clasping my hand in hers. Noise filled the hall as people whispered to their friends. 

“The mud blood and the werewolf how fitting.” I heard the drawl of Draco Malfoy and closed my eye to breathe deeply as I kept myself from cursing the boy.

_‘Or ripping his throat out_.’ Moony growled. 

That was how I came to be surprised when the shift in Hermione’s posture had the entire room silent again apart from someone gasping for breath. 

I felt the anger and magic pulse through her, opening my eyes to find that Draco Malfoy being held up by seemingly nothing hovering a foot above the ground grasping at his neck as he struggled to breath.

I moved to stand in front of my mate, placing both hands on her cheeks. “Mine, calm down. He didn’t hurt me.” I whispered then kissed her softly in front of everyone. I heard a thud as Draco hit the ground and Hermione’s wand arm lowered slowly to her side.

“Sorry.” She whispered, eyes wide

“It’s okay Mine.” I was struggling also. 

“As you can see it is not wise to offended or threaten the subjects of a bond as their reactions are ones of instinct. I will let this stand as a warning to you not to offend Mr and Mrs Lupin. Mr Malfoy 50 points from Slytherin and two rolls of parchment on different types of bonds and the link the couple share will be due to your head of house on Friday.” 

I was surprised as were the students it was extremely rare for Dumbledore to hand out any sort of punishment unless the heads of house had referred it too him. The headmaster then nodded to me and I stepped forward.

“We understand that this is a unique situation and we ask that you please respect our privacy throughout the year as this effect no one but us.” I said my eyes scanning the students.

“Excellent.” Said Dumbledore clasping his hands. “Now I will let you resume your breakfast before classes begin.” 

With that noise returned to the hall but many eyes remained on us.

“Have you finished breakfast?” I asked her.

“Enough.” She told me and then let me lead her out of the hall. I pulled her into an alcove and immediately hugged her against my body letting her scent cover me and calm us both.

“That wasn’t so bad now...” I said quietly and she gave a low chuckle.

“If you don’t count me wordlessly choking out Draco Malfoy in front of the school. I was just so angry all of a sudden.” She muttered.

“I know Mine, I’m sorry you felt my rage and yours.” I told her stroking her hair gently, eventually noise began to fill the halls and it was time for her to leave and begin her school day.

“Potions first, I hope Slughorn isn’t useless.” She said picking up her bag. 

I chuckled at her. “He is a bit.... different but he is a great potions master.” I assured her before giving her a kiss and then taking her hand. “Shall I escort my fair lady to class?” I asked with an over exaggerated bow.

She giggled and curtsied, “why please sir, I fear I may be lost without you.”

We walked hand in hand to the dungeons and I kissed her forehead softly before leaving to go to my first sit in class of the day. 

I slipped into the 2nd year charms class and sat at the back against the wall observing the class. I felt Hermione’s frustration grow as the hours past and by the end of her potions class I was wondering if it was the professor of her class mates causing the anger I could feel through the bond. Eventually the feeling faded but I could still feel her vague annoyance as I approached our rooms to meet her for lunch. 

I opened the door to find her already pacing and muttering about ‘stupid potions’, ‘Potter’ and ‘Slughorn’. Then ‘stupid gossiping giggling girls’, but before I could ask her what was going on, she was pressed hard against me and all other thoughts left me. She attacked me with her lips and body, unbuckling my pants and pushing them down slightly before pulling me down on top of her on the couch. 

When we were done the lunch, hour was over, and she kissed me soundly on the lips.

“Thank you, I needed that.” She said before pulling in her underwear and straightening her cloths.

“You’re welcome.” I called, feeling her satisfaction as she swung her bag over her shoulder and rushed to Herbology, leaving me slightly confused but extremely satisfied. 

******

October 12 

The stares and whispers that followed us around the castle eventually began to calm and we were able to fall into a nice routine as we lived out the year in the castle. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had begun and defence club and many students from third year and up had joined eager to learn. I had been supervising and as this was no longer a secret club, they met twice a week for two hours after dinner. 

We had also started running every day, well most days, before class and adding in obstacle courses on the weekend. It had started with just the five of us and then slowly various members of the defence class had started joining us meaning some morning saw 30+ students running around the lake. 

Stepping out of the shower I shook my head to clear it from my thoughts. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and I couldn’t help but feel a bit excited as I thought of exploring the town with Hermione on my arm. Even if she would meet her boys at the three broomsticks shortly after lunch and Sirius would be joining us around 11.

“Are you almost ready?” Hermione called from our sitting room as I finished buttoning my shirt. 

“Yes Mine, just a sec.” I pulled on my shoes and cloak, casting a warming and impervious charm as I eyed the grey sky outside. “Let’s go.” I said linking her arm through mine.

“Your excitement is contagious.” She said with a grin. 

“I’m sure the bond helps.” I nudged and she laughed nodding her head.

“Well yes there is that too.” She agreed. 

As we headed out of the castle and into the village we spoke about the history of the area and the shops we wished to visit. Tomes and scrolls were first on the list as once we met up with the other it would be impossible to get there. 

“I just want to have a quick look.” She promised dropping my hand and moving away from me as soon as we entered the dusty shop.

“Look as much as you like Mine, I’m just as much of a book lover as you.” I saw her face and amended my statement. “Okay I am a book enthusiast and enjoy perusing the shelves.”

“I know love, I just am so used to shopping with Harry and Ron.” She smiled at me and then moved away searching for something in the dusty stacks.

I too began to browse the titles searching for anything that may jump out at me that may be useful for our defence lessons or otherwise.

In the end I found two books I decided to purchase, while Hermione returned to the counter with five, smiling sheepishly at me. Ow how I adored her.

“We better hurry love, it’s time to meet Sirius at the shack.” We had owled Sirius and asked him to meet us for the day. The pack bond making us eager to see him despite seeing him for the full moon as the end of last month.

“Yes, I can’t wait to see him, although the longing to be near him still confuses me slightly I do feel so much better when he is around.” She Said practically dragging me towards the end of the village and trail that led to the shrieking shack.  

“It’s the pack bond, he is part of our family and we need to know he was safe. The dangers in the world at the moment put our wolves even more on edge when we are separate from them for extended time frames.” I assured her.

“I know, I know.... but part of my brain still says it’s odd for me to feel this way.” She shrugged. 

“Sirius!” She called dropping my hand and running towards the man who was ambling down the path towards us with a grin on his face. 

She flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, he chuckled and brought his arms up to rest on her shoulders.

‘ _Good Padfoot_.’ Thought Moony watching the way he handled our mate’s physical attention.

“I missed you to kitten.” He said smiling as she pulled away from him. I reached them both and gave him a one-armed hug. 

“Moony, how is student life treating you.” He grinned and I shoved his shoulder.

“I’m a professor you prick.” I reminded him playfully.

“Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” He teased and I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Shall we get some lunch?” Hermione asked, pulling us from our banter.

“Yep, I am starved.” He said placing his arms around her shoulders and steering her back towards the village. I quickly moved to her other side placing my hand around her waist. We managed to walk comfortably like this too the three broomsticks, chatting to Sirius as we went. 

Finding a recently vacated both Hermione and I sat down while Sirius insisted on getting drinks and moving to the bar. 

“He just wants to flirt with Rosmerta.” Said Hermione as she watched him move through the crowd of students. Most were still terrified of the man, so it was easy as the crowd of children moved silently out of his way.

“Most definitely.” I agreed.

Lunch was eaten slowly as we caught up with our pack mate Hermione sitting between the two of us in the booth. Harry and Ron joined us soon, bulging bags of honey dukes and Zonkos products with them. 

“I think I need to do some shopping.” Announced Sirius after catching up with Harry. He and I would leave the teenagers for a while to enjoy themselves while we caught up on a few things away from prying ears. 

“Yes, I think so.” I agreed. “Is there anything you would like me to pick up for you?” I asked Hermione as I slipped out of the booth. 

“Just some sweets please, you know what I like.” I nodded at her. “Owe and a new quill, I still can’t find mine.” She frowned.

“Of course, easily done.” I promised and gave the boys a wave, following Sirius out of the building.

“So how is it going?” He asked me once we were outside.  

“It’s strange...” I said slowly, kicking up some snow as I walked. “I’m like half-way between student and professor. It’s taking some getting used to.”

“How is it with Hermione? It’s barely been three months now since you had your first kiss and you are married and living together in a school full of hormonal children.”

“When you put it like that, we sound ridiculous.” I stated and he shrugged.

“But this isn’t a normal relationship.”

“No, it’s definitely not.”

“So how is it going?” He asked again

I thought for a moment before answering. “It is amazing, though adjusting to the settings we are living in has been challenging, she really was made for me. Not just physically either, she is so brilliant, we can talk for hours about the most random topics.” I smiled at the thought of our late-night debates. “There is still so much we are learning about each other’s, our past, our habits, our likes and dislikes. Every day I learn more about this Goddess that I get to call mine and thank Merlin that I found her.”

“Woah, you could have just said she is great in bed and smart enough to talk.” Said Sirius with a wink.

“Shut-up loser, you asked.” I said and we entered the sweets store,

“Yes, I did and I’m glad you answered. I was worried about you both.” He admitted.

“I know, we worry about you too.” We split up to collect our sweets, both filling two bags each with our purchases.

“I just need to get some stationary and go to Gemstones.” I informed the man, who was shoving a cauldron cake into his mouth.

“Getting Kitten a gift, now are we?” He asked after swallowing his treat.

“Yes, for our 1-month anniversary.” I said.

“Softy.” He teased and I pretend I hadn’t heard him.

I quickly bought some quills and parchment at the supplies store and then made our way to the small jewellers at the end of the village. Entering the store, it was empty save two fourth year Ravenclaws, who looked up and then turned away quickly giggling to each other.

“Think they are giggling at you mate.” Said Sirius with a wink. “Now what are we looking for?”

“I’ll know it when I see it.” I told him waving him away.

“Sure, I’ll just stand here and look pretty.” he muttered. Shoving his hands in his pockets as I moved to examine the cases of jewellery.

I was looking through a case of necklaces and pendants when the owner approached, but I assured him I would let him know if I found what I was looking for. There were many lovely pieces on display, but none of them called out to me and I frowned.

“Do you have any other necklaces?” I asked and the man nodded.

“One second, I have more out the back.” He moved through the fabric separating the display room from the rest of the building before returning with three cases, laying them out on the counter in front of me. “I have these as well, most are older pieces. All hand made by my family, who has owned the store for generations.”

“Thank you.” I nodded looking through each case. Sirius came to stand at my side, examining the pieces with me.

I finally found was I was looking for, hanging from a rose gold chain was a delicate pendant of the same material. Twisted finally from the beautiful metal were three interlocking runes, creating the abstract shape of a heart.

“That one,” I ginned, pointing at the piece.

“Ahh, that is an interesting one, created by my great grandfather, he said it was a sign of eternal love, do you know what the runes mean?” He asked me.

“Yes, I do and its perfect.” I assured him. I paid for the piece and was just leaving the store when I felt Hermione’s panic fill me.

‘ _Find her. Now._ ’ Moony stated, resting just below the surface.

I bolted out the door, hearing screams coming from closer to the castle. I tore through the village and up the path to the castle, wand in hand, when I finally caught sight of Hermione was running towards me.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” She assured me as I wrapped my arms protectively around her inhaling her scent.

_‘Yes safe, home, protected, mine.’_ Moony said slowly allowing the warmth of her to calm him.

“What happened?” I asked my adrenaline pumping as I searched for any threats to my mate. Sirius stood behind me and began to relax as he finished scanning the environment around us.

“It was Katie Bell something cursed her. Hagrid’s taking her up to the castle now. Harry, Ron and I need to follow them, but I had to come to you first. Come on, we have to go.”

“Okay,” I adjusted her position, tucking her under my arm and moving towards Ron and Harry who were waiting for us a little while up the path.

“It was Malfoy,” Said Harry as soon as we were close enough to hear him.

“That’s a very serious accusation Harry, why do you think it was him?” I asked the boy as he fell into step with us.

“I saw him in the three brooms sticks, he was behaving strangely, I just know it was.” He assured us.

“Knowing and suspecting are two different things Harry, but we will see what Dumbledore has to say.” Harry’s behaviour concerning the Malfoy boy was bordering on obsessive and I worried that something else may be affecting his judgment on the matter. The headmaster assured me that the activities of Draco Malfoy were known to him and I passed this much to Harry, but he wasn’t letting it go that easy.

I sighed as we entered the hall. If this is the dangers that were awaiting us just outside the gates, how long until they entered the school?


	11. Chapter 11

October 27th, 1996

We made our way across the grounds and to the edge of the forest. Now that I was more or less a ‘take’ wolf there was no need to lock me up, however Moony loves to run and frolic with his pack once the transformation was complete.

Hermione stood next to me face turned to the sky as the last traces of daylight began to fade into darkness.

“Mine, I have something for you.” I said softly, not wanting to disturb the forest around us.

“Ow, Remus you shouldn't have, I don’t need anything.” She said.

“I know but I wanted to.” I pulled out the velvet covered box containing the necklace I had gotten for her last week. She took and gently from my hand before opening it.

“Remus, it’s.... it’s perfect, so beautiful.” She smiled, fingers tracing over the runes of the pendant. “Will you put it on me?” She said freeing it from the case and holding it out to me.

“Of course.” I took the chain from her and she turned around lifting her hair out of the way. “I’m so glad you like it.”

“Hope, love, eternity.” She whispered, the runes that’s made up the heart. “It is perfect and unique; I’ve never seen anything like it.” She turned back leaning up to kiss me softly.

“It’s enchanted to, it’s supposed to be impervious to damage and theft and I placed several protection charms on it as well.” I informed her once she pulled back.

“Thank you for my gift.” She smiled then moved forward to hug me. We stayed like this for a few minutes for it was time for me to removed clothing, lest it be destroyed. I could smell Sirius, giving us space until I had transformed, not that he needed too.

“I love you.” I told her as Moony came to the surface and my body was transformed from man to wolf. Hermione’s form shimmered and her wolf form or ‘Honey’ as she has been dubbed by Sirius made an appearance. Padfoot made his way between the trees and the dogged wagged his tail in greeting. The next few hours were spent running, wrestling and playing until we were all exhausted and moved to the shrieking shack to sleep.

***********

November 11th, 1996

Even with the magic that separate our quarters from those of Gryffindor tower the noise vibrating through the walls was making my ears twitch. But I couldn’t begrudge them from celebrating, they had won the first quidditch match of the season and by a landslide at that. I knew it would be a while before the song ‘Weasley is our king’ dislodged itself from my brain.

Hermione was celebrating with her friends and I could feel her pride and joy for the house vibrating through the bond. I however was attempting to mark 2nd year transfiguration essays....

I reread the same sentence once more  and rubbed my temples with my forehead, wondering why I had agreed to do all the 3rd year and below marking for charms and transfiguration. It was such a headache.

Taking a long drink of my tea I refocused my thoughts... only a handful to go and I was done.

*****

November 17th, 1996

“How is Harry going with Headmaster?” I asked Hermione as we lay curled up on the hearth in front of the fire.

“He says they are still just looking at memories. He is actually getting quite frustrated; he doesn’t see the point in these lessons.” She sighed.

“Yes, it would go against his instincts all talk no action, but there is something to be said for knowing your enemies.” I wonder what Dumbledore’s plan was here. We were all learning about the history of Voldemort as Harry told Ron and Hermione and then she told me, but as of yet I don’t understand what this does to help Harry prepare to defeat him.... that is if the prophecy had any merit. Which they usually do, unfortunately.

“I know this and I’m sure Professor Dumbledore’s got some great big plan, obviously involving Professor Slughorn... but I worry that the plan won’t reveal itself in time.” She pauses and I could tell she was biting her lip. “I just can’t shake the feeling that we are missing something big.”

I pulled her a bit closer to me. “I know Mine. All we can do is be there and be prepared. The defence group is doing well. So many more innocents able to protect themselves.”

She pulled away to look at my face, eyes shining. “Yes, actually I needed to talk to you about that. I have an idea; I think it will help not us but maybe the order could use it as well.” She was all flushed, I loved it when she got excited about a new topic of learning.

“Okay, so what is this big idea?” I said smiling at her excitement.

“Human transfiguration.” She said and started at me expectantly.

“I know I’m brilliant Mine, but could you give me a little more to go on here?”

She rolled her eyes but continued. “Well instead of setting stunners of incarceration jinxes why don’t we learn how to transfigure our attackers into something non-animated like a rock or something similar. That way they won’t be able to be reanimated unless we used the specific counter curse. It takes them out of the fight without killing and makes it easy for us to hold them because no one is going to stop and look for a Little Rock before escaping a losing fight.”

I blinked a few times. “That’s brilliant, I mean, theoretically it should work, and it’ll make detainment a lot easier.” She grinned at me and I leant forward and kissed her. She pulled away excited.

“Only problem is I will need to create a spell that can be taught to others and it will be dangerous to practice.” She chewed her lip.

“Nonsense, you’re brilliant at transfiguration and charms and well everything.” I told her.

“Except flying.” She pointed.

“Yes, except that, but you’ve already created a handful of spells, I’m sure you can do it.” I encouraged her and she smiled at me, silently thanking me for the support and settling back down against me.

“I love you Remus Lupin.” She said looking up at me.

“I love you too Hermione Lupin.” I sighed, kissing her forehead.

******

December 10th, 1996

Hermione was mad, not just Harry and Ron not listening mad or students breaking school rules mad, but like spit fire mad.

I hurried through the halls from my 2nd year charms class in search of her. Quickly finding her pacing the corridor outside the great hall where most students were gathering for lunch.

“Mine.” I said softly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever had ticked her off. She spun round mid stride to look at me. Eyes searching mine before kissing me hard on the lips. She pulled back her face red, the lines on it hard in anger.

“That foul loan some evil little cockroach.” She growled.

“Who Mine?” I kept my voice calm, knowing adding my own anger to the equation would not help her.

“McLaggen.” She scowled at a stone brick, as if willing it to catch fire. I growled at the name, that pompous 6th year had been treading a very dangerous line since the beginning of the year. Looks like he was finally on the wrong side of it. “He cornered me after runes. Didn’t touch me but blocked my exit.” Moony growled this time. Looks like the boy had learnt to keep his hands to himself at least. “Then he goes on to say ‘come on Granger, aren’t you getting bored of these games. I know you want me I can feel it’” She shuddered. “‘Be my date to the slugclub Christmas party, then we can sneak off while your toy thinks you’re at the party. I’ve been dying for a taste’. Then he leans in and I’m pressed against the wall and smells me. Actually, smells me, before smirking and walking off.” I rumble in my chest. Moony is fighting for control to go find this... what had she called him, loan some little cockroach and squash him like a bug. “Can you believe the nerve. I was so furious I couldn’t move in fear I’d kill him. How dare he!” She yelled, actually stomping her foot. If I wasn’t so mad, I may have laughed.

 _‘I’m going to kill him’_ growled Moony. I agreed

“I’m going to kill him.” I said lowly, moving towards the hall.

“No, no you can’t!” She yelled, grabbing my arms and pulling me to her. “I know he insulted me and you and our bond, but he is just some stupid child. He didn’t threaten either of us physically or even touch me.”

“He is an adult. He has been warned. He will pay.” I told her my voice not wavering but my eyes looking into hers.

“Remus he is just some stupid boy. He doesn’t matter. I was just mad.”

“So, you should be.”

“You can’t attack him.”

“It’s well within my rights.”

“He isn’t threatening me now; he didn’t harm me. You will get in trouble.” She said softly still holding me tightly to her.

“But he did. He threatened our bond.” My eyes were surely golden as the wolf came forward to protect what was ours. Students that had been moving to lunch had stopped to watch us. I growled at them and some jumped back.

“Moony please, take me somewhere safe.” She whispered, placing her hand on my cheek.

The war raging within my head was deep sided.

Kill the man who had dared think of taking what was ours.

Protect the mate from all.

Moony choose to protect his mate as she stood in front of him. With an anguished groan I lifted her into my arms and moved quickly towards our rooms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in the crook of my shoulder. Moony still on the surface growled at anyone who dared look at Hermione as we made our way through the school.

The portrait to our room opened and Moony took us directly to the bed sitting her down before her turning around, warding the door with several spells.

“Mine, safe, protected.” He said and she nodded, letting the bond fill with calm and love, but underneath I could still feel her anger at the stupid boy.

“Yours, only yours.” She said as we pulled her shoes off before removing mine along with my outer cloak.

“Mine. I will protect you.” Moony said as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her against my chest.

“I know you will Moony.” She whispered, fisting my shirt.

Moony curled around her, stroking her hair. This was a different side of the possessive wolf then I had seen before.

Hermione seemed to know exactly what was needed however as she lay there wrapped in our protective embrace, breathing calmly as Moony stroked her all over. The end of lunch came and went but neither of us moved. Eventually the bond was quiet, and her breathing was slow and peaceful as she fell asleep.

 _‘Can I come back out now?_ ’ I asked moony with a huff.

‘ _Soon, just a bit longer.’_ He said quietly as if even speaking loudly in my head would disturb the witch slumbering in his arms. _‘What can we do about the boy?’_ He asked me, knowing his desire to string him up and hang him out of the dorm’s windows would not be approved of.

 _‘We go to Dumbledore. Explain the situation. He will deal the boy and then she will not be upset. If we approach him it will only end violently_.’ I sighed.

 _‘Fine, but this is his last warning._ ’ He growled.

‘ _Agreed_.’ I affirmed.

 Moony took one final deep breath of Hermione’s scent, burry my nose in her hair before finally receding. I didn’t change my position however, quite content to lay her holding out slumber mate.

 _‘Thank you._ ’ I told him but he just grunted. Listening to her soft breathing and drowning myself in her scent I slowly calmed enough that I too slipped unconscious, never loosening my hold on her as we rested together.

*****

I woke to Hermione shifting in my arms, and looked down into her chocolate eyes, loosing myself in their depth.

“Hello Remus,” She said softly.

“Hello Mine.” I purred.

“I’m sorry.” She told me, never breaking eye contact.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault some child doesn’t understand. I’m sorry for not letting you be angry.” She started laughing at me.

“Are you serious, thank you for distracting me, I had no idea how to deal with the amplified emotions of our bond. This is all still so new to me, I didn’t,” she paused searching for her words. “I couldn’t calm down, but you gave way to do that, I couldn’t control my rage, but I could be there for you.” She smiled softly at me before leaving up to kiss me softly on the lips.

I let her pull back before making my move, shifting quickly to pin her to the bed. I nudged her legs apart and settled myself between them, my head darting forward to pay attention to the skin of her neck. Her response was immediate as she moaned and arched against me.

“Yes, that’s right my wolf, show me who you belong to.” I growled in her ear before sucking the lobe roughly into my mouth.

“You, Remus always you.” She panted wrapping her legs around my waist. My hand that had been pinning her to the mattress above her head moved to undo her shirt, choosing to rip it open rather than bother with the button. Hermione’s now free hands moved quickly to push the robes off my shoulder before tearing at my own shirt. I pulled back from where my mouth hand been lavishing her breast to shrug off the offending pieces of cloth. Then pulling my wand out of my back pocket I simply banished the rest of clothing.

Hermione gasped at her sudden nakedness and I grinned quickly at her before moving my mouth back to her chest. Her hands were in my hair as she ground her now naked mound against my hard length. I hissed at the sensation, pulling my hips back slightly and allowing her to guide me into her entrance.

“Yes, Merlin please.” She begged.

“Merlin is not here Mine, now tell me what you want.” I commanded her, moving at an agonisingly slow pace despite my desire to fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight.

“You, Remus, moony, please, faster now.” She panted trying to move her hips in a vain attempt to increase the friction.

“Tell me who you belong to.” Moony growled, slipping to the surface.

“You my wolf. Please fuck me.” She groaned and we obliged. I pulled back throwing her legs over my shoulders before leaning forward to brace myself either side of her head, finally letting go of control and moving my hips to thrust into her as we both so desperately desired.

She cried out as I moved, the angle allowing me to hit placing deep inside of her while stimulating her nerve with every thrust.

“Yes, fuck, please, don’t stop.... arrrrrghhh.” She threw her head back as her orgasm hit, righting around me and almost pulling me over the edge with her. I continued to move inside of her as she rode out the waves of pleasure running through her body.

“Yes, Mine, fuck so tight and wet for me.” I panted, my eyes rolling slightly as dragged her nails down my back. I moved out of her quickly and flipped her over, sitting on my knees as I pulled her up onto her knees and entered her from behind.

“Yes, fuck Reeemussssssss.” She shouted, her hands fisting the pillow on either side of her head.

“Tell me Mine.” I growled, sweat trailing down my chest as I drove even deeper into her welcoming warmth.

“Yes. Fuck. So deep. Mine. All mine. Fuck. Ahhh. Yes, yes. Please. Fuck more. I need more.” She gasped with each movement of my hips. I slid one hand from her waist to fiddle with the sensitive huddle of nerves that was left untouched by this position, squeezing and pinching it just so. “Ohhh.... yessss.” She hissed, moving her hips backwards to meet mine. “So close.” She cried and I could feel her body preparing to peak once more.

“Come for me.” I said through gritted teeth.... and she did, the coil of tension snapped, and she tightened so spectacularly around me that I saw stars, thrusting erratically as we rode out our extending orgasms, sharing the pleasure through our ever-deepening connections.

“Fuuuuuuuccckkk.” She cried out as her body tensed, toes curling.

“Mine.” I snarled as my hand tightening around her hips to the point I’m sure it would bruise, but she didn’t seem to care.

‘ _Mine_.’ Moony growled within me.

As the pleasure subsides, we collapsed onto the now damp sheets panting as I lay atop of her, still sheathed in her warmth.

I kissed her neck softly, suckling my mark as we regained our senses. Eventually I pulled away, rolling to the side and dragging her with my so we were spooning.

“Hmmm,” she sighed as I continued to kiss her neck. “I can’t decide if I’m hungry or tired.” She sighed, then her stomach growled, and I let out a laugh.

“I think your stomach is telling me to feed you.” I chuckled, checking the time. Well we’ve missed the afternoon classes so we can head down to see Dumbledore and then it will be dinner time.

“Dumbledore?” She questioned pulling away from me to dress.

“Yes, to deal with the.... pest.” I seethed.

“Oh, yes that will be best I suppose.” She sighed pulling in some jeans, not that Classes were over for the day. “I hope someone took notes for me in history and charms.” She added idly.

“I’m sure there is someone you can borrow off, if not it’s unlikely you missed anything vital.” I reassured her.

She grimaced. “I hope not,” she moved to cast a cleaning charm with her wand, but I grabbed her hand. “What?” She frowned.

“Just... leave it for now. ‘Till after we see the dunderhead....” I asked.

 _‘Yes, that’s right. Make sure the boy can smell us on her from across the room._ ’ Moony added, licking his lips.

She huffed but dropped her wand. “Fine, but it’s ridiculous.”

“Moony appreciates it.” I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. While she was fully and nearly dressed her lips were swollen, hair still slightly dishevelled and neck was covered in love bites.

‘ _See if anyone can deny she’s ours now_.’ Purred Moony.

‘ _Indeed_.’ I silently amended.

“Let’s go wolf man.” She said, pulling in her cloak to protect her from the chill as she exited the portrait hole. We walked to the headmaster’s office swapping information on our morning classes.

“Marshmallow peeps.” I announced and the statue sprung to life. The door at the top of the stair case was open and we found Dumbledore waiting for us with four cups of tea sitting on the desk.

“Good evening for Mr and Mrs Lupin, please join me. I’ve always felt a good cup of calming tea does a world of good when approaching an unwelcome situation. Please join me.” The headmaster said in way of a greeting gesturing for us to take a seat.

“Thank you, Sir.” I said and Hermione echoed me as we moved to sit down across the desk from the man.

“I have heard what happened today from the portraits, Messer McLaggen is being fetched now. I trust you will not harm the boy Remus.” He told informed us and I scowled but nodded.

“Of course, he is a student, I am sworn to protect them.” I said coldly, pulling Hermione to sit on my lap rather than letting her occupy the chair next to me. Then proceeded to bury my nose into her hair, inhaling deeply.

Dumbledore’s only reply was a chuckle of mirth and I loosened my grip so Hermione could lean forward to take the previously mentioned tea. Happy to be putting something in her stomach until dinner began.

We sat in silence until I heard the gargoyle move once more and Moony pulled Hermione tightly me once more. I wondered how long it would be until both man and wolf were more comfortable with other males flirting, leering and occasionally touching our mate.

“Messer McLaggen please take a seat.” Dumbledore’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Thank you, headmaster,” the boy said, and I heard him sit down, but refused to look at him. “Sir why am I here?” He questioned and I growled slightly despite myself.

“Young man while I may play the fool, I am anything but, now I’m sure you realise exactly what line you have crossed to end up here for the first time in your schooling career.”

“I’m sorry?” He questioned, his heart rate was beating faster, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Mrs Lupin can you please tell me your version of the events that have led to this meeting if your peer wishes to feign ignorance?”

Hermione the proceeded to recount every insult and encounter she had had with her ‘peer’ since returning to school, while I focused on my breathing and her scent to keep myself and moony grounded.

“It wasn’t like that Headmaster, just a bit of harmless flirting in the halls. She’s twisted it to make me look bad.” The boy defended.

“I have not! You have been vile since our first class this term and nothing has deterred you.” She practically growled and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Enough, now Cormac, you and the entire school were informed and warned of the newly formed bond shared by Mr and Mrs Lupin. I invited the school to learn more about it so as to ensure these two people were, at no point, made to feel at risk in the year. The reason this is important is because their bond is new, and they are still learning to control the instincts that come with such a connection. You are lucky this happened at Hogwarts because if you had provoked a newly bonded werewolf outside of these walls, I’m sure you would not be sitting here able to feign innocence. You will produce a 3ft essay on bonds and their side effects as well as be serving sententious for the next four weeks for three hour every Thursday. Friday and Saturday.” The headmasters voice was filled with authority and left no room for arguments.

“Yes Sir.” The boy ground out.

“Excellent, you are dismissed.” He told the boy who noisily stood, storming out of the office. When the door slammed closed, I pulled back.

“Thank you Albus, I hope the boy listens.” I told him sincerely.

“Yes, I’m not sure he will but I cannot force his will. Just please try to refrain from killing the boy if he doesn’t come to his senses.”

“I will.... do my best, but I will protect what’s mine.” He merely nodded and stood; I took this as our que to leave as dinner was about to begin. I let go of Hermione allowing her to stand and then took her hand, letting her lead me from the office

“See that was so bad was it?” She asked once we were walking the halls.

“I suppose not, this is just very difficult while the bond is still so fresh.” I shrugged.

“I know, things are hard for me too.” She gave me a half smile. “Sit with me tonight?”

“Yes, most definitely.” We had been alternating with myself sitting at the head table or with her for meals and tonight I was definitely staying with her.

We slipped into the space beside Harry, sandwiching Hermione in the middle of myself and him, immediately piling our plates with food.

Hermione filled our friends in on what had happened, and Ron snorted ‘that idiot’ Into his food, to which I agreed wholeheartedly, tucking Hermione under my arm as we ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes... or no?


	12. Chapter 12

December 20th, 1996 

I fiddled with my collar while I waited with Harry for Luna, Ginny and Hermione who had removed me from our quarters to get ready for the Slug clubs Christmas dinner almost two hours ago. The dinner was being held in his quarters tonight before everyone who was leaving for the season returned home tomorrow. We were sat in the Gryffindor common room playing a round of Chess, personally I was glad my getting ready was as simple as shower, shave, shirt.

“You know I thought this would be strange, like six months ago I could not even have imagined it, but you’ve kind of just slide into the group. I mean you’re obviously the mature one of us, but Hermione always was years ahead of Ron and I anyways, so it’s just having a male version of her around. Once I get past the snogging and you occasionally turning up as our professor that is.” Harry told me, as he moved his Rook.

“Thanks Harry, I’ll admit it has taken some... adjusting, but I find it’s easy enough to slip into place with you three. Sometimes I do feel like I’m talking to toddlers though.” I teased.

“Thanks Remus, I appreciate it.” He rolled his eyes.

“That’s alright, remember though, I do have 19 years on you, so maybe ask me if you come across anything you need information on. I promise to keep whatever I can between us.” I told him sincerely.

“Yeah, I’ll remember that.” He ponders then eyes widened. “Actually, you might know, have you heard of the half-blood prince?”

I thought for a moment, it seemed familiar, but I wasn’t sure. “It rings a bell, but I can’t put finger on it. Let me think about it and I’ll let you know. Why is that?” I asked. 

“That’s the name in my potions book, the one Slughorn gave me. It’s blood brilliant, all notes and - “

“I know all about the book Harry.” I told him dryly. Hermione has become increasingly frustrated with Harry refusing to return it.

He gave me a sheepish look and a half smile. “Yeah well....” he trailed off.

“The half-blood prince.” I mumbled, then it clicked. “Can I see it? Show me it tomorrow, I have an idea of who it belonged to, but I just want to see it first to check.” I told him.

“Yeah sure- “he began but was cut off by Dean coming to wait with us, being Ginny’s escort for the evening. 

I nodded to him and then we resumed our game. 

“Oi,” Dean nudged Harry as the girls we had been waiting on entered the common room. 

I stood up and made my way to my wife, swallowing thickly as I looked her up and down. She worn a deep blue dress that shimmered and sparkled in the light of the fire. The neck line dipped precariously and showed off her perfectly swollen chest, where her necklace rested against soft skin. The dress itself was short at the front, but the back hit the top of her heals. The bodice was smooth and form fitting showing off her body in a way that’s made me want to cover her from lingering eyes. Her make-up was subtle, red lipstick and dark eye shadow, making her look mysterious and exotic. Her hair was pulled on top of her head and seemed to sparkle as well. I licked my lips are my eyes met hers a deep blush covered her cheeks and chest.

“Hello my wife.” I growled 

_‘Wife, mate, soul. She is amazing and she is ours_.’ Moony sighed and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her flush against me. The heels on her feet meant I barely had to duck my head to capture her lips in a kiss. 

“Do I look okay?” She asked pulling away, obviously uncomfortable in such an outfit.

“You look good enough to eat.” I replied chasing her lips once’s more. “In fact, I’m not sure I want you leaving this room. I’m not even sure I even want you in this room, to many hormonal teenagers,” I kissed her neck. “Maybe I should take you back to our rooms and show you how good you look.” I whispered in her ear and I felt her shudder against me.

“Oi, don’t start that you two or we will never make it down there.” Harry called

_‘Not such a bad thing.’_ Said Moony.

“Yeah, you’re scaring the first years.” Chimed Ginny and Hermione pulled back blushes brighter. 

I sighed and shifted so my arm was wrapped around, holding her against me.

“You look beautiful ‘Mione.” Harry complimented.

“Thank you, Harry. Ginny picked the dress.” She admitted tugging at the bottom of it as if to make longer at the front.

“Well you’re a knockout.” He grinned at her.

_‘And I will knock out anyone who dares to try and touch her.’_

“I don’t know if I should be thanking you or killing you Ginny.” I told her jokingly.

“You are welcome. Now let’s go, I heard the captain of the holy head harpies is going to be there.” Said the red head, dragging her date towards the portrait hole. She was in a dress similar to Hermione’s, only hers was a deep purple and had a straight hem line.

“Shall we?” I asked.

“Yes, let’s go.” She smiled shifting to grab my hand. We followed the other two couple to the dungeons, able to hear the music echoing down the halls while still a few turns away from the potions master’s quarters. 

“We don’t have to stay too long.” She promised me.

“It’s fine Mine, I can’t expect us to never go out.” I told her honestly. “I just...” I trailed off unsure how to articulate myself without sounding like a possessive ass.

_‘We are possessive_.’ Moony reminded me, ‘ _and she knows that too.’_

_‘Yes, but we don’t have to shove it in her face constantly.’_ I told him. 

_‘I suppose,_ ’ he conceded. 

“I know my wolf, I know.” She said softly, squeezing my hand in hers. We had reached our destination and entered the room. Harry who was in front of us was immediately accosted by Horace and wished away to greet the most important and esteemed guests. 

Which left us standing at the door free to mingle, we moved to the side, grabbing a drink offered from a passing tray. I saw a few faces I recognised both on a personal level and others from their fame. 

“Wow, he really does know a lot of people.” Hermione whispered, sipping her bubbly beverage. 

“Yes, he was a professor here for over 30 years and collected many a student during that time. He is not a bad man to know.” I hummed. 

“I suppose we should socialise then.” She resigned and then we moved around finding familiar faces to speak to. At one-point Harry had escaped and joined us as we stood off to one side speaking lowly with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“Guys, save me please, I can’t stand there and have another person gawk at me.” He begged, trying to shrink down to hide further. “Why did we come to this.” He hissed.

“Because you need to get into the man’s favour.” Hermione reminded him, rolling her eyes. “And assuming we don’t all get killed in the next year the connections in this room can go a great way to securing our future.” 

Harry ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit that reminded me greatly of James. “Right, yes, well I just need a few minutes break. I can’t remember a single name of anyone he has introduced me to.” Harry admitted and Kingsley chuckled. 

“You’ll be alright Harry, just smile and nod. It will all be over in a few hours. Now if you will excuse me, I see Maria over there and I desperately need to talk her.” The Auror told us before making his way through the crowd.

“Harry, would you mind keeping Hermione company for a few minutes while I slip off to the loo.”

“I’m perfectly fine to stand here on my own you know.” Hermione informed me, cutting off Harry’s reply.

“I know, but half the males in the room have eyes you at least once tonight so humour me.” I said kissed her forehead, then nodded to Harry.

“Fine.” She huffed and I left to make my way through the crowds. once out of the room I took a deep breath, my senses relieved to be out of the crowed space. 

I returned to the party almost ten minutes later, wondering if I could convince Hermione to leave yet, or at least sneak off for a while. I sighed opening the door and trying to spot her in the crowd, letting our bond pull me in the right direction. I found Harry first, once again with Horace’s hand on his arm.

“Harry, where is Hermione?” I interrupted the group.

“I got- “he began 

“Ahh, Remus, let me introduce you.” Said Horace, cheerfully. “This is Alexandrine Prince, beater for the hornets, Maxwell Sanders secondary editor for published potions and Annabelle his wife.” He said. “And this is Remus Lupin, the substitute professor here, very skilled in most subjects.” 

“Hello, nice to meet you.” I said shaking their hands as they each greeted me.

“Where is your lovely wife?” Asked thee Potions Professor.

“Actually, I was just wondering that myself, if you don’t mind, I’m just going to go in search of her.” Then I nodded to them, Harry threw me an apologetic glance as I made my way further through the room. 

“Don’t you learn.” I heard Hermione’s voice coming from my left and felt her anger flare. “I said no.” She growled. 

“Come on love, just a few minutes.” The drunk voice of Cormac McLaggen carries to my ears and I shoved my way through the last of the people separating them from my sight. 

The boy had Hermione behind one of the decorative curtains, one hand on her waist while the other grabbed at her blindly. His body was pinning her legs against the wall, making it difficult for her to move. She was shoving him away with her hand though, hitting his chest, but he paid that no mind. 

I roared as Moony took control and the room became almost silent as the crowd turned towards us. My hand was on the back of the boy’s neck as we pulled him, ripping the sheer fabric from its hanger, and threw him backwards off of our mate. Spinning around to stand between the room and her. 

Moony growled at the boy who was pushing himself to stand, his face red with anger. 

“What’s your problem, I was just having a bit of fun.” The boy slurred. I felt Hermione’s hand on my shoulder as my back pressed against her chest. 

“Mine.” He snarled. “She is mine.” 

“Fine, have her the swotty little book worm wouldn’t know how to have a good time if he came up a bit her.” The boy smirked. Moony jumped forward, fist connected to face he sent him sprawling to the ground once move.

“Now really-“ Horace’s voice came as he made his way through the people now crowding around us. 

“Moony stop!” Our mates called and her hands came around us from behind, halting our movements. 

“That’s right be a good dog, maybe she’ll let you sleep in the bed tonight. That is-“ his words were cut off as he began clawing at his throat, unable to breath. Hermione was no longer holding me back, but was rather standing beside me, wand pointed at the boy.

“Do not insult my mate.” She seethed at him and his eyes were wide as his lips before going turn blue.

“Enough!” Wrung the voice of Severus Snape as he moved to stand between us. “Mr & Mrs Lupin, I suggest you make your exit. I will deal with this.... child.” He sneered, both of us struggling to regain control of our emotions. “I know of his previous transgressions.” However, we stood unmoving, my arm still twisted backwards awkwardly from where we had pulled Hermione back behind. “Go and take care of your mate.” He said firmly and I was personally shocked by the man behaviour, but Moony was currently running the show. 

He let out a growl but said nothing as he pulled her close and led her through the crowd which parted in front of us. 

Once out of the room he led us to an empty room and took us inside, closing and locking the door behind us. 

“Did he hurt you?” Moony asked running hands and eyes up and down her body to check door any sort of injury.

“No, he only just cornered me moments before you were pulling him off me.” She assured us. “You protected me.” She told him. 

“Always, you are mine to protect.” He answered, happy that she was physically unharmed, but furious at the scents covered her body. “Only mine.” He growled and then he covered her body with our, pushing her to move backwards until the hit the wall. 

She kissed back without restraint, hand in my hair, pulling us as closely together as possible. Moony lifted her slightly, sitting her in the sill of the window, pressing her firmly against the glass. 

One hand snaking up the short front of her dress and slipping under the fabric of her underwear. She moaned into my mouth sucking my tongue into hers. Her hand moved from my hair down my body to pull my shirt from my trousers and unbolting my pants. She tilted her hips allowing me access and I slid two fingers into her, causing her head to fall back, finally breaking our mouths apart. I began to move my fingers inside her as she finally released my hard cock, pushing my pants and underwear just enough. 

She wrapped her hand around my length, and it was my turn to moan as she pumped me up and down. 

“Not enough.” Moony growled, pulling my fingers out of her wet pussy before tearing the Lacey garment that was hiding her from us. He dropped to the ground, head between her thighs. Hermione’s hands immediately went into my hair and Moony wasted no time as he dove in. 

Hermione’s body pulsed around us as Moony drank up everything she was giving licking and sucking like a wolf dying of thirst. Her thighs tightened around my head as she reached her peak, crying out incoherently. 

“You taste like heaven.” Moony told her huskily when he finally pulled away. She gave no response but eyed us hungrily. “But it’s still not enough.” He said standing up, my now painfully hard member bobbed slightly as it throbbed. 

Hands on her hips Moony moved forward to drive home. Hermione’s legs wrapped around our waist, while her hands rested on the window sill for support. The thrusts were fast and hard, both of us panting for breath our souls, bodies and bond humming with the energy as we climbed higher and higher together. 

**********

December 21st, 1996 

None of us would be taking the train back for the holidays. Harry, Ron and Ginny would be taking a Portkey to the Burrow. While myself and Hermione’s would be flooing to Grimmauld place where we would be staying with Sirius. Though we were spending Christmas even with Hermione’s parents and Christmas Day at the burrow before the full moon the following night. 

“I will see you on Christmas Day.” Hermione said as she hugged her friends. We would be leaving through the headmaster’s fireplace once their Portkey had activated to take them home. The three of them end held onto one part of the fuzzy green sock and we watched as they disappeared from sight.

“Shall we go?” I asked her once we were alone in the empty classroom. 

“Yes, let’s get out of here.” She grinned, looping her arm through mine. Our luggage in my pockets we made our way to the Floo. The halls were still full of students as most families had chosen for their children to remain within the safety of Hogwarts walls for the season. 

“I really hate this.” Hermione said suddenly.

“Hate what?” I asked.

“This, everything that’s happening because of one insane man and his ability to manipulate others.” She huffed.

“Yes, I hate it too, life would be much simpler. But we do the best we can and keep fighting to end the war so that hopefully one day it is better.” 

“Yeah, what else can we do?” She sighed; her heart heavy. 

“Just keep working against him. Keep training and be ready.” I told her, unsure what else to say. 

Dumbledore’s office was empty, so we made our way quickly through the fireplace landing soundly in the kitchen at Grimmauld place.

“Well that’s... festive.” Hermione missed, eyeing the overly decorated kitchen. “You think it’s the whole house?” She mused, making her way to the stairs. 

“I’m certain if it.” I chuckled as we opened the door. Tinsel, garlands and decorations hung if every available surface. “Merry Christmas my lady.”

“You’re home!” Sirius shouted as he made his way down the stairs complete with Santa hat.

“Did Christmas throw up in here?” Hermione asked, hands gesturing wildly, before hugging him. 

“What’s the holiday without a little holiday cheer?” He asked. “Harry will be along tomorrow, and we can have a nice family Christmas.” Sirius moved down the steps to greet me. “Go put your things away and then come meet me in the sitting room. I have some festive games for us to play, plus I want to know why Harry insisted on going to the burrow instead of coming straight here.” He grinned and we nodded in agreement before moving up to the third floor where our room was. “And no hanky panky until after dinner!” He called after us causing Hermione to laugh, while I rolled me eyes.

We put our things away and changed into more comfortable clothing before moving back downstairs, joining Sirius in an equally horridly decorated sitting room.

“So, am I safe to assume that Harry’s absence is because of some unmentionable red head?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbows, eyebrows wagging.

“Right on the money.” I told him; nosy dog was worse than a teenage girl.

“Spill it.” He grinned.

“Well Harry filled us in as our night was not exactly without drama.” Hermione said and I took a swig of my eggnog, Moony was still not completely calm over the events of last night.

“Okay first tell me about Harry, then fill me in on what’s got Moony looking ready to commit murder.” Sirius nodded.

“Well Ginny and Harry had their own dates last night with Dean and Luna. Dean and Ginny have been dating since before term started but they have been fighting a bit lately and had agreed to just go as friends. So, at some point in the night Dean and Luna had moved off and Ginny was helping Harry hide from Slughorn. Then he said she just kissed him and, oh Sirius, he is so happy. Should have seen the grin on his face when he was telling me.” She smiled, pleased at her friend’s happiness. “So yes, he wanted to go to the burrow suddenly, or not so suddenly really and try and get some alone time to sort things out with her. I told him that he had to sit down and have a proper conversation and ask her to go with him, if that’s what she wanted.”

“Ha, well then, can’t blame a man, when a beautiful girl at stake.” He said, taking a drink. “I’m happy that he can find something to bring him some happiness when the fate of the world seems to be resting on his shoulders.” Sirius added more seriously, Hermione and I hummed in agreement. “Now what was this Drama?”

“You tell him Mine; I still want to go back and kill the roach.” I said, nodding for her to fill him in.

“Ow, yes, will.” She rung her hands together. “So, you know that boy that’s been causing a bit of trouble...” She said nervously.

“That McLaggen kid?” He questioned.

“Yes, that _kid_.” I growled.

“Well, last night Remus had gone to the bathroom and left me with Harry, but then a new group of people arrived and Professor Slughorn came and pulled him away. I didn’t want to fight my way through the crowd of people as it was all becoming a bit much with my super sense.” I listened happy to have a fuller picture of the events. “So, I went and lent against the wall in one of the alcoves at the back, only McLaggen must of me watching me. I was standing there with my eyes closed trying to concentrate on my breathing and then there he was pinning me to the wall. He legs holding mine so I couldn’t even knee him in the crouch and then he was groping my chest while trying to get me to kiss him, I had my head turned away and was shoving him. Then he was off me and Remus, or more Moony had me pressed against the wall with his back.”

“Wow, let me guess the idiot didn’t just walk away.” Sirius drawled and I shook my head.

“No, he stood up moved towards us, then made a comment about me so Moony Punched him.” Hermione continued. “Then I was trying to stop him, so Remus didn’t get in trouble and then from the group he insulted Remus... which meant I lost my temper and started magically choking him.” She muttered.

“Kitten, you reacted the way anyone would expect you too, it’s not your fault the boys an idiot, but since you’re here I’m assuming neither of you killed him. So, what happened?” Sirius reassured her.

“Actually, Professor Snape stepped in, it was strange, but he promised to see the McLaggen and then spoke directly to Moony, telling him to take me out of there and protect me.” She said and Sirius looked at me for confirmation.

“Yep, its true padfoot. I was shocked as well, we don’t know what happened to him yet, but I’m sure we will find out eventually.”

Sirius let out a whistle and then a laugh. “Wonder if you’ll be invited to anymore slug club parties after that show ‘Mione.” He teased.

“Ow yes, actually Professor Slughorn caught up with us this morning and assured me there were no hard feelings and a number of his guests actually wanted to meet us properly as most people had never seen a truly bonded couple.”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes, “you get into a fight at a party and get praised for it, I do it and get three months of detention and banned for life from his littler gatherings.” He said referring to an incident in fifth year.

“Just lucky I guess.” I teased him, the conversation turned light from there and we spent the afternoon sitting in front of the fire catching up on the finer details of each other’s lives and sharing storied from our past. The games, thankfully, laying forgotten to the side.


	13. Chapter 13

December 31st, 1996

Christmas past in a quiet affair despite Sirius and his decorations. While nothing of incident affected us directly the world outside was dark and depressing. The paper brought news daily of deaths and disappearances that had everyone on edge. This seemed to push the young adults even harder though as they dedicated much of their holidays to physical training and theory. 

“The first of the death dumbo’s that run into this group is going to be in for a nasty shock.” Said Sirius as he leant against the wall with me, taking a moment before we joined the party above us

“Yeah, I just hope it makes a difference.” I sighed, still wishing we could just leave. Something suddenly occurred to me. “Sirius do you remember anyone going by the title of ‘the half-blood Prince’, it’s the name in Harry’s potion book.” 

Sirius ponder for a moment and then his eyebrows raised almost comically. “Prince and Potions, that’s got to be Snape, right? I remember stealing one of his books in fourth year and I’m sure that was written in the cover.” 

“Harry has been using Snape’s book. Shit. As much as we hate it that man is brilliant, and we have to warn Harry. Some of the stuff in there could be dangerous.” Harry wasn’t going to be happy knowing the person he had grown to respect was actually the Professor he despised. 

“Yeah, that’s for sure. We will talk to him later. Hopefully he will have enough sense to listen to us. Even if he keeps the book, it should make him weary of it at least.”

“Sirius, come on it’s almost midnight!” Came Harry’s voice from above. Order members were gathered on the roof, celebrating. While the Wizarding world was being quiet with only private celebrations, the muggle world was not and the view from here would give us a nice sight of the fireworks being set off around London tonight. 

“The party awaits.” He cheered racing up the stairs. I followed behind him, excited for the first, of what would hopefully be many, New Years’ kisses with Hermione.

“Hey Handsome, I was wondering where you had disappeared to.” She greeted as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She stood with her school friends, each with a butterbeer in their hands, everyone but Ron having pair off for midnight.

“Sorry love, just a quick catch up with our lovable mutt.” I whispered into her ear as she leaned into me with a comfortable sigh.

“Oi, who am I going to kiss.” Grumbled Ron, eyeing the pairs around him, his short stint with Lavender Brown having ended before it began meant that he found himself flying solo while his best friend had their significant others to dote upon.

“You can kiss me if you like Ronald, I don’t have anyone either.” Came the shy voice of Susan Bones, who was staying here while her Aunt was busy at work.

Ron spluttered and blushed, turning around to face the pretty girl.

“Oh – ah, well.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously and I did my best not to laugh at the poor boy. “Yeah, that would be great if you don’t mind.” He eventually articulated smiling shyly and the circle made space for the girl to join us.

“Ow let’s go over to the edge so we can watch the muggle fireworks.” Said Ginny, pulling Harry with her. I watched as Ron softly offered his hand to Susan, who took it and let him lead her to the edge with the others.

 

“I think she could be good for Ron.... if he doesn’t stick his foot in his mouth.” Said Hermione, watching her friends.

 

“Yes, well who knows, she is very clever, but also calm and kind, it could help even out his boisterous temper.” I chuckled as we moved to join the other.

 

The music filling the space dulled as a countdown began.

 

“Get ready for the show everyone.” Called Fred.

 

“Yes, should go off with a bang.” Agreed George with a grin.

 

“What did they do.” I muttered, before joining the others in the count down.

 

“5!” Hermione turned in my arms to press her body closer to mine.

 

“4!” The crowd called and I bent my head closer to hers.

 

“3!” She whispered stepping up on her toes.

 

“2!” My arms wrapped tighter around her as hers wrap around my shoulders and neck.

 

“1! Happy New year!” Shouts and whistles, pops and bangs surrounded us and filled the streets as I closed the space between us. Her lips were soft and warm, the taste of her butter beer lingering on them, she sighed into the kiss. With this access was granted and I slipped my tongue gently into her mouth, revealing in the feeling of her body pressing against mine. After another moment we pulled away, a smile so broad gracing her lips I was amazed her cheeks didn’t crack.

 

“Happy new year Mr Lupin.” She whispered to me.

 

“Happy new year Mrs Lupin.” I grinned kissed her quickly once more before loosening my hold on her so she could turn to watch the fireworks.

 

I thanked myself for the blocking spell I had placed on our ears, muffling the loud bangs of the fireworks that filled the night sky. Far and near a rainbow of colours burst into life and for a moment the city that had been suffering so much, seemed to forget it was at war.

 

The couples stood huddled together as everyone stood awestruck at the display of lights dancing before us. Both magically and muggle creations joined as one, the display was amazing, and I glanced at the twins whose grins showed that they were definitely behind the show that not only we, but the entire city was watching right now.

 

I stood there letting my thoughts drift as the show continued. Hermione snuggled back into me as she watched and Moony purred.

 

‘ _I can’t wait until this is over. We will take her and make a cub and love her forever.’_ He sighed.

 

_‘We will give her the world.’_ I agreed. It was easy at this moment for me to forget, forget the danger, forget the war ranging around us. Surrounded by our loved ones and friends, holding my mate, my wife, my love in my arms after waiting for so long. I could imagine our future, the home we would build together, the sounds of tiny feet running across the floors calling ‘Mummy’ and ‘Daddy’. I sighed once more, and the sounds of fireworks faded as the last of the colourful lights left the sky. The party goers cheered, and Fred and George bowed to those around them. That night there were no attacks, no dark ark filled the sky and it was well towards dawn when the roof top terrace finally emptied as the crowd returned home or found an empty space downstairs to sleep.

 

Hermione and I returned to our bed shortly after midnight eager to christen the new year and fell into a peaceful slumber not long after the last of the house became quiet. A brilliant way to begin a new year indeed... if only the rest of the year would be able to continue in such a fashion.

 

January 2nd, 1997

 

“Harry, do you have a minute?” I asked the four teens had just finished their morning workout and we were about to get ready to return to school later this afternoon. I nodded for Hermione to follow Ron and Ginny as Harry hung back, acknowledging me.

 

“Sure Remus, what is it?” He asked sitting heavily on the arm chair across from where I had sat down.

 

“I figured out where I had heard, or well seen, the name ‘the half-blood prince’ before.” I told him and Harry immediately lost all signs of fatigue as he leant forward eager for the information. “But you aren’t going to like it.” I warned him.

 

“It can’t be that bad, its not like the book belonged to Voldy-shorts himself.” Harry said.

 

I sighed, too Harry Snape owning the book may be just as bad. “Harry that book is Professor Snape’s, that is how he labelled his text books in school. His mothers madden name was Prince and his father was a muggle.”

 

Harry began to laugh, but then sobered up catching the look on my face. “You’re not joking, are you?” He asked quietly, his face going pale.

 

“I’m afraid not sorry Harry.” I told him with a grim smile.

 

Harry’s head dropped into his hands as he sat silently for a few minutes, then he began laughing again.

 

“What is so funny?” I enquired.

 

“Well it’s just, the man who hate me is actually helping me become so brilliant in potions that he himself is hating me even more because of my unexplained talent. The irony.” He grinned.

 

“So, it doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Well it’s a little strange and I definitely won’t be using any of those spells on anyone, but no I kind of like it actually. The unfairness of it all. Although it does mean I have to acknowledge how smart the bloke is, which isn’t something I would like to admit.” He told me.

 

“And you’ll keep the book?” I prodded.

 

“Most definitely, I wonder if I can somehow find a way to rub his nose, I’m my sudden brilliance of the subject.” Harry grinned, looking more like Sirius then his father for once. “Have you told Hermione?” He asked me.

 

“Not yet, but I probably will.”

 

“That’s fine, maybe she’ll want to share the notes with me once she finds out who made them, I have been offering, but you know how stubborn she is.” He sighed and stood.

 

“Yes, that is something I definitely know.” I muttered and Harry let out a laugh, clapping me on the back.

 

“Better you then me.” He laughed before making his way upstairs.

 

I quickly joined Hermione in the shower, cleaning off this morning work out under the steady stream.

 

“Is everything okay with Harry?” She asked once she had finished washing the suds from her hair.

 

“Yes, I just had some information on that potions book that’s been driving you mad. It actually used to belong to Snape.” She whirled around to face me.

 

“As in potions master Severus Snape?” She asked and I nodded. “No wonder Harry has been doing so brilliantly. I mean the man is rude, but there is no denying he has a way with potions. I wonder if he will let me see the notes.” She mused and I laughed.

 

“I thought that was cheating.” I teased and she blushed furiously.

 

“Well, it’s different if we know who made them.” She tried to argue, but I cut her off with a kiss.

 

“Harry said he would let you copy them,” I told her once I pulled back. “Now that is entirely enough talk of other men while we are naked and wet.” I told her seriously before pulling her against me, our wet bodies slid against each other until they fit together like puzzle pieces. My thigh separating hers as our hips met and her breast were pressed flush against me chest.

“Hmmm, but Moony what else would we talk about?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes at me, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh, I was more thinking we should stop talking all together.” I informed her, ducking my head down to capture her lips once more, she kissed me thoroughly before pulling away once more.

“Hmmm, I can defiantly think of something better to be doing with my mouth.” She gave me a cheeky grin before dropping to her knees on the shower floor. Once quick glance up and she took me fully into her mouth, forcing me to brace myself on the wall over her head.

Despite the heat and wet of the shower the feeling of being in her mouth shocked me, as always and I groaned as she fondled my manhood, shaking a little as my knees threatened to give may. She moved back and forth over my throbbing member filling her mouth and using her hand to pleasure the parts of me that couldn’t fit. My eyes rolled back, and my breathing came in short pants, hitching when her teeth grazed over the tip of my cock.

“Fuck, mine.” I gasped and she sucked hard, “Shit, shit, shit,” I moaned as I willed my legs to support me. I felt her hand reach up my back and then slide down as she grazed her nails against my skin before tightly squeezing my ass at the same time as her other hand cupped my balls. The barrels of pleasure she was offering as well as the feelings she was sending through the bond before too much. “Mine, I’m going to come.” I grunted, she pulled back a popping sound could be heard as she released me.

“Good.” She stated before quickly taking me once more and moving with even more determination. She randher nails across my skin once more and I moaned her name loudly as I came, watching her as she swallowed everything I had to offer, before sinking to my knee in front of her, my legs having finally have given out.

“You are amazing.” I huffed and then leant forward to kiss her thoroughly. “Not it’s my turn.” I grinned, pulling back from her luscious lips.

“Well if you insist.” She moaned has my had found its way to her well lubricated core and I slipped one finger inside her tight heat.

“Stand up for me Mine.” I groaned taking her taunt nipple into my mouth quickly before releasing it, allowing her to stand. “Lean against the wall.” I told her shuffling forward I spread her legs and resting back on my haunches, my knees between her feet. I kissed the inside of her things, sucking lightly as I made my way towards her warm centre.

“Remus please.” She sighed hands resting lightly in my hair. I placed one hand on her stomach to help keep her up right and the other on her thigh pushing her legs further apart. Finally, I put my mouth where she wanted and licked from back to front, dipping my tongue briefly into her centre before moving to her bundle of nerves. “Fuck.” She gasped, fingers tightening in my hair.

I hummed lightly, sending vibrations from her and causing her to moan loudly, I moved my mouth back down to let my tongue lap at her wet core. The taste of her had me moaning and my hand on her thigh travelled to work on her now neglected nerves.

“Shit, yes, ooohhhh, yes just like that.” She begged.

‘ _Anything for you my wolf.’ Moony purred while. ‘Fuck, she tastes like heaven. Why don’t we have her for every meal?’ He asked and I chuckled internally, not disagreeing with him._

Her body begin to quake from the pleasure, and I renewed my efforts, my tongue and fingers working together to bring her to the edge. She began to tense, mewls of pleasure tumbling from her trembling lips, I felt her tighten around me and pulling back swiftly and she groaned at the sudden loss of contact. However, I had a plan and grabbed her hip pulling her down on top of me and entering her in one swift movement.

“FUCK MOONY!” She screamed at the fullness her orgasm taking her swiftly as I held her hips, moving in and out of her as she clung to me.

“Shit, mine, yes, so good.” I murmured shifting us to lay her down on the shower floor, my body never leaving hers. As she came down from her high, she wrapped her legs around my waist and shielded her face from the spray my burying her head into my chest. Hiking her legs up higher I was able to go deeper.

“Ow, yes, right there, more please, Remus don’t stop.” She mumbled, her nails scrapped down my back, pulling a growl from me as I pounded into her without restriction. “I’m going to come again.” She panted with each thrust.

“Do you like this my mate?” I dipped my head purring into her ear.

“Yes,” she gasped tightening her grip on my cock.

“Do you like me pounding into you. My cock entering your tight wet heat?” I growled.

“Fuck, yes,” She moaned, and my eyes fluttered closed.

“Good, because I’m going to do it over and over again. I’m going to make you scream for me mate, is that what you want?”

She moaned in response, her whole body attempting to pull me even closer as her orgasm began to take over her body.

“Answer me.” I growled, biting her earlobe and sucking it into my mouth.

“YES, FUCK ALWAYS AHHHHH!” She screamed as she convulsed around me and I roared as pleasure shot through us both. I moved erratically as we rode out our combined orgasms, our lips finding each other’s as our movements slowed and her grip on my body slackened.

‘ _I love you.’_ Hermione’s voice filled my head and I gasped pulling away from her. She furrowed her brows at me, confused.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned, hand coming to my cheek.

_‘I love you’_ I thought back, keeping my mouth closed and her eyes widened.

_‘We can hear each other’s thoughts?’_ She asked.

_‘Apparently those we direct at each other._ ’ I replied.

_‘Hello mate.’ Moony purred._

_‘Moony?’_ She questioned.

_‘Yes Mine,’_

“Wow.” She breathed and then kissed me again.

 

_‘I think I need to get off the floor now boys.’_ She thought.

 

_‘Man’_ I told her.

 

_‘Wolf’_ Moony growled.

 

‘ _Mine.’_ She replied and I chuckled pulling out of her with a sign, then standing up, pulling her with me. We washed quickly and stepped out of the shower, drying off together as there was a knock at the door.

 

“Five more minutes.” I called as I began pulling on the clothes, we had left out earlier that day.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that you need to renew your silencing charms if you’re going to go for another round!” Sirius called before walking away.

 

I froze and looked at Hermione who had frozen pulling her skirt up.

 

“Well shit.” She muttered, her entire face going an adorable shade of pink.

 

“Yes, well shit, at least I whispered the dirty talk?” I said and she blanched.

 

“Boys are going to tease me for this for weeks, they only just let the kitchen incident be forgotten.” She groaned pulling on her shirt and jumper. I had no comfort to offer as I knew it was true.

 

‘ _I love you’_ I thought to her and watch as a smile danced upon her lips.

 

“It must be another part of the bond.” She mused out loud.

 

_‘Now I can talk to you whenever I want.’_ Moony purred.

 

‘ _Yes, hello Moony my wolf._ ’ She thought and he sighed in content.

 

I suddenly had a thought, _‘Moony can you hear me._ ’

 

_‘I hear everything, every thought_.’ He drawled.

 

_‘Hermione did you hear that?’_ I thought, while actually only wanting to send it to Moony. Watching her face, it was clear she hadn’t I would still be able to communicate with Moony privately it seemed.

 

I collected our cloaks and put our shrunken bag in one of the pockets, the portkey for Hogwarts would be taking us back in about an hour.

 

We entered the kitchen and the four teenagers and animangas ceased their conversation immediately. Sirius’s face held a shit eating grin, while Ron and Harry looked mildly disgusted. Both Neville and Susan were staring intently at their lunch, blushing. Where as Ginny choose to throw a wink in Hermione’s direction.

 

“Good shower?” She questioned and Neville scoffed.

 

“Yes, it was quite nice thank you.” Hermione answered, sitting down and dishing up both our plates.

 

_‘Thank you’_ I sent to her and she smiled sideways at me, passing me the now full plate.

 

“You could have used silencing charms.” Muttered Ron, before he started eating once more.

 

“We did.” She shrugged, digging into her food. ‘ _Hmmmm so yummy.’_ She sighed and I grinned. This was going to be handy.

 

“Bloody hell, maybe I should get myself a Werewolf,” Mused Ginny.

 

“Ginny!” Berated Ron.

 

“Hey!” Said Harry at the same time, looking at his girlfriend.

 

“Ow, it’s okay baby, you do fine.” She said, patting him on the head softly, causing Sirius to chuckle.

 

“I’ll show you fine.” The boy growled, pulling a giggling red head to her feet and out the door.

 

“You have 45 minutes until we leave!” I shouted before the kitchen door swung closed.

 

“SILENCING CHARMS!” Bellowed Ron, before pointing his wand at the door and roof, casting his own.

 

“Why didn’t you do that for us?” Hermione queried.

 

“Ow, we did.” Sirius informed her. “Apparently they didn’t hold up.”

 

_‘Oh my god, am I really that loud?’_ She questioned and I chuckled out loud, nodding my head.

 

‘ _You’re louder when there is no one home. I love to make you scream._ ’ Moony added.

 

A blush covered her cheeks, but no thoughts came as we returned our attention to the food. Conversation eventually began flowing once more as we waited until it was time to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

January 19th, 1997

I had been waiting since we returned to Hogwarts to approach Dumbledore privately. Trusting Harry’s gut instinct, I spent some time observing the younger Malfoy boy and was certain he was up to something. I was also sure he carried the dark mark due the subtle smell of dark magic that lingered around the boy. However actually finding time to talk to the headmaster was difficult, today it seemed though I was in luck.

He had returned to the school and summoned me thanks to the note I had left for him requesting a meeting. Knocking on the door of his office I was granted entry and sat down declining the headmaster offer for sweets.

“What seems to be the problem Remus?” Asked Dumbledore, observing the man it was obvious he was unwell, his face was pale and strained and he was missing several pounds from his body. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Draco Malfoy. I am certain he has taken the dark mark and he is planning something. He continuously sneaks off to the room of requirement, but I am never able to follow him in, so I’m not sure what he is doing.” I told the man.

His lips pursed thinly as he thought for a moment, probably on what information to tell me as what to withhold. Eventually he sighed.

“I’m aware that young Mr Malfoy has taken the dark mark, he was forced to do so after his father’s failure at the ministry last year. I am also aware he of his task set. However, Severus is dealing with the mater and I must ask you to trust him, _no matter what_.” He emphasised not he last few words.

“I will do my best.” I promised the man.

“That’s all I can ask of anybody in this chess game of war.” Dumbledore sighed and for the first time I saw an elderly tired man in front of me, rather than the powerful wizard he was known to be. “Albus, are you okay?” I asked cautiously.

“I am but a foolish old man, tempted by things beyond my grasp.” He said cryptically and then returned the parchment in his desk effectively dismissing me and ending the conversation. 

*************************************

February 14th, 1997

I had woken up early to bring Hermione breakfast in bed, which had resulted in a syrup covered mate and lots of licking.... which also made us slightly late for the day. Not that either of us particularly minded. During each of her classes a different female classmate had presented her with a rose, each being a different colour. 

And in five minutes she would be given her final rose, or dozen I should say along with a box of some of her favorite French chocolate truffles. I grinned to myself, feeling like a true proud romantic. 

‘ _Thank you for my flowers and chocolates_.’ Hermione’s sweet voice entered my head as I stood in front of a fourth-year defence class, lecturing about the different types of stunners. 

‘ _You’re most welcome my mate. I have one more surprise for you tonight_.’ I sent back, pausing my lecture briefly. 

‘ _Hmmmm, you spoil me mate_.’ She purred through the bond and I grinned, despite myself, though was unable to actively reply as I continued to address the students in front of me. _‘Especially with these chocolates.... I wonder if you taste as good dipped in these as you covered in Maple Syrup.’_ I froze mid-step my eyes going wide, before continuing with my class. _‘I can just imagine them melting against your skin as I run the warm chocolate down your chest, following the trail with my tongue._ ’ She continued.

_‘What are you doing? I’m in the middle of a lecture.’_ I shot her as I allowed the class to catch up on their notes.

_‘I’m just thinking love, it’s okay you go back to your work, don’t mind me.’_ I could hear the grin in her voice. _‘Ahh now where was I.... yes, that’s right. Licking the chocolate of your chest, I would dip my tongue into your belly button, by now the truffle would be gone, but you taste just as good as any chocolate. I would continue my journey south, my tongue and teeth exploring every inch of you as I avoided the one place you wanted me most’_ I bit my lip midsentence to stop from groaning, blood rushing south.

“Are you okay Professor?” Asked one of the girls in the third row.

“Yes, sorry, stubbed my toe.” I said and some of the class giggled. “Yes the intent and power you use will effectively- “I continued, but so did Hermione.

_‘You would beg me to lick you, to take you in my mouth and finally I would, relishing in the taste and feel of you enlarged member as it filled me. Then I would spin around, positioning myself over your mouth and your hands would grasp my buttock’s, pulling my dripping pussy down until you were tasting me while I sucked you.’_

“Shit.” I stuttered, knees shaking a bit as she sent me not only her thoughts but also her arousal. The tent in my trousers had me retreating to sit behind the desk.

” Are you sure you’re okay sir? You seem a little flushed.” A Hufflepuff boy asked.

“I’m fine thank you Mr Barnum,” I nodded to the boy, but the students looked between each other doubtfully. “Would you please open your books to chapter six and read through the section on incapacitation spells. Professor Snape has requested three feet of parchment on the differences of each spell and the merits of each one. You may begin the assignment now, if you swear not to tell your Professor I let you do it in class.” I told them and the students mumbled but seemed pleased to be able to complete the ridiculous homework now rather then in their free time.

_‘I would moan around your as you sucked my sensitive bundle of nerves between your teeth causing me to buck my hips into your face.’_ I let my head fall into my hands, biting my lips once more. The little minx.

_‘What would you do next.’_ Edged Moony, not caring for my discomfort in front of a room full of teenagers.

_‘Why hello Moony.’_ She addressed him. _‘I would move one hand to cup your balls, rolling and squeezing them gently.’_ Moony moaned.

_‘We would move one hand from your pert ass, to slide a finger into your waiting cunt, your tight hot walls, clenching around our digit.’_ Moony continued.

_‘Please, both of you stop.’_ I all but begged, neither acknowledged me.

_‘Yes, I would moan and bite down slightly at the feeling of your fingers inside my body, causing your hips to trust forward. Relaxing my throat, I can take you almost fully in my mouth. My tongue swirling around your member as I moved myself up and down.’_ My head hit the desk with a thump.

“Sir?” A student, I don’t know who questioned.

“Just a headache, continue with your work.” I waved them off and the class erupted in whispers, but I didn’t care.

_‘What would you do next my mate?’_ Moony practically drooled. The waves of pleasure coming through the bond assured me that she was doing more then just thinking right now.

_‘Where are you?’_ I growled at her, but she ignored me.

_‘Next I would hallow my cheeks as I sucked you scrapped my teeth up your shaft as I pulled back ever so slowly. Your fingers would continue to move inside of me as I tightened around you, my body begging for release.’_ She panted. My hips shifted slightly without my permission and I gripped the desk so hard I thought it may splinter under the whites of my knuckles.

_‘Fuck.’_ I reply but say no more.

_‘And...’_ Moony probed.

_‘And then you would use your teeth on me, just as I was on you, your other hand moving between our bodies to palm my breast before tweaking my nipple. This would break my dam and I would cry out around your cock, before sucking it down once more, my tightening core and moans pulling you over the edge with me as I swallow everything you give me. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yessssss.’_ She moaned and I can feel her orgasm wash over her, the pleasure filling my body so intently that I draw blood from my bottom lip as I bite down to keep from coming in my pants like some over excited 13-year-old.

_‘Well fuck_. _’_ Sighed Moony.

_‘You will pay for this.’_ I promised Hermione, but no response came. Seven minutes until the end of the period.

I dismissed the class with a wave of my hand, not standing from my desk until the last student had left the room. However as soon as the last body exited another entered and the smell of Hermione’s very recent orgasm filled my nose and the room.

I crossed the room at inhuman speed slamming the door before pushing her roughly against it, my lips capturing hers. My body immediately at attention after her little game. I pulled back from her locking and silencing the room from any passers-by.

“Where were you?” I growled, my eyes rolling slightly as she kissed down my neck in a frenzy.

“Ancient runes.” She panted as one hand came up to palm her breast through her clothing.

“How?” I asked as my lips moved to her neck, my hips thrusting against her wet core, seeking some sort of friction to placate my painfully aroused cock.  She gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around me.

“Muffiltio and self-writing quill. Sat-t at the back.” She stuttered as I pulled away from the door and sat her ass on the edge of the closest desk.

“I was in the middle of a lecture.”

“I know.” She smirked, challenging me.

“I think that kind of disrespect warrants punishment, don’t you Mrs Lupin?” I smirked, pulling back causing her to slip off the desk and stand in front of me. Her face and neck were flush as she licked her lips.

“Whatever did you have in mind _professor?_ ” She purred, reaching forward to run her hand down my chest before squeezing my erection through my pants.

“Turn around.” I ordered and excited flashed through her.

_‘ **Hmmm, yes,**_ **’** Moony purred only to me, enjoying this just as much as I was.

“Bend over and hold onto the desk.” Once she had done that I moved forward, flipping her skirt up. “You will not move.” I tell her and she swallows loudly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” She pants and I move forward running one finger lightly over her ass cheeks before pulling my hand back and bringing it down with just a little force. She jumps slightly but does not move. I do it again.

“Do you like that?” I ask her.

“Yes.” She whimpers, her body trembling slightly from excitement and nerves I smack her ass again, this time a little harder.

**_‘Be careful’_** Moony warned me.

**_‘I am and you can tell she’s enjoying it._** ’ I respond to him.

“What do you want?” I growl at her.

“You,” She groans. “Always you.”

I bring my hand down one more time, the sound of my hand meeting her flesh echoes throughout the room. My belt is undone as I shift forward, ripping her underwear from her body. Spreading her legs wider I enter her swiftly and she cries out. However, I do not stop, my hand grips her hips as I slam her into the desk with unrestrained movement. She moans and mumbles, her knuckles white as she holds onto the piece of wood supporting her.

“So wet for me, your naughty girl. Do you like me fucking you over a desk?” I ground out as I move.

“Yes, please, fuck harder. Don’t stop.” She groans and pants, turning her head slightly to look at me.

“That’s it Mine.” I encourage and as she begins to tighten around me, I am done for loosing control as the pleasure fills me. I pull my hand back and bring it down on her already red ass once more. Letting out a roar my orgasm over take my body and my hips trust erratically, my pleasure triggers hers as her whole body convulses on the desk in front of me.

I fall forward, struggling to breath as my chests presses her against the wood.

_‘Happy valentine’s day.’_ She sends me.

_‘It isn’t over yet.’_ I send her back pushing myself off her slowly.

******************************************************************************************************

March 1st, 1997

Standing to the side of the bed occupied by Ron Weasley with Minerva, Albus, Slughorn and Snape I frowned at the information that the poisoned drink resulting in the young man health issues had actually been brought as a gift for the headmaster. I watched as Snape and the intended victim exchanged a glance, no doubt communicating through their shared talents before Severus sweeps from the room. 

Hermione sat by Ronald’s aside, holding his hand while Harry and Ginny sat with her. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, Susan sat opposite Hermione holding the young man other hand. 

Ron began to stir and the teens around his bed sat up eagerly.

“Sus-san.” He muttered giving a faint smile before falling into unconscious once more. The girl in questioned smiled, smoothing down his hair and scooting closer to the bed.

“Come on guys, we can come back before dinner.” Said Harry, leading Ginny away from the bed by her hand. Hermione followed the couple, wrapping her arms around me, worried for her friend.

_‘Are you okay?_ ’ I probed.

_‘How do these things keep happening while we are inside Hogwarts?’_ She questioned, her fear leaking through into her unspoken words

‘ _I don’t know mine._ ’ I sighed. 

*********************************************************************************************************

March 10th, 1997

“Horcruxes?” Ron questioned, looking at Harry. The four of us where gathered in Hermione and I’s shared living space. Even I had to admit I hadn’t heard of the dark objects Harry had described. I could practically hear Hermione’s brain wiring as she filtered through the endless amounts of information she seemed to consume, after a moment she frowned, obviously coming up blank as well.

“I’ve never heard of them.” She whispered softly, almost as if she didn’t want to admit it out loud.

“Dumbledore said he removed any and all mention of them from the library once he began to expect Tom’s use of them.” Harry told us. “But now we need that memory from Professor Slughorn, apparently it is key, it will confirm or deny Dumbledore’s theory of how many he made.”

“This is just.... well shit.” Said Ron running his hands through his hair.

“We have to get that memory Harry.” Hermione said.

“I know, but the man won’t be in the room alone with me.” The boy groaned in frustration.

“It’s alright we will come up with something.” I tried to offer some reassurance.

“What do we do in the mean time though?” Ron asked looking at each of us.

“I will try and use my contacts to get some books with information on Horcrux’s, but I will need to be careful. There are spy’s everywhere and if Riddle figures out someone knows about his life lines it could make them even harder to find.” I ran through a mental tally of those who might be able to help. “Until then we continue with training and practice.” I shrug.

“I have finished the spell, human to rock transfiguration. I’ve tested it on a few animals, and it’s worked perfectly. I will start teaching it to some of the more advanced members of our defence group next meeting.” Hermione mumbled.

“Shit, I didn’t think you were serious about that, I mean it’s a great idea, but it didn’t sound possible.” Muttered Ron and Hermione raised a brow at her.

“Six years and you still doubt me?” She asked.

“No, I suppose not, not really. Brilliant and scary.” He muttered again, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“Are you okay Harry?” She asked, shifting to sit beside her friend, her shoulder pressed against his.

“It’s just... a lot.” He concluded and Hermione sighed.

“It is, but you’re not in this alone. We will always be with you.” She assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Thanks ‘Mione.” He mumbled, leaning into the comfort she offered I reached over and squeezed her other hand across the table.

‘ _I love you.’_ I smiled at her.

‘ _I love you too,_ ’ She sent back.

*********************************************************************************************************

April 21st, 1997

We sat once again in our private room, Harry holding a small golden vial in his hands.

“Well, here goes.” Said Harry, raising the little bottle of liquid luck and taking a carefully measured gulp. You could see the changed the potion caused he seemed to become almost intoxicated under its influence.

“What does it feel like?” Hermione whispered.

“Excellent,” he said. “Really excellent. Right... I’m going to see Hagrid.” He declared standing up and clasping his hands together.

“What?” Ron and Hermione gasped together.

“No, Harry, you’ve got to go see Slughorn.” Hermione insisted.

Harry shook his head. “No, I’ve got a good feeling about Hagrid’s like it’s the place to be tonight.” He said confidently, strutting out of the room.

“Well Merlin, should we follow him?” Asked Ron, watching the portrait Harry had just exited through.

“No, no, let’s just watch him on the map. The potion must have a reason for sending him down to Hagrid’s.” Hermione reasoned, sitting back down and pulling out the old piece of parchment.

“Well apparently so.” I muttered as I spotted Harry standing next to Slughorn outside one of the greenhouses and pointed out his name to the others.

“See told you I’m brilliant.” Ron said with a grin.

“You’re brilliant?” Hermione’s raised a brow at the boy.

“Well yes it was my idea for him to use the potion.” He grinned smugly but Hermione’s ignored him, focuses her attention on the map once more. Slughorn and Harry’s footprints moved together towards Hagrid’s hut, now all we could do was wait.

*********************************************************************************************************

April 24th, 1997

“Seven,” I whispered. “He made seven.” I had been able to gather several books regarding information on the horrid objects Voldemort had used to secure his immortality and the information was sickening. To create one was monstrous, but seven.

“Yes, the diary, which I destroyed in 2nd year, Dumbledore believes was his first. Then the ring, which was destroyed last year. So that leaves five, Dumbledore is trying to find what they are, but the only one he has told me of is Nagini.” Harry told us; his face grim.

“The snake?” Hermione questioned and Harry nodded and the four of us sat in silence, each lost in our own terrible thoughts of what was to come.

*********************************************************************************************************

May 7th, 1997

“Are you happy now!” I shouted at the raven-haired boy, for the first time in a long time feeling the age difference between myself and those around me. “I told you to leave him alone. That it was being handled. Now not only have you put another target on your back, but you’ve got a month’s detention with Snape.”

“I know, I know you think I’m happy about this!?” He shouted back. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was just pissed off and not thinking.”

“Clearly.” I muttered.

“Look I didn’t mean for it to go that far okay, I just wanted to see what he was doing.”

“Well, did you figure it out.” I jested, knowing that Harry had found out nothing about Draco Malfoy’s elicit activities by cornering him in the girl’s bathroom.

“You know I didn’t.” He growled, dropping heavily onto the couch behind him.

“He could have killed you Harry, you have to be smarter than this. What if he hadn’t been alone?” Harry and Draco had broken out into a duel that only ended when Snape had caught them. Harry had Draco hanging upside down by the ankle, when the potions master walked in and there was no doubt, he knew the spell Harry was using had been from his private collection. The months’ worth of weekend detentions had proven that.

“Look I know, I acted rashly, and it was stupid. That kind of thing _could_ get me killed. However, it didn’t and I’ve learnt my lesson. Now it you’ll excuse me I have to go prep my team to play without me for our final match of the year.” He said storming out, Ron followed him silently and I sighed, dropping my head into my hands.

“You know normally yelling at them is my job.” Said Hermione after a few minutes, wrapping her arms around me. I chuckled.

“I know, I just, I couldn’t believe he would do such a thing. I’ve told him over and over that Dumbledore knows what is happening with Draco Malfoy.”

“Yes, but Harry is stubborn, he doesn’t let things go easily.”

“Just like his father.” I sighed and we sat there for a few more minutes.

“How is Dumbledore?” She asked, she knew as much as I did, that the man was dying and would probably be gone before the end of summer.

“Then same.” I shrugged. “Have you told Harry?” I had left that up to her.

“No, I just... I couldn’t. I don’t think he would believe me anyway.” She sighed and I nodded mutely. I couldn’t believe it myself.


	15. Chapter 15

May 23rd 1997

“Hello Mine, how was your day?” I asked, kissing her forehead as I slid into the seat next to her while she studied. She was seated in her usual secluded area of the library. Apparently, this had been her space for years now and new students quickly learned from other not to touch any books that had been left on the table or dare approach the area with too much noise. I had spent half the day away completing some business with Sirius for the order and had left long before she woke this morning.

“It was fine,” She shrugged, placing the book she had been studying page down on the table, the cover told me it was private defense research rather then required homework. “Harry spent a good time griping about last nights detention before Ginny and Ron dragged him off to have a fly around the pitch. How did you go with Sirius, did you get anything useful?” She queried shifting her chair so she was facing me, her knee brushing against mine.

“Hmm,” I nodded, casting a privacy charm to ensure we weren’t overheard, not that there was anyone in the library on a sunny Sunday afternoon. “Yes we followed the McNair to the meeting Severus told us about. We were able to ease drop information about several raids they are planning on muggle villages, We’ve passed everything onto Dumbledore who is organising protection for the areas. Hopefully we have saved the intended victims.” I said running a hand through my hair, a habit I was sure I had picked up from Harry.

“Well that’s something at least, I hope they can stop too many people from being hurt. How was Sirius? I miss him.” She frowned.

“Don’t tell him that, his head is big enough as it is.” I teased her and she chuckled. “But yes, he said he misses us as well. Doesn’t like being to far apparently.”

“Yes it’s a strange sense of longing considering we see him each Hogsmeade visit and for every full moon. He has become as important to me as Harry and Ron.” She smiled fondly, fiddling with her pendant.

“He likes you too, apparently you keep my head out of my arse.” I grinned and she giggled once more.

“Well yes, we wouldn’t want you getting it stuck up there would we.” She said trying to be serious and I gasped at her.

“Why I never,” I said snottily holding my nose high in the air causing her to dissolve into giggles completely, smacking me lightly on the arm.

Once she finished laughing at me her face became serious once more.

“How is Dumbledore?” She asked quietly and I sighed leaning in closer to her.

“Not good, he is getting sicker, the curse is slowly causing his body to shut down. He has told me the plan in the looses sense. He has asked Severus to kill him when the time comes, using the act to gain favour with you-know-who.” She gasps, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “No one else knows, just the four of us and no one else can no. Not at the moment.” I told her and she nodded, eyes wide and wet.

“He really has to die.” She whispered and I nodded grimly.

“Yes, there is no way he will survive the summer and he wants his death to mean something. To help bring the end of this war.” I didn’t like the idea but I understood.

“Everyone will hate Snape.” She added.

“Yes, but he will secure his position at the maniac’s side and do whatever he can to help us from the inside, even if the order will never know that he did it on Dumbledore’s orders.”

“Why can’t we tell them, after the fact?” She asks

“Because if it gets back to you-know-who Snape will be killed. He already knows Snape is a double agent, so it doesn’t matter who knows that information but if it got out that Dumbledore’s death was planned it could ruin everything else.” I explained and she nodded understanding.

“So it’s our secret.” Her voice was still a whisper.

“Yes, until the time comes where other can know, the secret stays with us.” I pulled her to me then hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry to burden you with this.” I told her honestly.

“We need to share these things with each other, no secrets.” She said into my chest, by chin tucking her to me.

“No secrets.” I nodded, just holding her. We sat there for a while longer before her stomach rumbled loudly breaking the silence. “Did you eat today?” I frowned, pulling back from her to look at her face.

“I may have.” She eluded and I growled softly.

“You need to eat properly. You burn a lot more calories now then you used to.”

“I know, I just, I came here before lunch meaning to just grab some books and then.... well you know what I’m like.” She shrugged, but moved to stand, stretching like a feline, her body arching.

“Yes I do.” I mumbled standing and stretching myself.

“Do you think Harry will be in a better mood yet?” She sighed as she gathered her things.

“Possibly, but probably not, he missed the quidditch final, as captain and they won.” I reminded her and she groaned.

“Argh, I really don’t want to deal with him being in a strop, maybe I can lock him somewhere with Ginny and she can work it out of him.” She said and I raised my eyebrow.

“Really, you want your best female friend to screw your adopted brother into a better mood?” I asked following her from the stacks.

She shrugged smirking over her shoulder. “Works on you.”

“Why, you little –“

“Tell me I’m wrong.” She added, eyebrows raised as I fell into step beside her.

‘ ** _She’s not wrong’_** Moony adds.

**_‘Shut it you.’_**  I tell him and he chuckles.

“Well, it works on you to.” I say childishly.

“Yes it does, quite effectively.” She says with a fond smile. “Which is why I think it would work on Harry.” I sigh and roll my eyes. “Ow, I almost forgot I found some more spells to add to the DA training, can we try them out tonight after dinner, if you’re not to tired.”

“Hermione if you keep finding new spells people are going to forget the basics.” I tell her seriously. “We want people to be better at defending themselves but if they keep learning new things they won’t be able to practice and develop skills in duelling.”

She bit her lip. “Right, well of course, okay no more for DA, the year is almost out so we will just continue on duelling practice. That doesn’t mean we can’t learn them though, right?” She questioned.

“Of course not, but maybe not tonight Mine, I am tired and have others things I’d rather be doing with my limited amount of energy.”

“Ow really, what type of things?” She grinned.

“Things you will approve of.” I wink at her and I can feel her desire even as we entre the already crowded great hall for dinner. Moving over to the Gryffindor table we squeeze in with Harry on Hermione’s left and Dean Thomas on my right.

“Harry, how are you?” I asked the clearly moody teenager.

“Fine.” He grumbled and Hermione's frowned at me.

“How about some duelling practice after dinner?” She pipes up and I frown at her, but she just grins at me.

“Yeah, that sound great.” Said Ron and the others around us agreed, making plans to utilise the late setting sun and practice outside.

‘ _I thought we had other plans.’_ I asked her through the bond as we served dinner.

_‘You had other plans and you know you can always go have a nap and I will wake you up when I get in.’_ She says and I huff.

_‘Fine go duel with your friends, practice life saving skills, see if I care.’_ I mock whine and she giggle out loud, causing several other to look up from their conversations.

After a light dinner I followed the group of teens out to the lake and watched as Hermione began erecting wards to catch stray spells and keep them from hitting any one who might be out enjoying the late daylight. Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione and I had been joined by Susan, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

“Alright there are eight of us so I will pair us up randomly and the winners will face each other and so forth.” Hermione addressed the group. “Line up so I can pair us off.” She ordered, no one hesitated to follow her instructions, used to it by now. I leaned casually against a boulder intent on watching, making sure she wasn’t hurt. She tapped each of her friends on the head softly, before taping herself and then muttering an incantation. A moment later a number glowed brightly about each teen from on to four. Susan and Dean glowed 1, Ron and Ginny glowed 2 with Harry and Seamus displaying 3 that left Neville and Hermione being the final pair.

“Ahh, anyone want to switch with me.” Asked a nervous looking Neville and Ron chuckled at the boy.

“No thanks mate, least you get to wait till last.” Said Dean, clapping the boy on the back.

“You’ll be fine Neville, it’s just for practice.” Hermione assured the boy. “You’ve been doing great at DA.” Neville eyes her wearily but nodded. She may be his friend, but she was wicked competitive, and he was probably right to hold a certain amount of fear.

“Yeah, thanks, sure.”

“Already Susan and Dean your first, stay within the marked area so your spells don’t go astray, usually practice rules, nothing lethal but fight as if it were. Winners will move up to verse each other till there is as end.”

“Right, easy.” Dean said with a nod. The six who weren’t duelling first moved over to where I was and Hermione conjured a large rug for each of us to sit on and watch the duels taking place.

“You know I don’t like watching you duel.” I told her as she sat between my legs leaning back against my chest.

“Yes but you also refuse to let me duel without you watching and I need to practise and learn. So suck it up.” She told me popping the ‘p’ and nodding to Dean and Susan to start.

I growled softly and she turned to kiss my cheek.

“I understand it logically, however controlling my emotional response proves difficult.”

“I know, which is why I don’t participate in any practice duels in the five days leading up to the full moon as I know Moony struggles, but I still need to work on it. The better I am the safer I am.” She said quietly as lights flashed in front of us as the pair battled, throwing spells back and forth as they duelled.

“I know Mine, I know. Just try not to get hurt.” I sighed.

“Well obviously.” She said in a tone that reminded me too much of Snape.

“And never use that tone again.” I said with a shudder causing her to laugh. She turned her attention back to the fight in front of us and so did I, paying attention so I could offer advice to the pair.

Susan had the upper hand, obviously being niece to the head of law enforcement had its perks as she dodged, ducked and dove from the spells being sent her way. Dean however was fast, he went with tyring to overwhelm her shooting spell after spell with barely a second between each get of light leaving his wand. But he didn’t move, his feet stayed planted on the ground and that was going to be his down fall. Finall,y Susan was able to retaliate and while her first two spells bounced off Dean’s shield her thirst hit home, causing him to cry out as his shoulder begin to swell. She paused for a moment to long, resulting in her being caught with a mild slicing her across the shin. She stumbled but didn’t stop as she shot back a tickling jinx which hit home, following quickly by a disarming charm. Catching Deans wand from the air with a grin she cancelled her Hex and Hermione moved forward to heal both the teens.

The duel had gained the attention of the students who had come outside and a crowds was beginning to form behind us, some of the older student conjuring chairs and blankets as they sat to watch the battle.

Ginny and Ron approached next and I was less focused as I had been working closely with them since the summer. I knew they were pretty evenly matched, with Ginny’s creativity giving her the edge over her brother.

“Two sickles on Ginny.” I heard one student whisper to another, the friend responding in confirmation of the bet. Student all around started wagers as the pair faced of bowing to one other.

“Who do you think mine?” I asked Hermione as she leant back against my chest.

“Hmm, hard to say, Ginny is extremely creative with her methods, but Ron will not want to admit defeat to his younger sister.” She hummed.

“5 sickles on Ginny.” I say, leaning forward to brush my lips against her ear. “Or perhaps we could bet something else.” I whispered and she shuddered.

“Remus, not now.” She almost whined and I laughed loudly but pulled back, I would have her later.

“Well do you take the bet? Or do you think she will best him as well?” I asked her, speaking once again in a normal tone.

“5 sickles that they both render each other wandless by the end.” She said as Ginny threw the first hex fast and furious, Ron dodging and return just a quick

“Put me down for Ron.” Said Harry who was sitting to our left, waiting his turn.

“Great. I love taking a Potter’s money.” I teased and he flipped his finger at me without looking away from the duelling siblings.

Ginny caught Ron with a tantacula jinx, his legs flying about as he struggled to remain upright. In the time it took him to cancel the spell he had to drop to the floor to avoid her binding hex. He shot her with water next, then a slicing jinx, the distraction allowing him to get back on his feet.

“Shit.” Ginny hissed as the slicing hex caught her shoulder. Her face showed fury that reminded me so much of Lily it pulled at my chest.

Three beams of light left her wand as she cast non-verbally and Ron’s eyes widen as he cast a shield blocked the first two and mis-calculating in his dodge as he moved into the path of the dark blue light.

“Ahhhhh.” He cried out, icicles forming on his body as his limbs went stiff a smug grin spread across his sisters face. A disarming spell shot from the end of Ron’s wand just as his fingers began to freeze, colliding with Ginny’s and causing both wands to fly through the air, both red heads ended the duel wandless. However, Ron was still frozen, so Ginny was determined the winner. Hermione moved forward once more. First unfreezing Ron before moving over to heal the welts and slice on his sisters shoulder.

The student’s around us were mumbling, impressed by the obvious display of power and handing currency between one another.

“I win.” Hermione says smugly as she joins us and Harry just grumbled, dropping some coins into her waiting hands. “I don’t know why you bet against my when you know I’m always right Harry.” She grinned, dropping an affectionate Kiss on his forehead as he moved for his duel with Seamus.

“If I surrender now, will that save any dignity?” The Irish teen asked as both boys took their places.

“Don’t be like that mate, it’s all just a bit of fun.” Called Harry. “You could always swap partners with Neville if you like?” He grinned. Seamus looked between Harry and Hermione, before shaking his head.

“Nah mate, think I’ll take my chance with you. She got a mean streak and so far I’ve avoided being on the end of _her_ wand, think I’ll keep it that way.” The boy grinned, winking at Hermione, before squaring his shoulders and raising his wand. They bowed to each other before beginning. Seamus shot of a jinx and Harry dodged, then another and another. Harry continued to used physical excretion to dodge the hexes being thrown at him without raising his wand to defend himself. “Oi, come on Potter” Seamus yelled, obviously getting frustrated.

Harry raised his wand with intent then ant the boy threw up the strongest shield charm his could as spell after spell was thrown in his direction. He was so busy dodging and blocking he didn’t have a moment to retaliate and the duel was over quickly as he was overwhelmed.

Seamus fell the floor panting, his wand in Harry’s hand.

“Sorry mate, you alright?” Harry asked moving to help the boy up and return his wand.

“Yeah I’m okay mate, but think I should start joining that running club with have going on if it will help me move like you do.” He answered.

“It certainly helps.” Neither boy needed healing and they sat down quickly, no hard feelings being harboured by either party.

“Now be good and I’ll make it worth your wild.” Hermione whispered to me, twisting in my lap.

“I’ll do my best Mine. Try not to get hurt.” I say kissing her softly before she stands.

“Well that is sort of the point.” She winked, moving away to meet Neville, the boy had certainly begun to gain confidence, but it was easy to see how nervous he was to be facing off with Hermione.

Moony brought himself forward, ready to watch.

_‘I’ll be fine Moony, relax and let me play’_ Hermione purred.

_‘I don’t like it. You could be hurt.’_ He growled.

_‘Please trust me my wolf, then you can hold me all night long if you wish_.’ She replied. _‘Now let me concentrate_.’ She and Neville were now facing each other, getting ready to bow. I felt a presence to my right and smelt Harry had come to sit close to me. I gave him a stiff nod but didn’t move my eyes from the pair in front of me.

Hermione stood there waiting for her opponent to make the first move, as Harry had done. She let Neville shoot off three spells deflecting them all with a flick of her wrist. She shoot a mild stinging hex back at the boy who dodged before sending one back, Hermione moved to dodge this one moving left and the flinging two jinxes in quick succession.

The duel continued in this manner, Hermione letting Neville cast jinx after jinx while she exerted no effort to deflect and sometimes dodge the spells being sent at her.

“Stop toying with me.” Neville called, obviously becoming frustrated enough to gain confidence.

“If you say so.” She shrugged, not caring about taunting her friend while being in her competitive mode. She moved herself forward with such grace, shouting off spell after spell, each mild but powerful. Neville was forced to stop his attack and fall to the defence ducking and dodging and shielding the best he could. Soon Hermione stood only a few feet way from the boy and hit him with a binding hex before taking his wand.

Neville was breathing hard a determined glint in his eye, but he had known he was not going to beat my witch. The crowd cheered and Hermione blushed, but nodded non the less.

“See Moony, not one spell landed on her. Breathe.” Said Harry, Hermione was already returning Neville’s wand having released him from the spell holding him stiff.

_‘See I’m fine and that was fun. I’m glad I didn’t hurt Neville and you were very well behaved.’_ She told us.

_‘Yes, but no doubt we have two more of these to sit through.’_ Moony growled

“Winners to take round 2, and then the final two will have a final duel.” Hermione announced and Ginny, Harry and Susan stepped forward to be paired off once again. This round Found Harry vs Susan and Ginny vs Hermione.

Harry beat Susan, although she put up a decent fight and had landed a number of spells on the pup. Hermione and Ginny faced each spells flew furiously between the two, each ducking and rolling while flinging jinxes and hexes back and forth.

Moony growled furiously as Hermione was hit with a slicing hex on the calf. Harry kept his hand on my shoulder as if to keep me grounded and I worked to remind the wolf that this was all for practice and our mate was not in danger.

Hermione felt the sting of the cut and it spurred her on harder as she sent a volley of hexes adjusting her aim to spray a wider area. A stinging jinx caught Ginny on the leg causing her to hiss, following by a tickling jinx hitting her in the chest. It must have been a strong one as the red head was bent in the middle as she began to laugh and gasp. This left Hermione to hit the girl with an expelliarmus, catching the wand easily from the air.

“Alright Moony, don’t kill me, remember this is all a bit of fun.” Said Harry. “And shes probably gunna beat my ass anyway, her new reflexes are hard to beat.” He said with a shrug pushing to his feet. Hermione had healed herself and moved over to where, I was sitting.

“I can feel how hard it is to watch this and I appreciate your control.” She said kissing me soundly.

“Once this is over I’m hiding you from everyone.” I told her honestly.

“I know Moony. I love you, wish me luck.” She smiled and I did so, wringing my hands.

Harry whispered something to Hermione and she smiled before nodding and pulling away.

“Take your bets then.” Harry called to the crowd, who seemed to be doing exactly that.

Harry and Hermione paced away from each other, before turning to bow at one another a wicked glint in both their eyes.

_‘Bombarda!’_ Hermione yelled, aiming to the left of Harry and spraying earth everywhere and causing him to have to shield himself. Hermione then shot to silent hexes, both of which bounced of Harry’s shield. The duel was intense and both teens had been hit by a number of mildly harmful spells and were beginning to pant slightly with the exhaustion. The ground around them had been manipulated in battle and Hermione showed of her charms and transfiguration skills as she turned the rumble into birds who then dove at Harry. The distraction proved to be the opening she needed as she darted forward, hitting harry with a propelling jinx that sent him flying through the air. The stunned Potter let out a yell before sending a disarming Jinx with a flurry of his wand as Hermione sent one back at the same moment. The spells flew past each other both making contact with their target, causing both Harry and Hermione’s wands into the air. Hermione with the advantage of being on her feet was able to catch Harry’s wand and using it, she summoned her own back into her grasp before dashing forward to point both at Harry who was now sprawled on the ground near the edge of their ‘arena’.

“Do you give?” She demanded, adrenaline and excitement flowing through her.

“Yes, yes you are the supreme duelist.” He said his hand up in surrender.

“Good.” She grinning reaching down to help him up, I stood up as well moving to embrace my witch. Moony fully wound up and needing to feel her skin against my own, to know she was safe fully.

“Mine.” I growled, struggling to control my wolf as I wrapped my arms around her.

“Yes my wolf, I’m fine. I’m yours, you can remove me from this crowd of people if you so desire.” She sighed, leaning into me and that is exactly what I did.


	16. Chapter 16

June 5th 1997

“Headmaster you wished to see me?” I said as I approached the desk. While he put on a great façade his health was obviously declining.

“Yes Remus, tea?” He asked, gesturing for me to take a seat, I gave a small shake and sat in the chair opposite. “How is life going with the young Mrs Lupin?”

“Life is well all things considered. She is currently prepping for exams, so very busy.”

“Ahh good, I have been absent a lot lately and was unsure how you were coping with the bond in a castle of children.”

“We have adjusted well, it’s getting much easier to control reactions.” I frowned, “but surely that’s not why you’ve summoned me sir?”

“No, of course not. I need to tell you something, now I know you understand that you have been to privy to information that no one else has been. You know why I have trusted you and your mate with this.” He eyed me over his half-moon spectacles and I nodded slowly.

“Yes, because we are protected by the wolf, our mind can not be read or attacked by others unless they wish for their mind to be shredded.” I knew this was why I had been privy to information others had not and that Moony’s protection of my thoughts also extended to Hermione.

“Yes, I had hopped Harry would have been able to be more successful in his attempts at occlumency, so I could share more with him, but it hasn’t happened.”

“Well perhaps is he had a better teacher.” I said lowly, still in disagreement about the methods in which Harry was ‘taught’ that particular skill. Dumbledore however waved his healthy hand.

“It does not matter now, what is important is that a third party know more before I am gone.” He pressed on. “Now I trust Harry has been sharing everything I have shown him with Mister Weasley, Mrs Lupin and yourself.” I nodded my affirmation. “Then you know now that we are hunting horcruxes.” I nodded once more. “Good, your help will be of great value as they go on their hunt.” I wanted to ask why it had to be them, but knew I wouldn’t get any real answers. “Now the time for Mister Malfoy to complete his task, Severus has agreed to help and only you three will know the truth of what has happened once I am gone. Tell no one of the truth or it may all be for nothing.” He said solemnly.

“And you are fine with this sacrifice.” I growled lowly. “To sacrifice the life of a good man, the lives of children.”

“It is what needs to be done.” He stood and move to stroke Fawkes. “It is for the greater good.”

“The greater good, how many more must die for it.” I stood abruptly, my chair scrapping loudly as I stormed out of the room, slamming the heavy wooden door hard behind me.

 _‘Remus what is wrong?’_ Hermione’s soft voice filled my head.

 _‘The headmaster finally took the time to speak with me.’_  I replied, still storming through the castle, unsure of where I actually planned on going at this point. I quickly replayed the bried meeting for her to see.

 _‘Ahh I see,’_ She replied eventually and I slowed my strides as I approached the black lake. The grounds empty as students attended class.

 _‘I never imagined it would come to this.’_ I told her, dropping to sit on the gradd near the edge of the water, leaning against a boulder which shielded me from the castle.

 _‘I know my wolf, but we must do what needs to be done. Harry will argue, will try to go alone, but he needs us. We need to end this war._ ’ She said, wise beyond her years.

 _‘I know mine, but I wish with every fibre of my being that I could hide us away.’_ I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

“I know Remus, but we aren’t those kind of people.” She said softly, here voice carrying from behind me.

“You are supposed to be in class.” I told her as she dropped her book bag down beside me and knelt in front of me.

“You needed me more.” She said softly hands coming up to cup my cheeks.

“How are we supposed to do this? Why us?” I asked, my eyes meeting hers.

“We do it because there is no one else, to save lives, to make a better future. We do it because it is right, because it is needed.” She replied, moving forward to straddle my waist, her body pressing against mine.

“But what if something happens to you.” I said, barely above a whisper. “What if I loose you?” I questioned, my voice breaking slightly as my eyes became moist. Traitors.

“I can not promise, I won't get hurt.” I growled slightly. “We are at war and I am a number one target.” Her voice was soft, but strong, brave. My lioness. “I can promise that I will fight to survive, that I will get back up and that I will do everything I can to make sure we live long and happy lives. We just have to get through this little speed-bump first.” She said softly and I gave a small snort.

“Little speed-bump?” I questioned and she shrugged.

“Sounds better, then homicidal dark-lord.”

“This is true. Thank you for coming to see me.” I said my hands moving from her hips to the small of her back.

“I will always be there when you need me. Even if I have exams in a week.” She sighed shifting on top of me.

 _‘Need you.’_ I whispered internally.

‘ _Always.´_ She returned.

‘ _Need you now mate’_ Growled Moony, making his presence known.

‘ _I’m yours_ ’ She grinned leaning down to capture my lips with hers. She tasted like dark chocolate and honey and my tongue immediately darted out to taste her soft lips. She sighed into my mouth opening her to be plundered.

 _‘We have to be quick’_ She sent me, hand already moving down my chest and towards my belt. My hands gripped her ass as I ground my hips against her, my cock already becoming hard as I felt her heat pressed against me. I moved one hand under her shirt to grope her chest, pulling her bra down and pinching her nipple causing her to gasp and arch against me. My lips moved from her and I kissed down her neck as she lent to one side giving me better access.

“Oh, uh, ugh.” She moaned hand trembling slightly as she freed my hard member, gripping it and moving her hands up and down causing a growl to rumble from deep in my chest. I moved my hand under her skirt to her a underwear. A wave of my hand and I had wandlessly vanished the offending piece of cloth. My whole body was alight as we touched each other so intimately in front of the black lake only a large piece of stone offering us any shelter from wandering eyes.

My fingers found her centre and I moaned loudly as I felt her wet heat. I fiddled with the bundle of nerves I found there, moving my finger to spread her juices around before slipping two fingers inside of her. My lips and tongue still working at her neck, her hands pumping my slowly.

“Fuck, no, no time, inside me now.” She stuttered even as her body begged for more. She pulled away positioning herself over me before capturing my lips once more as she lowered herself onto my waiting cock.

“Yessss.” I hissed as her warm tight walls surrounded me. She didn’t pause as she pulled herself back up and I gripped her hips, helping her move up and down at a dizzying paced. Hands on my shoulders to brace herself as she leaned back slightly allowing my manhood to hit the special spot deep inside of her.

“Ugh, oh yes, right there Monny, fuck.” She chanted as she bounced up and down.

“Yes Mine, you are so tight, feel so good.” I whispered back moving her faster. Her eyes closed and lips parted made a beautiful image as she moved her body faster desperate to find the release she was chasing.

“Touch yourself.” I growled softly and her eyes opened to look at me intently before she took one hand from my shoulder and dipped it under her skirt.

“Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” She moaned loudly and I could feel the thrill of pleasure zing through the bond as she fiddled with herself.

“Yes, just like that.” I whispered, my hips shifting up of the damp ground to meet her as she slammed down on top of me. I felt her walls flutter around me as her head fell back, her fingers working furouisly.

“So good, fuck, Mine, always mine.” I whispered, feeling the pull as my stomach tensed the combined sensations pulling me ever closer to release.

“Alw-ways, ohhhhh.” She moaned as her muscles clenched and tightened.

I slammed her down once more, roaring before capturing her mouth as I came filling her with my seed. He whole body tensed and shuddered, my mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure as she came undone around me.

We sat their panting, her head on my shoulder, my head on hers.

“We will get through this.” She said once our breathing had returned to normal and she stood, fixing her uniform.

“I hope so.” I replied solemnly, preparing myself to escort her to charms. I collected her bag, taking her hand in my other before we began the walk back up to the castle.

************************************************************

June 20th, 1997

“No more exams!” Ron exclaimed as he fist pumped the air, literally jumping for joy. “Can we do something to celebrate?” He asking throwing his arms around Harry and Hermione’s shoulders, the two teens grinned at each other, obviously catching their red haired friends excitement.

“Sure Ron, why don’t we have a little get together in the ROR after dinner. If we meet up at 8 that give us plenty of time until the midnight curfew.” Harry said, shrugging Ron’s arm from around his shoulder, it was nice to see him taking a moment without the weight of the world weighing down on his shoulders.  “Hermione?” He asked, pausing a moment to look at her. She had one hand entwined with mine with Ron’s arm was still flung over her other shoulder.

She paused for a moment.

 _‘Go on mine, have a little fun.’_ I urged.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, but we have to be done by curfew. We are still prefects Ron.” She reminded him.

“Of course. I’m going to go spread the word.” The boy moved away through the halls.

“Just a few people!” Hermione called after him and he waved his hand at her not looking back.

“You don’t think he is going to do anything too big do you?” She asked biting her bottom lip.

“Well he is the younger brother of Fred and George, Soooo...” Harry trailed off. “Anyway I see Gin, so I’ll catch up with you later.” He said falling back from us to move towards the girl.

“Come for a walk around the lake?” I asked her once we were alone.

“Of course, it will be nice to get some sunshine after all the revision.” She smiled and we moved through the halls.

“How do you think you went today?” I asked bravely, knowing this could lead to a long winded break down of the exam.

“It was.... interesting, the had us work a layered rune spell, we were required to break it down explain the use of each and then what they would produced when combined together in this fashion. We then were asked to come up with a better way to produce the same outcome, either by using less runes or increasing the power.” She explained happily. “I finished it all with enough time and I think I got the runes correct and at least we don’t have to wait until mid summer for the result this year.”

“Wow, they have changed that exam since my time.” I said with a low whistle.

“Well it has been 19 years, they were bound to change.” She teased.

“Some of them are exactly the same, it wouldn’t surprise me.” I laughed.

“What was your like?” She asked curiously.

“Ummmm, from what I can remember just a pile of rune cards and we had to give an explanation of each. I think.” She nodded and we walked in silence for a moment as we reached the waters edge. Hermione’s anxiety that I had thought was from exams was still present and I hoped if I gave her time she would speak to me about it.

“I’m worried about what is coming, it’s time for a disaster. We already know that Malfoy is planning something and it is going to happen before the end of term... which is two weeks away. So in two weeks Dumbledore will be dead.” She said softly. “It’s been so hard not to tell Harry, I know it’s for the best, but he can never know we knew.” She implored me, her eyes said and her guilt weighing on her heavily.

“I know mine, I’m sorry I have had to ask this of you, to keep this from him, but I couldn’t have kept this from you.” I said quietly.

“I would never expect you to keep it from me. It is too hard for us to have secrets, even now that we have started to control what is being shared emotionally with each other. I just, we have never had a peaceful end of year and knowing that this one is likely to be the worst yet is frightening. It’s why im not sure about having a party tonight. You know the boys are going to smuggle in alcohol of some sort of fashion and I feel like we need to be on guard.” She sighed.

“I understand, but we can’t stop living our lives because there are threats around. We know something bad is going to happen, we have worked hard to prepare everyone and if it makes you feel better you cold brew some sober-up potions to have on hand in case something does happen.” I said, it was easy for us to forget to live in the shadow of danger.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for us to make some good memories to hold onto. It’s all going to be bad enough soon enough without me adding to it.” She frowned toeing some rocks with her shoes. I took her face in my hand and kissed her softly, my lips just barely meeting hers as her hands came to rest around my waist. We stood like this for another minutes, just kissing softly, letting her anxiety lessen slightly. Eventually she pulled her lips away from my and stepped forward leaning her head against my chest. “You’re right, okay, well let’s get back so I can get the potion done before dinner.”

***************************************

I sat at the desk in our study marking the lower years exams for charms and transfiguration just as I had promised. They didn’t need to be done for another week but if something terrible was coming I thought it better to get them done now.

Hermione and I had shared a quiet dinner together before she was accosted by Ginny to get ready to go to what had apparently turned into a full party for the 5th, 6th and 7th years of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

We they had finished getting ready Hermione had cleared her throat from the top of the small stair case that lead to our room. My mouth had gone dry as I took in her appearance while she descended the stairs. She was wearing a short black leather skirt and a dark red scoop neck shirt the clung to her body with sleeves going half-way down her arms. She wore black knee-high high heeled boots that added almost two inches to her height and made her legs look like they went on for days.

“Mine, I’m not sure I can allow you too leave this room in that outfit.” I growled softly stalking towards her and a blush graces her cheeks. Her hair was only just pinned back from her face, her curls falling gracefully down her back, her face showing just the barest hints of make-up.

“I know, I did good hey wolfy.” Grinned Ginny. “But she is leaving and we are going to have fun.”

We met at the bottom of the stairs and I kissed her chastely, holding her body against mine.

“You are the one who told me that we needed to have fun... to make good memories.”

 ** _‘Not looking like that’_** Moony growled to me.

 _‘ **She is allowed her freedom and we trust her.’**_ I reminded him.

 ** _‘It’s other I don’t trust.’_** He replied

 ** _‘I know, but we will be joining her in a few hours and we will know if she needs us before then. She needs her own life as well._** ’

 ** _‘Fine.’_** I could hear the pout in his voice.

I sighed loudly. “You are right of course and you look amazing my wolf.” I said out loud, _‘So amazing I want to take you against this wall.’_ I sent her, giving her a heated look. I could smell her reaction as well as feel it as she swallowed thickly.

 _‘That will have to wait until after the party Mate_.’ She replied internally. “Thankyou, Ginny organised me, I just did as I was told. I will see you in a few hours?” She checked and I nodded.

“Yes we have a staff meeting at 8 and I will join you all afterwards. Assuming no one is going to freak out about a teacher joining the party.” I said seriously.

“Just don’t hand out punishments and you’ll be fine.” Ginny grinned, reminding us one more of the face she was in the room.

“I will refrain, but I will also deny any knowledge of anything if you are all caught.” I grinned at the red head witch.

“That’s all I ask, now lets go ‘Mione we are already fashionably late.” The teen grinned grabbing Hermione’s hand from where it had settled on my body when I approached her.

“Have fun, I will catch up with you later. Go be a teenager and make some memories.” I gave her another quick kiss before allowing her to be pulled away and out of the room, shamelessly watching her ass as she went.

After another moment of standing there, internally debating with myself to follow her I sat back down at my desk to resume marking until it was time for me to attend the staff meeting.

As was usual Dumbledore was not present and no-one seemed to know where he was or really care for that matter. We shared any mis-doings during exams and then my concentration drifted to Hermione in that little skirt, saliva filling me mouth at the thought.

Someone nudged me and I blinked quickly to see eyes on me, my cheeks reddened slightly at being caught unawares.

“Sorry, what was that?” I mumbled

“I said we know they are planning some celebration this evening and I wanted to know what you could tell us about it?” Repeated Minerva, obviously unimpressed.

I cleared my throat, feeling like a mis-behaving 12 year old all over again.

“Yes well the majority of senior student from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are gathering this evening for a post exam celebration. I will be joining them after this to keep an eye on things.” I said feeling quit like a spy.

“Right, I trust you to keep an eye on things, make sure nothing gets out of control. These are dark times and I do not wish to take this chance to form alliance’s, memories and allies from the children... so we shall, look the other way. I assume they will be dispersed by curfew?”  She questioned.

“That is the plan. A few patrols between the 7th floor between midnight and 1am should catch anyone who wishes to continue the party after it has been dispersed.” I replied and The others nodded in confirmation that they would indeed be checking everyone returned to their dorm safely after the celebrations.

“Okay, well if there is nothing else to add...” The Deputy Headmistress looked around, pausing briefly as her eyes fell to my left, on Severus, who gave slight shake, before continuing around the room. “Okay well then enjoy the rest of your evening. Remus a moment please.” She said as I made my way to stand, I nodded and remained seated while the room cleared.

“Is everything okay?” I asked once we were alone, she looked tired.

“Nothing new to be concerned about. I just wanted to check in with you. It has been months since we have properly spoken and I worry about you... about Hermione.” She said softly.

“Well thank you, we are doing well. It has not been without its challenges but as we approach one year the bond is beginning to settle and we are happy.”

“That’s all we can ask in these times I suppose.” She signed and patted my shoulder softly. “I’m so glad you found someone, if anyone deserves to find their mate Remus I believe it is you.”

“That-that mean a lot to me Minerva,” I stumble slightly, my voice thick with emotion.

“Although I don’t know how you do it putting up with those teenagers all the time, it would have driven me around the bend.” She chuckled and I couldn’t help but now along with her.

“It does get a bit tiresome, but they are a good bunch and Hermione’s more mature then me some times -”

“Yes well she always was very... grown up. I’ll tell you the story of when I delivered her letter over a cup of tea one day.” She promised, something I was eager to hear about.

“I can’t wait to hear it, but otherwise it isn’t too bad, remember one of my best friends is Sirius Black, perpetual 15 year old.” A small chuckle escaped. “And they... I guess it makes me feel young and there a small moments where I can pretend to be carefree. As if the fate of the free world isn’t hanging in the balance.” I added quietly officially darkening the mood.

“Well on that note, I best let you be off. I wouldn’t want to be the one to keep you from Hermione any longer. I’m sure that where your mind wandered too during the meeting.” She teased lightly, trying to erase the shadows my earlier comments had brought.

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t,” I told her honestly. “Good night Minerva.” I nodded to her as she bade me farewell, making my way from the 5th floor staff room up to the 7th floor where the ROR had been used for the party. Of course, most people just thought it was a large empty room that the 6th years had sequestered for the night.

I could feel Hermione’s happiness through the bond and found a smile forming on my face before I even reached the door separating us.

As I entered the room I took a minute for my ears and eyes to adjust. It was magnificent. The room was large, with a bar off to one side with platters of room and drink. There were stools and tables scattered around in front of the bar. On the other side there were several couches and love seat filled with teenagers who were chatting or... getting to know each other. In the middle of the room there was a large dance floor, the flashing coloured light and loud music filled the room creating an atmosphere of one like a muggle club.

I spotted Hermione’s curls and deep red shirt on the dance floor as sway and moved to the beat dancing between Ginny and Luna, a drink in one hand the other raised above her head. My pupil dilated as I stood frozen for a moment just watching her body move to the music, sway, dipping and swinging.

“Remus!” Said Harry, catching my attention as he approached two drinks in hand.

“Hey Harry, how is it going?” I asked taking the offered drink from his hand with a nod of thanks. We moved around the end of the floor, closer to the girls.

“It’s great, everyone is having a blast. Can’t believe we’ve never done anything like this before.” He grinned taking a drink. I lifted the cup to my nose and sniffed, before taking a mouthful.

“Do I want to know where you got Fire Whiskey?” I questioned as the liquid warmed my insides. The boy just grinned and shook his head, knocking back the rest of his cup before sitting it down on the table.

“Ask no questions and I’ll tell no lies. Now come on, with you here I can finally get a dance with my witch.” He moved towards the dance floor. “Oi Neville, come on Luna will need a partner too.” Harry called to his friend as he moved past. Neville blushed and mumbled something but followed Harry non-the-less.

I finished my drink quickly and put my cup down, making my way over to the dance floor. Her back was too me and I could see the slight layer of sweat that covered her neck. I smiled at Luna who moved off to dance with Neville before pressing my back against hers, my hands on her hips, moving my body with hers.

She leaned into me with a sigh, her empty hand coming up to grasp my neck. “Hello Mine.” I purred into her head before kissing her neck softly. She sighed and moved her head to the left allowing me better access, her hips moving in a fashion that cause her ass to grind against my quickly growing member.

“I missed you.” She mumbled before turning in my arms. “Will you dance with me?”

“I believe I already am.” I growled, her hand were on my shoulders and mine help her hips, our bodies swayed as one. He face was flushed and eyes wide. “Have you had much to drink?” I did not disapprove, but I wanted to know how much she had consumed so I knew if she would need something before bed.

“This is my third drink... in two hours... so no, just enough to take the edge off.” She said softly and I nodded understanding.

“I’m glad you are having fun.” I told her honestly.

“More now that you’re here.” She responded; she finished her drink before banishing the empty cup in her hand. We continued to dance for a while longer enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed together. Here we weren’t a student and teacher, we weren’t at war, we weren’t fighters... here we were just us and it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> point out mistakes and ill try to fix them... Aussie spelling will not be changed...


	17. Chapter 17

June 28th, 1997

I woke slowly, coming into consciousness almost lazily, a small smile gracing my lips as Hermione’s hair tickled my chin. I was flat on my back, pinned to the bed by a deliciously naked Hermione’s, her leg thrown across my thighs. While her upper body was across my chest, her breast pressed into my chest and head tucked into my shoulder. In all honestly I’m not sure how we managed to sleep in these positions most of the time, but we craved closeness.

I began lightly stroking my hands up and town her back, dipping over her bottom and back up to her shoulders, slowly brining her into consciousness.

“Hmmmmm,” She moaned stretching languidly pressing herself into me more intimately into me.

“Good morning beautiful.” I sighed as she stretched up to look at me, her eyes wide.

“Good morning.” She smiled, before ducking her head back into my shoulder and hugging me closer

“Happy anniversary.” I whispered pressing my lips into her hair, feeling her smiling against my chest before she lifted her head back up and pressed her lips into mine, shifting our bodies so she was straddling me.

“Our first kiss.” She smiled pulling back.

“Yes, the first of many best days of my life.” I said softly and she leaned in to kiss me once more, when she began to deepen the kiss I let my hands begin to roam her body, her hips grinding against my morning wood. I groaned loudly as she moaned and I pulled back slightly, shifting so I was sitting against the head board. “Wait, I have something for you,” I mumbled breaking our kiss.

She sat back slightly, licking her lips. “Hmmm, you didn’t have to do that.” Hermione murmured smiling softly.

“I know but I wanted too and are you telling me you haven’t gotten me something?” I questioned eyebrows raised and she grinned shyly, blushing slightly.

“I may have.” She whispered and I grinned, summoning her gift from where it was hidden, pressing the parcel into her hands. Despite her protests she grinned excitedly and bounced slightly. “Can I open it?” She asked looking at me with her big brown eyes.

“Well I would hope so.” I gestured. “That was kind of the point..” She smacked my chest lightly and I chuckled as she carefully but eagerly tore into the wrapping paper.

“Its beautiful.” She told me softly, stroking the cover, before turning it to run her fingers down the spine. I had given her a brown leather bound journal with her initial monogrammed into the side.

“It’s charmed to be endless and virtually indestructible, it’s also keyed to your magical signature, so no one can read it unless you let them.” I told her while she examined it.

“Remus, this is amazing, I adore it.” She told me brightly, setting it aside to kiss me soundly once more. I smiled into the kiss, letting it take over my body. Today was ours.

 

June 30th, 1997

Only three days left until we were free of this castle, parted of me wanted to rejoice, but another part of me wanted to pause time right now. Right now Dumbledore was still alive, Severus was still a trusted, albeit begrudgingly, member of the order. We were in the castle, we were in one of the safest places, Hermione was safe.

I smiled to myself as my thoughts led to her. I had asked Harry to burrow the cloak and of course he had handed it too me without a question. Now, like some naughty teenager I was sneaking through the halls of Hogwarts, dodging wander staff and students that were heading too lunch. Hermione however was in the library, insisting on using the last few days to pour through the restricted section now that she had unimpeded access. She had been in there from open until close for the yesterday, as well as the week before our anniversary and both Moony and I were still feeling a bit needy and neglected. I shook my head slightly, should I be concerned about how childish I was acting?

 ** _‘No, we need our mate. We miss her._ ’ **Moony added

 ** _‘Yes, and some fantasies that need to be fulfilled’_** I said slowly the steps of my silenced feet as I approached the stacks leading to the restricted section.

 ** _‘Definitely’_** Moony growled.

Hermione was sitting at a table in the restricted section books spread around her as she scribbled notes, there was no one else in the area, the only other people in the library were two fourth years playing a game of chess near the entrance.

I took a moment to appreciate my mate, half her hair was pulled back held in place with a quill, a few curls spilling over her face. She wore a tank top and pleated skirt, sticking with the habit she had picked up over the summer thankfully. I crouched down and shuffled under the table feeling a little stupid if I was being honest.

I slid my hands slowly up her thighs and she jumped, letting out a yelp and tyring to pull away.

 _‘It’s me.’_ I sent her quickly and her movements stilled.

 _‘What are you doing?’_ She hissed as my hands moved under her skirt.

‘ _Fulfilling a fantasy, now lift up and stay quiet’_ I grinned underneath the cloak as her hips shifted upwards. I heard her rearrange the desk moving the quill and parchment aside and pull a book over to her so she looked like she was concentrating if anyone happened across her.

I pulled her forward to the edge of the seat and pushed her skirt high. Not bothering with anything else I moved straight in, my tongue darting out to lick her from bottom to top.

I small moan escaped her eternally and her legs spread wider, granting me better access and I licked my lips. She was spread open for me now her went mink folds glistening for me. Her heart rate thrummed through me and her excitement was almost palpable.

 ** _‘This is going to be fun_**.’ Moony grinned as I moved towards her one more, agreeing with my wolf side completely in that moment. Fun indeed.

***********************

Dumbledore had left the castle, he had taken Harry with him and they were going to retrieve a Horcrux. Reinforcements had been called and there were order members stationed around the castle. Harry had also sent out a message on the coins from their group last year, telling the members to be ready. Only Neville and Luna had responded. This meant that Myself, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville were now sitting in the deserted Gryffindor common room, tense and anxious.

 _‘It’s going to happen tonight isn’t it? Dumbledore is going to die tonight.’_ Hermione asked me silently.

 _‘I don’t know, I hope not.’_ I told her honestly.

 _‘How do we do this? How do we know the truth and not.... speak up?’_ She asked and I had to take a moment, because in all honesty I had been struggling with the same thing. This was a man who had grown up despising me and me him, but knowing all I did now I wish I could change that. Wish I could offer him some support.

 _‘We do this, because if we don’t it will all be for nothing. Severus plays an important part in this war and we need the information he can get. This will give the death eaters undeniable trust in him and he will be able to pass us information that will change the outcome of the war. That will save lives.’_ I told her and she sighed audibly leaning closer into my side.

“There, look!” Shouted Ron causing the entire group to jump slightly and moved forward to gather around the map. Ron was pointing to the hall in the seventh floor, there stood, _Draco Malfoy, Belatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback_. The names filled my body with dread, they were moving down the hall as more names appeared. _Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Vincent Crabbe Srn and Gregory Goyle Srn_ then joined the trio. I stood casting my potrunos to send the order members a message, letting them know death eaters where on the seventh floor. As least we had them outnumbered.

“Is there anyway I can convince you to stay here?” I said turning to the group of teens who were on their feet, passing around the small bottle of liquid luck that Harry had left for them to share. They should get an hour each.

“Nope,” was the response from the group and I nodded solemnly.

“Fine, just don’t be stupid.” I huffed and led the way out of the common room.

 _‘Stay with me’_ I sent to Hermione.

 _‘Always’_. She replied.

Hermione cast silencing charms on the others feet as we crept through the halls, Ron still holding the map.

“They are splitting up... Draco, Belatrix and Yaxley are heading towards the Astronomy tower. The other have moved off in pairs all going in different directions.” We stopped moving through the halls and I took a minute to decide the best course of action. “Oh shit, Harry and Dumbledore just appeared at the top of the astronomy tower, they are trapped.” His voice reflected panic.

 _‘What if something happens to Harry?’_ Hermione thought achingly. I did my best to reassure her.

_‘Dumbledore will hide him, he has the cloak’_

“What do we do?” Neville asked me.

I sighed running my hands over my face and through my hair, truly feeling my age for the first time since Hermione and I had bonded. “Luna and Neville, you go hide outside of Ravenclaw tower and make sure they don’t go after the students in their. Ron and Ginny you do the same for Gryffindor, Hermione and I will go meet the others and try and head of the pairs. Harry is with Dumbledore and her will be fine. Ron give me the map, I don’t want anyone else seeing it, or getting their hands on it. Minerva would kill me if she ever found out about it.” There were no arguments as we separated and moved to our respective locations.

There were bangs and shouts coming from down the hall and we moved silently as one as we approach the corner. We spotted the Carrow twins moving through the halls blasting random portraits as they made their way towards what looked like Minerva’s office.

“Stupefy!” We shouted at the same time, Alecto was closer and was hit, her body dropping to the floor, but Amycus was much further down the hall, giving him time to react and shield against the stunner.

He whirled around wand at the ready, a snarl on his face.

“Well what have we got here?” He sneered, but that was all that was said, Hermione and I worked together to send spell after spell at his shield, he ducked, dodged and reflected, but never had a moment to fight back. He was obviously a skilled dueller, but we were raining down on him, not giving him a second to breath. Then at the other end of the Hall appeared Minerva and Tonks quickly incapacitating the man from behind while his attention was on us.

“Remus, thank goodness. Do you know how many are in the castle?” Minerva asked rushing towards us, repairing the portraits she good as she walked past them.

“I think there are nine including there too. They seem to be here for a specific reason.” I answered, trying not to convey anything. “They split up and ran, we caught up with these too, but the others are still in the castle.”

“I was just heading to the tower, I need to make sure none of them get to the students, Filius and Pomona are doing the same.” She said already moving again.

“Ron and Ginny are standing outside Gryffindor tower as well as a guard, they should be disillusioned, so don’t kill them.” I call too the pair.

“Be careful you two.” Tonks called as she followed the transfigurations professor.

“Check the map.” Hermione said softly, hand on my arm.

I pulled it out, activating it. Dumbledore and Harry were still in the Astronomy Tower, though not right next to each other, making me believe Harry was indeed hiding under Dumbledore’s orders. Severus had now joined the other three in the tower, standing directly across from him. It was happening now and Harry was going to witness the whole thing.

“Oh no, no Harry.” Hermione whispered softly. I shook my head, searching for the others that were loose in the castle. Greyback and Rowle where now out of the castle and on the grounds battling with Bill Weasley and Kingsley with Hargid fast approaching from his hut. Goyle and Crabbe, took a bit longer to find, they were still making their way through the castle, but also seeming to be heading for the grounds.

“Come on lets get out there, it seems to be where they are all heading.” I said stuffing the parchment back in my pocket.

We had just reached the great hall when we felt a shudder run through the school. I froze and Hermione let out a sob.

“It’s done.” I said solemnly, although she already knew this. We would have time to grieve later, right now though we would do our best to stop anyone else from dying tonight.

“Let’s go.” She said squaring her shoulders and gripping her wand just that bit tighter.

Outside on the lawns of the castle there was a mini battle taking place, the smell of magic and blood filled the air as gets of lights streamed back and forth between the attacking figures.

“Bill no!” Screamed Hermione as Greyback lunged for the redhead who was currently duelling Crabbe Srn. Bill turned just as the wolf reached him, the claws running across his face. Hermione took off at a run while I immediately grab the attention of Crabbe Srn to keep him from cursing her or Bill.

Apparently, the best duellers had been chosen for tonight mission as Crabbe Srn showed obvious skill with his wand work. I blocked his first shot while sending an _‘incarcerous’_ curse back which he deflected with ease. While I focused on the task in front of me Moony kept track of Hermione’s movements the best he could.

Crabbe Srn fell to a slicing hex and stunner and I took but one breath before Belatrix fled the castle, Yaxley, Draco and the Severus all spilling out after her. She was cackling madly throwing flame with her wand. There mission was done, now they were fleeing.

Crabbe was revived and pulled to his feet as they moved quickly through the night, deflecting but not engaging as they made their way to the front gates. I shot at her with a nasty curse finally making contact with her shoulder. She snarled and whirled around.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the pet wolf.” She almost cooed. Then her wand began gliding through the air and we were duelling. A cutting hex made it through my shield, but I didn’t acknowledge it, we were evenly matched, she was crazy, but my stamina was exponential with Moony. We would win, eventually.

“Stupefy!” Harry’s horse scream cut through the night as he burst onto the front steps of the castle. Bellatrix took this as her time to flee once more turning and joining the others moving towards the gate.

Severus blocked Harry’s stunner. “Run Draco!” He said showing the boy forward and turning to face Harry, wand raise.

“Cruci-“ Harry began to curse, but Severus parried the spell throwing Harry backwards. An explosion of flame distracted me from them as Hagrids hut was set alight by the fleeing death eaters.

“You monsters, Fang’s in there!” Hagrid shouted, limping towards the cabin, but without a wand there was little he could do. I moved from my spot to help Hagrid, my wand raised in an effort to fight the fire. My speed meant that I beat the half giant there, but the cursed fire barely responded to my efforts. I instead cast a protective charm on myself and rammed through the door, busting it down. The flames licked my skin and I hissed in pain but pulled myself forward hurtling through the cabin and out the back door, landing graceless in the pumpkin patch with Fang leaping after me.

 _‘Remus! Where are you.’_ Hermione’s voice was frantic as she felt my pain, while no fire was on me, my skin burned and I could feel it blistering.

 _‘I’m here mine, I’m okay, just a little sunburnt.’_ I tried to ease her worry. ‘ _I’m in Hagrids pumpkin patch. Are you okay?’_ She was already moving towards me.

 _‘Severus is gone.’_ She responded.

‘ _Are you okay?’_ I asked again, trying to feel through the bond if she was in any pain, but she was blocking me.

 _‘Just a couple scratches, nothing serious.’_ She said as she came skidding around Hargids almost destroyed home.

“Remus.” She gasped falling to her knees before me, wand held over me. “I can’t heal you but I can numb the pain until we can get to the hospital wing.” She frowned, muttering as she waved her wand over my shoulder, arm and chest. The pain instantly stopped and I sighed in relief. “I’m going to levitate you there.” She told me.

“I can walk.” I argued, attempting to stand.

“You will do no such thing.” She growled, glaring at me. Felling my leg refuseing to support me I was inclined to agree with her.

“Okay, you’re right,” I conceded, lowering myself back down. Hermione conjured a stretcher beneath me and then I was floating towards the castle.

“Rest now, otherwise we will both suffer.” Hermione whispered as we slowly moved towards the castle.

 _‘I can’t, what if something happens.’_ I argued.

 _‘We are both exhausted, if you rest, I can draw on the bond to made sure I don’t collapse.’_ She reasoned.

 ** _‘She needs our strength and we are physically disabled. Listen to her._** ’ Said Moony to me, the unexpected voice of reason.

I could already feel the darkness creeping in as I responded to her, _‘I’m so proud of you.’_ I whispered back to her before letting myself pass out completely.


	18. Chapter 18

July 17th

The loss of Albus Dumblerdore seemed to shake the wizarding world to it's very core, the Ministry was almost as much of a mess as the Order as they tried to sort things out. Voldemort seemed to shrink back into the shadows, assumedly the tyrant was watching the chaos, waiting for his next moment to strike. Kingsley doubted the ministry would be safe for much longer, it was simply a waiting game now. However despite this life seemed to return to some semblance of normal. Harry returned to the Dursley's but only for an afternoon as we explained the situation to them and then moved the obtuse family into hiding.

Hermione turned the library in Grimmauld place into her own personal research centre, warding it against all but the five of us as she scattered books and parchment. The destruction of the lockets had spurred her into research mode as she continued looked through different artefacts and options.

"Argh!" Hermione's screeched, having grown slowly more frustrated over the course of the last several days.

"What is it Mine?" I questioned softly, peaking over the history book I had been reading. This one talked about the rise and fall of Voldemort in the first war.

"There is NOTHING to go on." She said, pacing frustratedly. "We have no leads, no clues. We know that one might be the cup and the other something of Ravenclaws, but really we don't know. I just, I've read everything Remus... and there is nothing... I just I don't know what to do. And I hate not knowing what to do."

"I think.. and don't hex me now, but I think we need to take a break... we have all the information we can get at the moment and well... why don't we spend a few days just relaxing, maybe something will connect once we stop trying to force it." The scowl that she levelled me with made me feel like I was 12 years old rather then 19 years older then her. "Please?" I added softly I both felt and saw the war of emotions as they moved through her... Then finally she relaxed and with a sigh dropped into the couch next to me, I wrapped my arms around her, waiting for her to speak.

"Molly invited us to stay at the burrow before the wedding. I think she knows what's coming and just wants us together." She said quietly.

"What would you like to do?" I said not particularly interested in staying in the over crowed burrow, but not unwilling either.

"I think.. I think I would like too, at least for a few days... It's.. it's something that I will never get to experience again... I know it will be crowded and loud and frustrating, but my times there have been some of the favourite in my childhood and I would like to hold on to that for a little bit longer... because we don't exactly know what's coming and those crazy redheads are family." She said softly. "And well it's not like we've got a lot of that between us anymore." She sighed and I felt the tears drip onto my shirt. I pulled her closer again, trying to offer her comfort.

_*****flash back*****_

"Oi, you think we can stop following them soon?" Questioned Sirius, he and I were following the Dursley's as they fled the country, making sure they got away without being intercepted of attacked.

"Not until their plane leaves." I grumbled, I didn't like this either, but we had promised Harry, who didn't want any more deaths on his conscious. Hermione had kissed me long and hard before I left and had been blocking bits and pieces from me since we left Hogwarts. Something was troubling her, but she wasn't ready to share and I didn't want to force her... she had a right to her own thoughts and secrets. I trusted she would tell me when she was ready.

"'Mione opened up to you yet?" Said Sirius, seemingly sensing my train of thought.

"No, not yet. I wish she would talk to me." I sighed and an announcement over the airport speakers let us know that the muggles were finally boarding for departure.

"She is a strong witch, she will when she's ready." The Animagus frowned.

"I know, I ju-" I cut of, my breath caught in my throat as an overwhelming amount of despair flooded my body.

"Moony, what wrong."

"Hermione, I have to go." I gasped, clutching at my chest, she wasn't hurt physically, but she was not okay.

"Go mate, I'll get Tonks over here till the plane takes off." He rushed and I nodded, standing and almost running to the nearest bathroom, silencing myself before apparting with a crack, letting the bond take me to my mate.

I landed in the alley not far from her Parents house, Hermione was on the ground sobbing and I immediately fell to my knees in front of her, wrapping my arms around her.

"What happened Mine?" I whispered desperately trying to work out what was breaking her heart so thoroughly.

"Take me home Remus?" She sobbed, clinging to my shirt. I lifted her in my arms and apparated us to the steps of Grimmauld place carrying her inside and directly to our bedroom.

"What happened Mine, you're scaring me." I said after I had gotten us settled on the bed. "Are you're parents alive?"

She hiccupped and pulled back wiping her face on her sleeve, although her tears continued to fall.

"They are alive, but they aren't my parents anymore, not really." She whispered.

I thought back about her recent interests, studies, questions she had been asking and it slowly fell into place.

"You... you obliviated them?" I asked with a frown. She nodded softly.

"I removed myself from their lives, changed their names and now they are on ehtir way to the airport to travel the world. They have no recollection of having a daughter. They will be safe." She said, I sighed and pulled her back into my arms. I didn't know if this was truly the best solution, but I wasn't going to question her now and cause her more grief. "I had to do it this way, if we put them in hiding and we lost then they would still end up being killed. This way they are gone safe no matter what, if we lose or win they have gotten away." I nodded my head, before realising she couldn't see the movement.

"I understand Mine, I just wish you hadn't felt the need to do it alone." I told her honestly.

"I had too, I know you are there for me, but I could barely stand thinking about what I was doing, I didn't have the strength to talk about it before the act. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." I told her honestly, stroking her hair. Despite the early hour of the day she had clearly exhausted herself both emotionally and magically so I sat there stroking her hair while she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

This war was tearing our world apart, how many more people would be lost in one way or another before it ended? While I had no delusions of thinking everyone would survive the current year I prayed to whoever would listen that My mate and pack would make it through this with our lives in tact. I was laying there lost in thought when footsteps came bounding up the stairs, Sirius's voice preceding him as he burst into the room, startling Hermione awake and causing me to growl at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said freezing mid-yell in the doorway. "I just finished with the Durbrains and had to make sure you were okay."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, there was no mistaking she had be in tears before drifting off.

"It's okay Sirius, I'm okay, just had to make some tough choices today. Thank you for checking on me." She smiled at him softly and moved to climb off the bed. "I actually wanted to discuss something important with you both, do you mind meeting me in the library after I freshen up? And get Harry too." She said wandering into our adjoining bathroom. I stood silently and followed Sirius into the hall.

_***** End of Flashback*****_

Hermione had found copies of old family laws that showed Grimmauld place might not be safe as we thought, despite Dumbledore passing the role of secret keeper on to Sirius before he had passed. As it turns out the blood of the house could overwrite the complex charm and since both Narcissa and Bellatrix had that blood this could prove to be a problem.

It had been decided that if the ministry were to fall the house would be cleaned out and abandon for safety. It was simply a risk that we couldn't take.

July 21st, 1997

Hermione had done her best to relax, as much ass she could, taking a break from the Horcrux research and throwing herself into her training and exploring the house for anything that might be of use for us in the coming months.

Currently we were eating dinner on the roof, just the two of us.

"I had a thought.." Hermione began, twirling her pasta around her fork.

I chuckled, "Should I be worried?"

"Har-har." She rolled her eyes. "No I was just thinking, maybe the other horcrux's are with some of the other loyal followers. I mean the first one was with the Malfoy's right?" I nodded in affirmation. "And well the other two were in important places in his history. The only other important place I can find would be Hogwarts, I'm almost certain he hid one there." Again, I nodded. "The only other thing I can gather is that he entrusted them to loyal followers." She hummed, filling her mouth with food.

"That makes sense, if what Dumbledore found is true then we only have two to fine as the third is the snake."

She nodded and swallowed. "So who would he trust, thinking back to the first war?" She eyed me.

"The Lastrange's and Parkinson's are the two who come to mind immediately after the Malfoy's." I answered trying to think who else was high standing and known. "They are all among the first to be inducted and they still alive."

"Okay so their homes?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Unlikely in the case of the Lastranges as everything in the house was seized when they went to Azkaban, maybe the Parkinson's though."

"What about their Vaults?"

"Their bank vaults?" I asked and she nodded. "Certainly a possibility." I hummed.

"Just something to think about," She said casually as if we had been discussing the weather. I chuckled and nodded, continuing my dinner.

"Indeed."

July 29th, 1997

"Mine" I asked as I looked through my trunk finding it almost empty. "Where all our things?"

"Hmmmm" She said, obviously not having heard me due to the distraction of her latest read.

"I said where are our things?"

"Owe they're in my bag. I've got everything packed in case we need to leave in a hurry." She looked at me as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at the beaded bag no bigger than my two-fist put together. My brilliant little which.

"Undetectable extension charm?" I question and she nodded absently, already not paying attention to me. I stalked towards her, plucking the book from her hands.

"Hey," she began to protest but I silenced her with a kiss, pulling back when we both needed to breath.

"What do you mean by essentials?" We had discussed leaving with Harry and Ron to finish what Dumbledore and Harry have started. But we needed to wait until the trace broke on Harry which will be the day after tomorrow. The same day as Bill and Fleur's wedding at the burrow. We would be leaving afterwards. Of course, no else knew that.

"Yes, you know, clothes, potions, books, a tent... I have the boy's things..." she trailed off and my eyes flowed. She was ready for bed wearing just one of my shirts and underwear. I nuzzled her neck and she moaned.

"What about food?" I asked licking up her neck and sucking her earlobe gently into my mouth.

"Oh," she gasped. "I forgot about food, I'll add that tomorrow." I chuckled low in my throat. Just like Mine to pack books and not food.

"Yes, because you're not leaving this bed any time soon." I said sitting up and pulling her with me so I could divest her of the t-shirt.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She is moving forwards and kissing me hard changing our positions, so she was straddling my lap as I sat back on my knees. She broke away to kiss down my neck, sucking on my pulse point and I groaned loudly, thrusting my hips up into her heat. My eyes rolled back as I moaned loudly.

"Silencing charms?" I asked my eye still closed as she covered my neck and shoulder with open mouth kisses.

"Yes, did them when I came in." She answered pulling back and smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, you were planning on seducing me?" I asked pushing her back, so I was hovering over her, her legs wrapped around my waist.

She giggled and then sighed, "well one can only hope" she pulled me towards her, thrusting up towards me, pulling a moan from both of us.

I leaned down capturing her mouth with mine. Our tongues battled and I relished in her taste. As we explored each other's bodies it wasn't long before we were totally naked and panting. I smiled against her hair as she came undone around my fingers. I pulled my hand up to my mouth and licked them clean. She tasted like honey and strawberries in the best possible way, moony purred. This was our own slice of heaven.

She looked at me through heavy lids as she came down from her high, then she pushed, and I allowed her to roll us over, so she was on top and in control. The view the position provided well outweighed my need to dominate her.

She braced herself hand against my chest and I lined myself up as she slid down once. We both moaned as our bodies joined. She felt so good, so tight I fought for control as my hips moved upwards of their own accord.

She smacked my chest lightly. "Patience," she scolded in a breathy voice and I grinned. Working hard to still my hips my hands moving to her hips, gripping them loosely.

After an agonising wait Mine finally started moving up and down, slowly at savouring her moves she panted and moaned. She started bouncing up and down faster, my hips thrusting up to meet her, my hands moving again to fondle her breast and nipples. She let loose a string or profanities that almost had me coming on the spot. Sweat poured off her as she reached her peak tightening around me almost painfully and pulls me over the edge with her. She screamed my name as I called hers. Once she had rode out her high and collapsed on top of me. I shifted her so she was half lying in the bed, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"With everything." I replied letting exhaustion take over we both drifted into a peaceful oblivion.


	19. Chapter 19

July 31st, 1997

Today was the day that the light would celebrate instead of mourning, the wedding was happening and the preparations had begun before dawn. Weasley’s, Prewett’s and French family members would all be arriving at 1pm for the afternoon ceremony. Every manner of ward and protection that could be, had been placed on the property without making it unplottable. Hermione had been whisked away after breakfast to help get Ginny and Gabrielle ready as well as herself. Something that would undoubtably take hours. She had instructed me to keep her beaded bag on me at all times as apparently her dress wouldn’t allow it to be concealed. Which just resulted in me being excited to see her in the dress.

Moony was anxious however, despite the wards and protections, even the ones added by the goblins as a favour to Bill, the gathering here today would be like a light side buffet and if the death eaters could get in, there is no doubt they would.

I took a swig of my butterbeer and took a look around the yard, I would need to go get dressed soon, people would be arriving shortly.

I heard footsteps approaching from behind and a hand clapped me on the back moments later.

“Ahh, Remus, can you believe this. I’m glad it’s almost done with Molly has been driving the kids all mad with the cleaning and chores.” Arthur said, his own butterbeer in his hand.

“Yes, I will be glad to be back home, no offence, you have been an amazing host, but...” I smiled sheepishly at the man.

“It’s fine, I understand. It’s loud and full and not much privacy.” He finished for me and I nodded.

“Exactly, but Hermione wanted to be here, and I couldn’t deny her time with those she considers her family.” I told his honestly. Especially not after she had already said goodbye to her parent’s I added in my head.

“You know, don’t tell Molly or Ginny this, but I always thought she would end up with Harry,” Moony growled slightly at the implication and Hermione sent me comforting waves, reassuring him even though I could tell she wasn’t even sure what was going on. “They were much closer than her and Ron ever were, inseparable almost and got on a lot better too. But you and her, I’ve known you since you were eleven Remus even if it was just in passing until we were older and you and her... you fit and you, you’re happier now than I ever imagined. And Hermione, she’s like my other daughter, she part of this family always so bright and loving. Since being with you she blossomed Remus and it’s more then any parent could wish for their child.” The mans voiced choked slightly with emotion but I didn’t acknowledge it. “Our family is so large, it feels almost foolish to hope we will make it through this war whole, but I do, it’s all I hope for, every day.”

“I hope for that too Arthur.” I told him finishing off my drink. We stood there in silence for a moment, letting his words hang in the air, then the moment passed and we both moved inside to get ready for the wedding.

_‘Are you ready?’_ Hermione pushed to me just 45 minutes later.

_‘Yes, are you finally allowed to return to me?’_  I teased back.

_‘It’s only been 6 hours.’_ She giggled as she descended the stairs.

“And eleven minutes.” I added, while she rolled her eyes at me.

“Sorry and eleven minutes.” She sighed stepping into my arms. She was wearing an amazing lavender gown that made me want to do thing we just didn’t have time for.

“I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.” I whispered in her ear, kissing her neck lightly. She melted into my embrace.

“We can sneak away after the ceremony I promise.” She whispered and I groaned against her before pulling away and grasping her hand in mine.

“This way Mrs Lupin, the festivities await.” I bowed to her, causing her to laugh at my antics.

“Is Harry disguised?” She asked as we exited the house.

“Yes, he is the red headed teen next to Ron, apparently the twins pulled the hair from some muggle in London.” I explained and she hummed and nodded her head as the two boys approached. The yard was full, the twins and Ron helping people to their seats.

“’Mione you look amazing.” Said Ron with a grin as the disguised Harry grinned at us.

“Beautiful love.” Said Harry and she grinned at them both.

“Thank you, boys,” She said giving a little spin, “now where are we sitting?” She asked hugging them both briefly.

“This way kind sir and Madam,” Harry gestured, and Ron led up to seats in the third row that had one spare beside us, Harry sitting down on Hermione’s other side.

“I’m up front row with the immediate, but I still have to help the rest of everyone, so I’ll see you after.” Ron said nodding to us as he moved off to seat more guests.

Once everyone was seated Bill and his chosen men stood in front of the crowd, ready and waiting.

_‘Do you wish we had this for our day?’_ I asked Hermione as the music started and the guest stood while Ginny walked down the aisle.

_‘No, this is nice for some people, but I love our day and I wouldn’t change it for the world.’_ She answered and I could feel the sincerity pouring off her.

I didn’t respond just squeezed her hand as we waited for the bride to join her groom. Bill and Fleur were joined in a traditional wizarding ceremony. The light shined down on them and the crowd applauded. Hermione quickly swiping the tears from her cheeks as Bill and Fleur kissed.

“Thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our love. Now we have food and drinks prepared for those who wish to share a meal with us.” Bill said addressing the crowd. He and Fleur led the gathering away from where they had been seated and into the marquee that had been set up as the reception area.

The music began to play magically as the couple entered the middle of the dance floor and moved into a traditional waltz. Once Bill and Fleur had made one round of the dance floor their parents join them, followed by other couples. I offered my hand to Hermione’s, silently asking her to dance.

She placed her small hand into my large one and I led her onto the dance floor, leading her through the dance with the other couples. It was a while later that it happened, I was standing off to the side speaking to Charlie and Fred when the Patronus entered the tent. It was one I recognised.

_‘The ministry has fallen, they are coming, run.’_ Echoed through the tent and the reaction took only a fraction of a second before chaos erupted. Hermione had been dancing with the polyjuiced Harry and both of them were at my side within moments, while Fred and Charlie had left to look for members of their family. Hermione gripped my arm with one hand, the other clutching Harry tightly.

“We have to find Ron!” She shouted over the pops and cries. Death eaters had already begun apparating in. “Ron!” She screamed, as I pulled us all to the ground when spells begun to fly.

“Over there.” Harry hissed.

“I see him.” I added, spotting the boy making his way through the panicked guests who were still looking for their loved ones so they could flee. Standing up I pulled Hermione and Harry through the crowd meeting Ron in the middle.

“Grab on!” Hermione ordered him, once his hand was on her she began to spin and pulled us all into apparition. We let our magic be guided by hers and landed heavily a moment later in a wet muggle alley.

“Hermione, where are we?” Ron asked as he looked around us, just a few feet away was a busy muggle street.

“Shacksberry Avenue, I used to come here with mum and dad when I was younger, it just popped into my head.” She rushed quickly looking around. “We need to change.”

“Bloody Hell, all our things, they’re at the burrow.” Exclaimed Harry and Hermione just looked at him and shook her head holding up her purple beaded bag.

“I’ve had all the essentials packed for weeks.” She said given the bag a small shake, tumbling could be heard, and she frowned. “Ahh that’ll be the books.”

“We need to get a move on.” I urged the three teens and they nodded as Hermione reached into her bag up to her elbow and started pulling cloths for each of us. We changed in silence and once dressed Hermione took my hand pulling me out of the Alley way with Ron and Harry following behind us.

“We can’t just wonder the streets; we need a plan.” Ron half whispered as we made our way through the crowded London streets.

“Come on in here.” Hermione said leading us all into a rather dodgy looking coffee shop. We took our seats either side of a small table that wobbled when bumped, a waitress came over and Hermione ordered for all of us. Once we had our drinks in hand, we all seemed to calm down a tad.

“What are we going to do now?” Said Harry, running his hands through his hair.

“We can’t panic Harry, I have everything we need, we just keep looking for the horcruxes, as we’ve been doing.” Said Hermione showing both the boys a calm face.

“We knew this was a possibility.” I agreed.

“Is there anywhere we can go?” Asked Ron.

“With Voldemort taking over at the ministry I’m not sure that anywhere will be safe now.” Frowned Harry.

“Yes it –“The bell above the door ringed and two men in work close walked in with their faces shadowed by the hats on their heads. But I could smell them.

“Get down.” I growled, throwing myself on top of Hermione and both of us onto the floor as the death eaters flung their first spells across the room.  Fortunately, they had underestimated us and it only took a handful of spells before both men were unconscious.

“Harry, Ron clean this place up, I’m going to wipe their Memories. Remus stand guard in case any more of their friends turn up.” Hermione ordered in a no non-cense voice and soon we were apparating around the country before landing in the forest somewhere in Northumberland. “I’ll set up the protective enchantments you get started on the tent.” She said nodding at the small purple bag.

“Tent?” Asked Ron but harry just shrugged and accioed it out of the bag. Leaving the boys to set it up I kept watch over my mate, scanning for any threats, through the forest around us was silent.

 

September 1st, 1997

“We are supposed to be returning for our final year of schooling today.” Hermione said with a sigh as she stared out over the rising sun. We had kept on the move and kept researching, but in the month since we had been separated from our friends and family no progress had been made.

“I know mine, I’m sorry you lost your childhood.” I said wrapping my arms around her from behind. She had taken last watch for the night, she always did. Ron took first as he stayed up latest but was hard to wake. Harry took second, then me and finally Hermione because she didn’t mind rising early. We had fallen into a routine and while we were safe, I could tell the lack of progress was wearing on all of the teens.

November 12th, 1997

“What is this?” Ron’s nose wrinkled in disgust as he poked at the meagre food that Hermione set down on the table. We had run out of food almost 3 weeks ago and were now living off what we could find, catch or steal, which wasn’t always a lot.

“Well I’d like to see you do better!” Snapped Hermione.

“You’re a witch, you could do something!” He shouted back standing up abruptly.

I Growled and stepped up to face him. “She’s doing the best she can mate; we all are.” I warned the boy who scoffed.

“Our best! We aren’t doing anything. We don’t know anything!” He stormed off, pacing.

“Well what did you expect mate, five-star meals and to be back home by Christmas?” Harry said standing up from the table.

“I expected something! I thought you would know something!”

“I told you both everything I knew, everything I was told.” Harry growled.

“Well you don’t know anything!” He growled.

“If you’re so unhappy here, then leave!” Harry shouted and Hermione moved around me to step between the shouting teens.

“Mine.” I growled, by she silenced me with a glare.

“Ron stop please, we are trying, we all want to go home. We understand.” She pleaded.

“NO! You don’t understand. Your parents are gone, Harry’s are dead!”

“Ron,” she whispered her tears shining in her eyes.

“That’s enough Ronald.” I growled.

“And you, playing parent, watching us all, I though you were supped to be able to help us.”

“You have no right!” Hermione shrieked.

“You don’t I worry everyday that my family has been killed, that they will be dead while we’re out here DOING NOTHI-“A loud clapped echoed through the tent as Hermione’s flat palm met her friend cheek, turning the red face even redder.

“Well then leave Ron.” She said softly. “If that how you feel then leave.”

“Fine then.” He said snatching his wand of the table and storming out of the tent. I caught Hermione as she fell to the floor her sobs shaking her shoulders. Harry knelt down next to us, his face shinning with disbelief as he starred as the tent door his best friend had just walked through.

 

December 9th, 1997

“I love you mine.” I whispered as I fiddled with her hair, the sun had set hours ago, and we were laying just outside the tent with warming charms surrounding us as we gazed at the stars. The rocky cliff we were staying on the week gave us an incredible view.

“I love you too,” She whispered back, almost as if she was afraid to disturb the silence. “Laying here like this we can almost forget there is a war going on in the world around us.”

“Almost.” I said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Guys.” Called Harry as he stumbled out of the tent, holding his snitch in his hand. We hastily climbed to our feet. “Snitches have flesh memories, right?”

“Yes...” I agreed slowly.

“Well I didn’t catch my first snitch with my hands- “

“You caught it your mouth!” Exclaimed Hermione.

Harry grinned and nodded; eyes wide with excitement.

“well that would have been an interesting game to watch.” I mumbled to myself.

**_“Indeed”_** agreed Moony.

“So...” Hermione encourage ignoring me.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth popping the little ball inside before pulling it back out again, he stared at the ball frowning at it as I watched the excitement visually fade from his body.

“Anything?” I asked.

He turned it around to show five little words had appeared on the ball.

_‘I open at the close.’_

“I opened at the close.” Frowned Hermione. “Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid riddles, just another thing for us to work out!” She huffed, storming inside.

 

December 16th, 1998

“Harry, Remus, I think I’ve found something!” Hermione shouted from the ‘library’ area of the tent.

“What is it?” Harry asked, beating me to her side.

“See this symbol here, it’s been drawn into the book Dumbledore gave me.” She pointed to what looked like a small rune in the corned of one page.

“What is it?”

“Well that’s just it, I don’t know, but look its also in these letters between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. I’ve checked all the runes and symbol books and I can’t see it anywhere.” She frowned, biting her bottom lip.

“Xenophilius was wearing that symbol around his neck at the wedding. Krum said it was the mark of the dark wizard, but I never got to find out anymore.”

Hermione sighed loudly, “I guess we keep looking then.” I rubbed her shoulders.

“We will figure this out.” I said with more promise then I felt I should be able to give.

 

December 19th, 1997

“I think we need to go to Godrics Hallow.” Said Harry as we started almost blankly at the books and parchment strew across the table. “I know what you said Hermione, but he has history there- “

“Harry, I think you’re right.” She said with a sigh. “We’re making no progress here; I just don’t know what else we can do.”

“Okay,” I agreed. “But there is probably a trap waiting for us, we plan it out and go at night. I’ll go ahead to scoop the place out and you can both go after under the cloak.”

We spent the next few days slowly apparating across the countryside until we were camped just outside the little town.

 

December 24th, 1997

I landed silently in one of the backstreets of the town, remembering it well from my youth. Checking the outskirts of the town while hidden from the world with Harry’s cloak, there was the lingering smell of dark magic, but I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from and returned to camp, satisfied but wary.

“The town itself looks fine; it seems to be Christmas eve as the carollers are out in full force. There is an eerie feel to the place, but I can’t find anything that seems dangerous.” I told them as they finish packing up the tent. We had decided it was best to keep everything on us in case something happened.

“We will be fine my wolf, we are going to stay under the cloak and just take a look around. Meet us at the bluffs in two hours.” Hermione said, hand gently on my cheek.

“I don’t like the idea of us separating.” I whispered to her softly.

“I know my love, but we won’t all fit under the cloak and it’s too dangerous for any of us to be seen.” She said softly.

“I know mine.” I huffed, pulling her tight against be. “Just be safe. Two hours.” I said with a sharp nod before leaning down to capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Her body melted against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We counited this way for a few minutes until she was braced against a tree with her legs wrapped around my waist.

I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my head and Hermione broke away gasping and giggling. “Oi, enough of that!” Called Harry, “we’ve got a job to do, you can do that later.”

I gave Hermione one last kiss before pulling away and lowering her to the floor.

“You will know if I need you, but I won’t.” She said moving to stand by Harry.

“I’ll keep her safe.” He promised as they disappeared under the cloak and then vanished by magic before I could argue any further.

I let out a growl and my fist slammed into the tree hard enough to send splinters of bark flying out around me. Then I cancelled the rest of the enchantments and moved to wait near the edge of the town, just in case.

I sat with my eyes closed hidden high in one of the trees that surrounded the small village. Listening to every sound of the night, tapped into Hermione’s emotions.

I felt the wonder she felt as they discovered the memorial to the potter family, the sadness she felt as they searched the graveyard and then what I was both waiting for and dreading.

_‘Moony, Remus help us!’_ She screamed through the bond and within a moment I was appearing next to her side, only to find myself diving out of the way as the familiar of Voldemort struck out as us. I could see Harry unconscious not far from us and quickly through a blasting curse at the beast.

“Take Harry to the spot!” I yelled, through Hermione towards him as I continued to blast the snake, attempting to keep it distracted. Once they disappeared, I quickly followed, bounced across the country until I landed at the bluffs we had stayed at back when the weather was warm.

Hermione was tending to Harry and I quickly started setting up protective enchantments before kneeling on the ground next to her.

“Are you okay?” I hummed softly running my hands over the parts of her body I could touch.

“I’m find just a few scratches. I told him I didn’t like it, I told him it felt wrong.” She whispered as she ran her wand back and forth over Harry’s still, but breathing form.

“Is he going to be okay?” I asked, with just a hint of anger in my voice, he had promised to keep her safe.

“Yes, he will be finding now, he just needs to sleep it off. Let’s get out of the cold. His wand was broken though.” She stood on shaking legs and I quickly crushed her body against mine. “After we’re inside.” She mumbled and I nodded absently, rubbing my cheek against hers.

 

 

December 26th, 1997

“Hermione!” Harry called from outside the tent, pulling me from my doze as I slept of my night watch sessions as Harry and Hermione recovered.

Hermione was outside in an instant and I stood quickly to follow her, then I heard something that made me freeze.

“Hey,” It was Ron. I emerged not a second later to find Hermione storming towards the two boys who were looking at her sheepishly.

“You waltz back in here after months and all you can say is hey! We almost died! And all you can say is hey.” And then she was hitting the much larger boy. “Harry give me my wand!” She said holding out her hand.

“Why does he have your wand?” Asked Ron.

“Never you mind that, Harry my wand!” She held out her hand but the raven-haired teen backed away stumbling.

“I don’t have it.” He said, clearly lying.

 “Look I wanted to come back as soon as I left but I couldn’t find you.”

“How did you find us?”

“This, it was this,” He said holding out the deluminator he had received for Dumbledore. “I was hiding out in this little pub, keeping away from the snatchers when I heard it. I heard your voices say my name, just my name. I thought I was going mental, but I pulled this out of my pocket and clicked it, then a little ball of light floated right into my chest and I just apparated into some forest. I know you were there, but I couldn’t find you, waited around for a few days but none of you showed yourself. Anytime I hear my name again I follow the light and wait. Then this time, I thought what if I cast a Patronus, that is might make it through. Then bam Harry walks out!” He ended history with a sheepish grin.

 “Argh!” She yelled in frustration turning around and storming back into the tent.

“Maybe stay out here just for a while, while I get her to calm down.” I said as I raised my eyebrows at the boys and then followed her.

“Mine.” I said as I approached out shared bed. She was sitting on the edge back to me.

_‘Don’t ignore us mine.’_

_‘I’m not I’m just angry.’_

_‘At what specifically.’_

_‘At Ronald, he left us Remus, we have been best friends since we were eleven years old and he left us. Then what he just walks back in here like nothing even happened. We could have died, he could of died.’_

_‘I know, but we didn’t, and he didn’t either. He obviously feels bad.’_

_‘He will have to show me that for a long time.’_ She grumbled and I chuckled.

“I think we need to go visit the Lovegood’s” She spoke out loud.

“In a few day’s mine, we will go.” I said.

 

December 28th, 1997

We landed at the bottom of the hill near the village of Saint Ottery and immediately spot a house that can only belong to a family as eccentric as the Lovegood’s.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks and we nod affirmative. Harry knocked on the door and after a shuffling around inside the door opens a crack.

“Who is it? What do you want?” The man behind the door growls.

“Sir, it’s me, Harry Potter, we met and the Weasley’s.”

“Yes, Mr Potter, come in, come in, it isn’t safe outside.” He hurried us inside and gestured for us to sit down on the bright purple couches. “Let me get you some tea, Lune is out picking wildflowers she will be along in a minute.” Before any objections can be made, he is rushing from the room.

When he returns with what he calls tea and I call dirt water he sits down and Harry gestures to Hermione.

“Sir, we were wondering if you could tell us about the mark hanging around your neck.” Hermione says softly.

Lovegood frowns and lifts his chain to examine the triangle, circle and line. “This is the symbol of the deathly hallows, from the tale of three brothers.” He explains as if we are stupid.

“Mum used to tell us that story when we were kids.” Said Ron excitedly. “From the tales of beedle the bard.”

“Yes! Correct Mr weasel!” Xenophilius exclaimed.

“I have the story here.” Said Hermione pulling the book from her bag. She turned to the correct page.

“Well read it then,” prompts the man.

“Well, umm okay then,” says Hermione before clearing her throat. “Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim, or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross. Halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing. The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility cloak. The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways. The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site a d spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility. That very night, crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother. The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own. Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.” Hermione finished and the moment of silence passed through the room before anyone moved.

“So, don’t you see,” said Xenophilius, picking up a quill. “The wand,” he drew a straight line, “The stone and cloak.” He added a circle then triangle to form the single. “These make up the deathly hallows and it is said that if one is to master all three, one becomes the master of death.” A noise outside cause the make to jump, spilling Ron’s cup of tea across the table. “I’ll get you some more.” He stutters.

“No, it’s alright we really must be going.” I say, pulling Hermione to her feet.

“No, you must stay.” He shouts.

“My Lovegood, where did you say Luna was again.” Said Harry glancing around the room.

“They took her, they took her because of the things I was writing. They are going to give her back now, in exchange for you. You mustn’t leave.”

“What did you do.” I growled, grabbing the man y the scruff off his collar. Just then the familiar pops of apparition could be heard outside.

“Remus, we have to go.” Hermione called as spells started to fly though the windows. We grab hold of each other and disappear into darkness, spinning away from the St Ottery,

 

March 15th, 1998

I returned from my patrol of the perimeter mid conversation, something had gotten them worked up and I assume another airing of potter watch had been heard over the wireless.

“But did you hear what Fred said?” Harry asked excitedly. “He is still abroad, that’s means he is still looking for the elder wand.”

“Harry- “ 

“Come on Hermione why do you not want to admit it? Vol- “

“HARRY, NO!” Ron and I shouted as I jumped back into the tent.

“-demorts after the elder wand!”

“The names taboo Harry. I told you not to say it!” Shouted Ron. I was immediately at Hermione’s side. We needed to leave now. I began to pull her from the tent, but it was too late the sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin.

“Come out with your hands up, we know you’re in there and you’ve got a dozen wands pointed at you.” Said a gruff voice. I tried to aparate, but it was no use.

We moved outside slowly and then as one-shot stunners at those we could see before we took off running. 

I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her along running as fast as I could. I could hear Harry and Ron running in the forest beside us as the snatchers chased us down. I tried to aparate once more but found we were still inside the ward they must have set as soon as they landed. 

I shot a hex over my shoulder as Hermione did the same. We ran and ducked and weaves as we tried to get outside the wards, but it was no use they were surrounding us and even if I got Hermione out, she would not leave Harry or Ron. 

“Ahhhh!” We heard Ron cry out and I knew they had him.

Two snatchers appeared in front of us and Hermione came to a stop yanking her hand free and turning around to cast what looked like a stinging spell directly at Harry’s face just before her wand was magically removed from her hand. Clever girl. 

I pushed her against the closet tree my back to her crouching between her and the men who were slowly approaching wands raised. 

Moony snarled at them, a feral noise. 

“Stun him!” Their leader yelled, I put up the most powerful shield I could blocking five of the six stunners, the last one made it through though, hitting me with enough power that my muscles relaxed slightly. This was enough for one of them to disarm me.

“Don’t come any closer.” I growled, not caring I was outmatched and disarmed. I held my palms out in front of me radiating power as I created and wand less shield. 

“Moony.” Hermione whispered softly. 

“Hurry up then!” The same man yelled again and then I saw several flashes of red before everything faded into black. 

*******

I woke in agony but was instantly on my feet. I was in a cold dark space that smelled of mildew and mould. Six other heartbeats in the room with me. Hermione’s was not among them. 

‘ _Hermione’_ I called through the bond, but she was incapable of replying

‘ _Mine, hold on, we are coming, we will get you.’_ Moony howled.

“Remus.” Harry said, “Remus we’re-“But the was cut off as a blood curtly scream sounded from the room above. I clutched my chest as the worst pain is ever felt came through the bond. They were torturing her. Harry and Ron where at my side but all I could feel was how much they were hurting her.

_‘You are strong, my wolf, just hold on’_ Moony whispered to her, trying to sooth her pain.

**_‘Save her now_** **.** ’ Moony snarled. ‘ ** _Kill them all.’_**  

“What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth if I swear, I will run you through with this knife!” The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange was heard shouting from about, she was the one torturing my mate. 

Once the pain stopped, I was once again on my feet. Moony continued to send a steady stream of soothing words through our link while I looked around. I could see it was a dungeon, Harry, Ron, dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Ollivander the wand maker and a goblin where with us. There were ropes lying in the floor and Harry was desperately looking for a way out. 

“There is no way out.” Said Luna, watching me with sad eyes. “I’ve been trying And Ollivander has been here for a long time, he’s tried everything.”

“CRUCIO” Bellatrix cries and Hermione screamed again as they hit her with another curse, this time I blocked the pain I needed to be able to focus to get us out of here.

“What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!” 

As Hermione’s cries died down Ron was standing at the barred door of the stairs screaming for them to let her go. 

I couldn’t think, I needed to get to her, but I didn’t know how. 

Moony howled as I joined Ron at the exit of the room trying to grab the bars and pull them physically free from the wall. However, the wards were strong, and I couldn’t even touch them.

“Help us!” I heard Harry shout and turned to see him holding half of what looked like a mirror. “We’re in the cellar at Malfoy Manor, help us.”

Hermione screamed even louder if possible and this time I couldn’t block the pain that had me gasping for breath. 

“HERMIONE, HERMIONE.” Ron bellowed. 

“How did you get into my vault?” Bellatrix screamed. “Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?”

“We only met him tonight!” Hermione sobbed. “We’ve never been inside your vault... it isn’t the real sword! It’s just a copy.” So that why she was chosen to be tortured because of the sword. 

“A copy?” Screeched Bellatrix. “Likely story!” 

“But we can find out, Draco fetch the goblin.” Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. 

I moved across the cellar towards the goblin, but Harry was already there. “You must tell them it’s a fake, please Griphook,” he whispered into the goblins ear. 

“Stand back and line up against the wall, don’t try anything or ill kills you!” Came the shaky voice of Draco Malfoy.

Not if I get there first. Said moony licking his lips. We did as we were told as I stood closest to the door ready. The door sprung open and Draco moved inside his arm shaking but his face pale and determined. I moved with lighting speed, grabbing his wand arm and yanking it down. Placing one hand around his mouth to stop him from crying out.

“Don’t kill him.” Whispered Harry. “He refuses to identify us, we could of all been dead already.” Moony growled but I nodded and gestured for Harry to grab the wand Draco had dropped. 

Harry stunned Draco and then a loud CRACK was heard. There stood Dobby.

“Harry Potter.” He whispered smile wide as his face.

“You can get in and out of here?” Harry asked and the elf nodded. “Can you take humans.” Dobby nodded again. “Right take Dean, Luna, Ollivander and Griphook with you then come back and meet us upstairs to get Hermione.”

“Take then to Shell cottage.” Ron said and the elf nodded a third time.

“Wait we can’t leave you- “dean

“We want to help!” Cried Luna.

“Go, we don’t have time.” I growled already overly anxious to be up the stairs. 

“Hold on.” Said Dobby and with a crack they disappeared from sight. 

“Draco!” Lucius screeched. “Wormtail, go see what’s going on!” 

Wormtail met us on the stairs his eyes wide as he turned to alert the others, but I was faster silencing with a fist that had him unconscious before he even saw it coming. We climbed over and quickly burst into the drawing room.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry roared, Bellatrix wand flying through the air and intro Ron’s outstretched hand. God they both needed wands more than I did. 

Lucius, Narcissa and Greyback world about and jets of lights filled the air. My eyes were on my mate, but I ducked and dodged trying to reach her first.

No, moony ad I snarled as Bellatrix pulled Hermione’s unconscious form to her, holding a dagger to her neck. 

“STOP OR SHE DIES.” She screamed and we all froze. “Drop your wands or we will see exactly how filthy her blood is.” She said.

Moony howled and I struggled not to pounce on the women. 

Harry and Ron dropped their wands. “Good, the dark lord approaches, your death is coming Harry Potter! Now tie up the hero’s, I want them to watch as Greyback takes care of this mudblood.” She said with a smirk. 

I saw only red as she finished her sentence but heard a peculiar noise from above before a great whooshing was heard and the chandelier above Bellatrix began to fall. I dove for Hermione dragging her to the side and the black-haired witch dove to the other side. I cradled her in my arms and glanced around frantically Ron and Harry were running towards us hands outstretched as Dobby appeared by our sides.

I he gripped my arm I felt the pull of apparition, hearing Bellatrix’s cry of rage as we disappeared from sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how what do you think?


End file.
